Dark Star
by The-Storm-Unleashed
Summary: Also on Wattpad. An Alternative Universe story where Roman is not an Upir, but something far more sinister. Based after season one where Peter doesn't leave Hemlock Grove. Another string of murders begin when a strange new person comes into Hemlock Grove that sheds some light on what Roman actually is and brings another supernatural being to the table.
1. Survey

****Hello everyone and welcome to my story. This story will follow the point of view of Roman, Peter, and my OC Clara. This is an AU story where Roman is not an Upir. I didn't like that Roman was an Upir, so I changed him to what I thought he was while watching Hemlock Grove. My OC is also a supernatural being that you will get to see as well. I can't wait to hear what you all think about it and I would love to hear your thought about the story so far! Enjoy the story!****

* * *

 **Dark Star**

 **Survey**

 **Roman**

We walk in the grocery store as Shelly eagerly runs to the candy aisle to get her favorite chocolate bar that I promised her. I look around the grocery store trying to find something that will quench my appetite. I look over to see a pair of legs walking towards me. A smile crosses my lips as her eyes meet mine. She flips her blonde hair and bites her lips. I send a sideways smile her way and remind myself to find her when I drop off Shelly.

I continue to walk down the aisles when I see Peter standing in the meat section of the grocery store. Tomorrow is the full moon and Peter must be getting prepared for it.

I approach him and when he sees me, he rolls his eyes. "Great. Just fucking great. I can't even buy groceries without seeing you." He says in a pressed tone.

"This is Hemlock Grove." I tell him. "There is only one grocery store so…" I reach past him, pushing him out of the way grabbing a cut of steak, "If you'd excuse me."

Peter sends a grumbling mumble of Romanian swear words my way, and I cannot help but smile.

"Peter," I say to him in a less cocky tone. "It has been two months since Letha's—"

"Thanks for the update, Roman, I know how to read a calendar." Peter says before I can continue. "I do not need your pity, or your charity. I am doing fine coping without you."

"That is not what your mother said."

"When the fuck did you speak with Lynda?" Peter says in an apprehensive tone.

I shrug, "Your mother likes me." Before Peter can say anything more, his eyes bulge and he groans as he grabs his head, staggering back. "Woah, man are you okay?"

I ask and just as I do, I too feel a wave of fatigue overcome me. I grab my head trying to center myself and stop myself from falling to the ground.

"Did you feel that?" I ask Peter as he shakes the feeling out of his head.

"Yeah, did you?" he asks looking up at me.

"What was that?" I ask him and he shrugs. "Maybe some weird shit like our dreams?" I guess.

I look down the aisle and watch Shelly as she approaches us. I see a girl walking down the aisle the opposite way of Shelly, with her back to Peter and I. When she becomes parallel to Shelly, the girl looks up at her while Shelly looks down at her. Their gaze meets one another, and in a split second, something strange happens. When the girl locks eyes with Shelly, the image of Shelly glitches and for a second, she appears to be a normal girl as she appeared to me in my coma. Shelly is short, with her long curled brown hair flowing effortlessly, and her face devoid of all imperfections. She is as beautiful as I saw her in my coma. Once the girl looks away from Shelly, her appearance goes back to her 7-foot form, towering over the aisles hunched over and covering her large eye and scar with her thin flat hair.

I look over at Peter with wide eyes, and the look of shock on his face shows that he witnessed the same image that I did.

 **Peter**

I rub my eyes trying to determine if what I just saw was a trick of the eyes. I watched as Shelly's eyes met the girls, and right as they looked at one another, Shelly's image became that of a normal looking girl. Her hair was dark and curled, and she was no longer tall. Her distinctive large eye and scarring of the right side of her face were gone. Her complexion was pale and perfect. She was as beautiful on the outside as she is on the inside. And in the instant that the girl looked away from her, Shelly was back to her normal self.

"What the fuck was that?" Roman asks frantically. "You saw it too right?" A nod is all I can respond with as Shelly approaches us. "Shelly," Roman grabs her, "Are you feeling okay?" Shelly returns Roman's frantic behavior over her wellbeing with a groan and shows him that she has chosen her candy and she is ready to leave. "Shelly, stay here real quick." He tells her as he runs after the girl.

"Roman!" I call out to him, running after him.

It is clear that whatever happened to Shelly was something that we saw, and didn't affect Shelly in anyway. Roman heads out of the grocery store and into the parking lot. He looks around frantically trying to find the girl that we saw walk past Shelly. He scans the parking lot breathing heavily as he looks for any sign of the girl.

"You saw her too." He calls out to me, "What the fuck did we just see?" Roman says running his fingers through his hair.

"I saw some girl walk past Shelly and…" I can't even finish the sentence because I can't even explain it. It was as if Shelly was in a game, and the game glitched. Her entire presence changed and in a split second, she was back to normal.

"Shee-it!" Roman lets out pulling out a cigarette. "Where the fuck did she go?" He lights the cigarette, letting out a puff and looks around the parking lot. "She was just here. She couldn't have gotten far." Roman says getting ready to tear up the parking lot to look for this girl.

"Roman," I call to him, "Who is to say we saw what we saw?" I say to him and he frowns at me. "Maybe it was just our imagination playing a trick on us."

"Both of our imaginations playing the same trick simultaneously?" Roman returns skeptically.

I shrug, "we share the same dreams." I say to him. "We are both under a lot of stress, what with Letha and everything. Maybe we are just hallucinating. You know, PTSD shit?"

"No," Roman says to me, flicking the cigarette to the ground. "There was something else with her. I _felt_ something before we saw her. I got faint. You felt it too." He tells me. "We need to talk to Destiny. There is some shit going on, and I am going to figure it out."

Roman heads back into the grocery store and I look around the parking lot before heading back in, not able to shake the feeling that I am being watched.

 **Clara**

"You know what you have to do." My sister says to me as we sit in the car of the parking lot.

"I don't understand why I have to make my presence known. They will know soon enough that I am in town when they sense my presence. Why do I have to taunt them before I make my move?" I ask her.

"You have to sense their energy." She says to me. "You have to know what you are dealing with."

I take in a deep breath as my hands shake in my lap. I look over at the small building that holds the town's only grocery store. My sister waits eagerly for me as I contemplate my next move.

I open the car door. "I will be here when you're finished." She says.

I don't look back at her and head into the grocery store. I walk around the aisles making my presence known. I watch as the tall pretty one I have learned to be Roman Godfrey shamelessly flirts with a blonde girl that begs for his touch. I feel his draw instantly as he tries to entrap the girl with his powers. I look at him intensely, surveying every part of his body to see no signs of deformity or abnormality. I take a step away from him, unable to approach him as his powers are in full swing.

I swallow hard as I make away from him and head towards the meat section where I find a rugged looking Peter Rumancek picking from various packages of meat. I can smell the wolf in him from this far and can tell that he has already turned against the moon.

I move away from him as Roman joins him and they begin to speak to one another. They do not look happy talking to one another and I can tell that they are not as good of friends as my sister had eluded.

I look at my watch and figure that I need to do this quickly and get out of here before they spot me. I take in a deep breath and stiffen as I release my aura into the air. No one around the general store even so much as flinches except for the too boys before me. I watch as they confusingly grab at their heads, wondering what they just felt.

I begin approaching them, when I feel another presence in the store. I look over to my right to see a large girl stalking the halls near them. She is abnormally large, with her hair covering her deformities. Her deformities are more obvious than Roman's. I stagger away cursing my sister for not telling me that there was another one. I swallow hard, realizing that I cannot take them all at once.

I figure that I should not approach the boys now, but rather make my presence known in other ways. I turn and walk down the aisle as the large girl approaches the two boys. She looks down at her feet and I curse to myself, needing her to look at me for this to work.

I take in a deep breath and take in her power. _Look at me_. I command of her and she looks over at me. My eyes meet hers and when they do, I release my aura for her. She does not feel a thing or even notice a change in her appearance, but in that moment, she is an image of what she should be. She is beautiful with fair skin, long brown hair, and bright welcoming eyes. She is the image of innocence and good.

I hear the boys begin shuffling as I make my way out of the grocery store. I head over to my sister's car quickly as I watch the boys run out of the store. My sister begins talking, but I put up my hand to stop her. I watch them carefully from the car as they try to muster up an explanation for what they have just seen. After a bit of arguing, they both head back into the store and I am able to let out the breath I hold in.

"Nice job, Sis." My sister calls out and I glare at her hatefully.

"Why didn't you tell me there was another one?" I ask her angrily.

"Shelly?" She says, "From what I gather, she is harmless. I guess that is for you to decide."

"Do you think they will take the bait?" I ask her.

"Trust me, they won't stop until they know what you are." My sister says, and with that, we leave the boys with their thoughts.

 **Two Months Ago**

 **Roman**

I lean back in the uncomfortable metal chair as I sit before two incompetent police officers that couldn't catch a thief in a donut shop. The fat one puffs his chest, trying to make himself appear more intimidating than he is, while the tall gangly one scratches his head confusingly.

I pull out a lighter and a cigarette from my blazer pocket. I light the cigarette and the fat one huffs unsatisfactorily. "You can't smoke here." He tells me in what he assumes to be an authoritative tone.

"Hmm," is all I respond with as I take a heavy drag and blow the smoke in his face.

The fat man returns with a displeased expression, but says nothing more to me about the cigarette. "So," he says with a grumble. "Let's go over it one more time." He says shifting in his chair, "Tell us what happened at the church."

I take in a deep drag of the cigarette, holding the smoke in my mouth for a moment, enjoying the feeling of it dance around in my mouth. I separate my lips slightly and let the smoke make its way out slowly and naturally. Finally, I look over at the two oafs and say, "I told you multiple times now, I went to the church to speak with Peter. I was going to tell him that he needed to clear his name with the police; that running just made him look guilty." I take another drag and crack my neck, exhaling at the pop of my joints. "That's when we heard sobbing, coming from beneath the floorboards. We went down in the basement and found Christina there naked and frightened. She was tied up around the neck with an extension cord, crying hysterically." I lie, covering the fact that Peter tied her with the extension cord because she was the Vargulf.

"Shelly carried her from the basement and we headed up to the main floor where we saw Sheriff Sworn." I say as I swallow hard. "He pointed a gun at Shelly, and shot her." I take a deep breath, "we surrendered to him. But he wanted Christina back. He grabbed her and we tried taking her from him. We lost our grip on her and she fell and hit her head on one of the benches." I say. "This made him angry and he started yelling at us. He told us his entire plan. He told us that he kidnapped all those missing girls, and that he sold them as sex slaves to neighboring cities. He said that once he was done with them, he disposed of them." I lie to them, covering up that Christina killed those girls as the Vargulf, and covering up that Shelly killed Christina.

"What about the Sheriff's daughters?" The skinny one asks. "He wouldn't do that to his own girls."

"He told us that they found out about his sex ring." I continue. "That they found some child porn on his computer or some shit, and he had to kill them." I say hiding a smile behind my lips knowing that only hours before my interrogation, Pryce was planting the incriminating evidence in Sworn's home to corroborate my story.

The two look at each other believing in my story thanks to the newly surfaced evidence. "Then what?" The fat one asks.

"It was disgusting." I say in a beautiful display of terrified shock. "He spoke of how he was going to take Letha next. We couldn't let that happen. So, Shelly pushed him, and Peter grabbed his shotgun and shot him closely in the neck, causing him to blow up into pieces." I say covering up the fact that Peter mauled him to death while he was still turned. I lean back and put my hands up in the air in a 'voila' gesture. "And that's the story gentlemen. I have told you everything. The Sheriff of this wonderful small town was the kingpin of an illegal underage sex ring he was running in an abandoned church."

"Why didn't we find any evidence of this when the girls were killed?" The fat one asks.

My heart drops as he asks this and I try to think of something on the fly. I separate my lips to explain when I hear voices from down the hall. The sounds of shouting come from the other side of the door. Not a moment later and the door swings open with my ever so lovely mother striding in here.

"A violation of his rights!" My mother comes in yelling. "Anything that he was coerced in saying here will not stand in court, he is a minor without the supervision of a lawyer or legal adult." She looks away from the pale man that she no doubt was threatening the entire way back here. "Come Roman, we are leaving."

"Mister Godfrey, if you have any more information you would like to discuss, please give us a call." The skinny one says.

"You can call his lawyer." My mother says grabbing my wrist and taking me away from the interrogation room.

"I had it handled." I tell her as I pry my hand from her grip.

"I am sure you did, sweetheart." She says in a patronizing tone.

"What about Peter?" I ask her.

"Gypsys are accustom to being behind bars." She says with disgust in her tone.

"I want him out." I demand from her.

She sighs, "I will have the lawyers work on it." She says simply. "Now go home, Roman. I have business." She continues down the hall and I watch her with revulsion as she walks away from me.

I head back to the house where I wonder what the next plan of action will be, chewing on my lip eagerly waiting for Peter.

 **Peter**

I sit in the interrogation room fidgeting with my fingers as I am being questioned about the events from last night. I try to remember every detail of Roman's awful plan to blame the killings on the Sheriff and painting him in the bad light of being a perverse sex trafficker. The plan made me sick to my stomach accusing this man of such a heinous crime. The way Roman saw it though was clearing my name and Shelly's of the actual murders of the Sheriff and Christina. I can hear Roman's words echoing in my head over and over, "His reputation doesn't matter, he's dead" he had said harshly.

Lynda was unable to sit with me in my interrogation and since I am a minor, I need a lawyer present. I sit next to Destiny who wears a dusty suit she no doubt picked up from the second-hand store. She wears glasses and pulls out a brief case showing the men her certificate she got online or something stating that she is certified to represent me in this interrogation. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest knowing this is a bad idea.

"Let's start from the beginning." One of the cops says, "What were you doing at the church in the first place?"

I let out a sigh but Destiny answers for me, "My client was invited on the premises by the owner of the property, Norman Godfrey. This was not trespassing and therefore, my client does not have to disclose the reason for his presence in the church."

"Jesus," I let out as I throw my head into the palms of my hands. I comb my fingers through my hair and look over at the two cops that interrogate me. "I was in the church because Christina Wendall was targeting me for the murders. There was a man hunt after me and I was going to skip town until it died down."

"Motion to strike that comment from the record!" Destiny chimes in.

"We aren't in a courtroom." The other cop says confusingly. "There is no reporter."

"Why would Ms. Wendall claim you were the culprit of these murders?" The cop continues.

I shrug, thinking about Roman's awful plan and how lying just makes it that much worse. "I don't know. Stockholm Syndrome shit?" I say quoting what Roman told me to say. "Christina was probably brainwashed by Sworn after he captured her. Must have convinced her to pin the killings on me." I tell them with a hoarse tone.

I look over at my cousin and she gives me a sad, but reassuring smile. She knows how much I hate this narrative. Sworn was a good man and to paint him in such a light doesn't feel right.

"Did you witness Sheriff Sworn shoot Shelly Godfrey with his shotgun?" One of them asks me.

I swallow hard at the memory of the scene as it plays out in my head. I see Christina taking form. I see myself turning against the moon, still aching from doing so. I remember fighting her, biting her, but I remember her overtaking me as the Vargulf's power is stronger. I remember Shelly grabbing the wolf, holding her over her head, and slamming the wolf down on her knee and breaking her back. The last thing I remember before losing my memory is Shelly towering over the naked young girl as a shot is heard in the church.

Then everything went black. Roman told me that I snapped and attacked Sworn in my wolf form for shooting Shelly. He told me that I attacked the man and tore his throat into pieces. I don't remember the action and it gives me the chills knowing that the Vargulf in me took over.

"Yes." I simply say.

"And he told you what after that?"

"That he kidnapped the girls. Sold them as sex slaves. And then killed them." I say with my head down in shame.

"Did he admit to killing his daughters?"

I shrug my shoulders, "What does it matter? They are all dead."

"Just answer the question."

"Yes," I sigh, "He admitted to killing the girls for finding evidence of what he was doing." Evidence that Pryce was willingly planting in the innocent man's home. "Look," I say with a sigh as I look up at the two officers. "Shelly is at the institute, being treated for her wounds, and my girlfriend is about to give birth. I would like to go see my friends now. Respectively, if I am not under arrest, can I please go?" I ask them and the two look at each other back and forth.

Finally, one of them looks over at me and simply nods. I get up out of my seat and they escort Destiny and I out of the building. I look over at my cousin and she returns the look with a sad expression. "I am sorry, Peter." She says simply, knowing how much this lie is affecting me.

"Letha's having the baby." I tell her looking at my phone seeing the missed calls and texts.

"Oh," She says in a shocked tone. "This is happening!" She says with more excitement. "I can't believe this is happening!" I look down at my phone as my hand holds it shakily. My screen lights up as Roman calls me, but I ignore the call, knowing that I will see him soon. "Are you ready?" Destiny asks me and I find myself wanting to say no.

I enter the threshold of the Godfrey Institute, as I am instantly blinded by the brightly painted white walls. I head to the newly converted maternity ward where I see Roman sitting and waiting. He looks around uncomfortably, as he sits in the lobby by himself. He sees me enter the lobby and decompresses his tense shoulders at the site of me. I head over to him and sit down next to him.

"Did the police talk to you?" Roman asks me after an awkward pause.

"You mean did I feed them your shitty narrative?"

Roman frowns at me. "Look man, I know it was shitty to pin the blame on Sworn. But he shot Shelly and you mauled him. He was no longer alive to argue the facts. It is better this way." He says solemnly.

"Just doesn't seem right." I say to him sadly.

"I know. But this is the best way for us to move on. Letha can have her kid, and you can have a family and move on. It was either this narrative, or the one where you were in jail." Roman says harshly. He digs around in his pockets and pulls out two Cuban Cigars. "Now let's celebrate." He says handing me the cigar with a devilish grin.

"Nice touch." I tell him with a humorous scoff. I look around with a worried look in my eyes. "Can we smoke in here?" I ask him.

"I am going to own the place, who's going to stop us?" Roman says with a scoff. He lights his cigar, then lights mine for me. I take in the drag and feel myself relaxing for the first time since I can remember. I lean back in the contemporary couch as the leather rips at my movements.

"Uncle Roman…" Roman says with a sigh.

I find myself laughing at the absurdity of that phrase, "God help us." I let out with a laugh. "How is Shelly doing?" I ask him, knowing that she is recovering from her wounds.

Roman lets out a puff of smoke and shakes his head. "She is recovering. Pryce won't let us visit her; says she needs to rest."

"She will be alright, man. Pryce knows what he is doing."

Roman looks off in the distance, consumed by his thoughts for a moment. "In the chapel… when you did what you did… how were you not afraid?" He asks me.

I think about smearing the bacon grease on my face and Christina mauling my face off, forcing me to turn into my wolf form against the moon. "I've never been more afraid of anything in my life." I let out. Roman looks at me with a concerned look and I turn to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. "I could have never done it if I hadn't had you there with me."

Roman lets out a laugh and I find myself doing the same. I take a hit of the cigar and Roman smiles. "Fucking Angels." He says and we both let out a laugh.

 **Clara**

I walk into the threshold of Godfrey Industries. My sister has been watching the Godfrey family, evaluating their intentions before calling me in to assess them further. I walk around the facility, the bright florescent lights beaming against the cold bleak white walls. I remember reading somewhere that hospitals started painting their walls with different colors because the unwelcoming white paint made people go mad. I wonder if that is their intent at Godfrey industries.

I head towards the lower sector of the building. From my research, the experiments happen below the lobby. I head through a stairwell that smells overwhelmingly of cleaning chemicals. I cover my nose and head down the stairs.

I make my way down a long dimly lit corridor heading towards an evil I feel weighing on my heart with every step. I have never felt such a feeling before, and the idea that I will have to exterminate it brings chills down my spine.

I hear someone call out to me and I freeze in my stance. I look behind me to see a shorter Asian man in a doctor's white coat approaching me.

"Can I help you, miss?" He calls out to me. I look down at his nametag to see it read _Dr Pryce_. I have read that he is responsible for the research at the institute and probably the source of dread that I am feeling.

"Uh…yeah" I begin nervously. "One of my girlfriends came here to get a bit of extra cash selling her blood." I let out a nervous chuckle. "I started to get some cramps and realized that it is… you know… that time of the month," I say to him and he becomes visibly uncomfortable, so I continue. "Which is such bad timing because I have the cutest lace underwear on, which is just going to ruin them. Not to mention the fact that I was going to wear then when me and my babe decided to make the big move and—"

"The woman's restroom is in the lobby to the right of the receptionist's desk." He says uncomfortably stopping me from continuing my conversation.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I say in an overly sweet tone. "You are a life saver."

He smiles at me uncomfortably as his name is called out on the intercom system, calling him to the maternity ward. "If you would please," He says walking me to the elevator. He leads me into the elevator and presses the L button for lobby and smiles at me, walking out of the elevator as the doors close between us.

I curse at myself as I am trapped in the elevator. I press the emergency stop button and run out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. I head down the stairs again and towards the maternity ward.

The feeling of dread continues as I head down the stairs and towards the source of overweighing evil. I take a deep breath as I hear the sound of a woman call out in pain. She calls out again as her laboring pains become more and more excruciating.

I let out an uneven breath as I contemplate my next move. It is clear the child will harbor evil. I can feel it and she hasn't even come to this world. I know what I must do, but the idea is hard for me to bring into motion.

I head down the hall where I see a small window in a door. I look through the window and see the small blonde-haired girl giving birth. Her face is sweat glistened and she looks pale and pained. Her eyes flash over to me and she looks at me confused with tangled brows. She looks at me with a pleading look and I return her with a sympathetic smile.

I take another uneven breath and decide that this is the best for everyone if this girl's child were not brought into this world. I exhale and let out my aura, closing my eyes as I am unable to watch my powers take effect. I hear the girl's cries intensify as my powers attack her.

"Code Omega. Code Omega. Maternity One. All available staff report." I hear the intercom call out as I continue to press my aura towards the girl as a tear falls down my face.

I open my eyes and see the girl pleading with me, knowing that I am causing her this pain. The look on her face is unbearable and I am unable to look onto her. I try to tell her that it is not her fault. That she is not the evil that I seek to exterminate, but the life that swells inside her.

Her eyes flutter and her cries fade. She looks away from me and the unmistakable look of death glazes over her eyes.

"Maternity One. Cancel Omega. Patient is deceased. Security clear the area."

I release my aura when I hear this and fall to my knees. I cradle my face and sob into the palms of my hands. I lean up against the wall that houses the innocent blonde girl. I press my head to the wall, looking up at the blinding white light, questioning how this is the right way. I have just killed an innocent girl. I try to remind myself that this is for the better, and that the life she carried would have caused thousands of innocent lives. But all I can think about is the one innocent life that was lost today. I take a deep breath trying to compose myself and try to remind myself that this is for the best.

 **Roman**

I refused to see Peter's face when they called it. The look of confusion and pain made me sick. It made what I heard real.

I moved away from him and headed down to the lab where I knew that coward Pryce would be.

I come stomping into the lab towards the cowardly man as he looks disheveled in the corner of the lab. "What the fuck did you do to her in there?" I call out to him pressing my finger up to him.

"I have already been attacked by one Godfrey man today," Pryce says defeatedly, "I would rather not go through this again."

"You said this would be simple. You said you had this handled." I say to him, approaching him threateningly.

"She had an embolism. There was nothing I could do." He returns sternly.

"Fix this." I say to him angrily. "You are going to fix this!" I yell at him.

He looks away from me and his eyes follow someone behind me. I look behind me to see my mother holding the bloody stillborn child. My eyes widen at the sight and she coddles the body and sings to it as if it were alive.

"Mother," I stagger away from the sight. "What are you doing?"

"Such a shame," she says frowning at the baby. "She was such a beautiful creature, bore from innocence, she holds no deformities."

"What the fuck is going on?" I say shockingly.

She places the body down on a table, her white dress covered in blood. She approaches me slowly and comfortingly. "You did so well, my sweet boy." She says in a reassuring voice. She approaches me and grabs my face with her bloodstained hands. "Remember," she commands me and as she does, her pupils dilate and a flood of memories overflow into my mind.

I see myself coming to Letha as the Angel. I see myself forcing myself on her. I hear her cries, I feel her pushing me away from her. I hear her begging me to stop. I feel myself penetrate her as she gasps in pain below me. She lets out a cry of help and the vision is too overwhelming to bare. I close my eyes and the vision shifts to the girl from my class Ashley. Her same cries for help. The same begging me to stop as she calls out to me, telling me that I am ugly.

I shake the visions from my head. "What the fuck!" I call out to her. "Get the fuck out of my head!" I command of her. "It's not true. That is not how it happened!" I yell at her.

"My beautiful boy." She sooths, "my beautiful strong boy."

I look away from her to Pryce who looks disgusted and ashamed of me. "What did you do to me?" I ask my mother. "You drugged me." I accuse her.

"No, my love." She says to me. "This is who _we_ are." She says with a proud smile. "For God did not spare angels when they sinned, but cast them into hell and committed them to chains of gloomy darkness to be kept until the judgment."

"Stay away from me, you fucking psychopath! You're fucking insane."

"Think hard my son," she continues in her calm demeanor. "Your insatiable appetite for women. Your inability to control your sexual urges. Their unexplainable urges to have you _lie upon_ them."

"What are you saying?" I say in between clenched teeth with tears falling down my cheeks.

"You have always been so special. My special _beautiful_ boy."

"What the fuck am I?" I yell at her knowing that there has always been something different about me. The way that Peter looks at me. My ability to persuade others. The voices in my head.

I look at my mother and I give her the same eyes as I give those who I demand something from. I feel the blood trickling from my nose as I ask her one more time. "What am I?"

She smiles at me as if she is proud of me. "My dear boy." She places her hand on my cheek. "You are an incubus as I am a succubus, and with my help, I will show you to control your urges."


	2. Full Moon

**Full Moon**

 **Peter**

Roman trails in behind me as I head for Destiny's door. My hands shake and my palms are sweaty as I reach for the knob. Before I can touch the doorknob, the door flies open and Destiny looks at me with a pressed look on her face. "Get in." She says lowly, tugging on my shirt and pulling me into her apartment.

"Good to see you too, Destiny." I joke with her and she begins chewing on her blue painted nails. She looks just as nervous as I do and I wonder what has her so shaken up. "Hey, what is going on with you?" I ask her and she looks up at me with her deep blue eyes.

"Do you feel it too?" Roman asks her as he pushes past me.

She looks at him with shocked eyes. "What are you talking about?" She says trying to play it off. I look at her and I can tell that she is lying. She felt it too. She felt whatever it was that we felt at the grocery store.

"Don't play dumb," Roman tells her lowly. "It's obvious you felt it too. What the fuck was that? Who the fuck is this girl?"

"Listen to me," She responds between clenched teeth, "You two keep your heads down and your fingers out of this." She threatens. "You have no idea what you are dealing with and you need to stay out of it."

"Do you," I say to her as I side-eye her. "Do you know what we are dealing with?"

She sighs exuberantly, "You guys barely made it out alive with the Vargulf, and that shit that you pulled with the bacon grease was not funny!" She points her index finger at me aggressively. "You two got lucky. You're not going to get lucky again."

Roman purses his lips unsatisfied with her answer. "Just tell us what we are dealing with, or we will figure that out for ourselves. What is she? A witch? A fairy? The Easter Bunny?"

"This isn't funny," She tells him angrily. "You have no clue what you are dealing with."

"Then enlighten us." Roman says. "What do you know?" Destiny shakes her head and Roman throws his hands up in the air in defeat. "Whatever, I am leaving." He looks over at me. "Hurry up in here or I will leave you to walk."

He walks out of the apartment and when he does, I look over at my cousin. "What is it that you're not telling me?" I ask her in a softer tone than Roman approached her with.

"Peter, just please promise me that you will just leave well enough alone with this one." She begs me and I find myself more intrigued than frightened.

"Is she a Vargulf? I didn't get much of a scent from her."

"Just drop it, Peter!" She yells and I am taken aback by her hostile tone.

"Damn Dee." I say, "Alright, I will drop it." I tell her as I turn away from her and head to Roman as he waits by the car. I look over at Roman who leans against the car, arms crossed smoking a cigarette.

He watches me carefully as I approach him, scanning me to see if I gathered any information out of Destiny. Seeing none, he gives me a simple nod as he flicks the cigarette to the ground and heads into his car. I sit in the car quietly while we are entrapped in our thoughts. I wonder what Roman is thinking, not having much experience in this lifestyle.

I comb my memories for anything that my uncle may have said to me. I know that my uncle came across so many different creatures and beings in his lifetime, that he must have come across someone like that girl. I wonder what she is and I wish my uncle Nicolae was here to help me understand what I felt with that girl.

Roman pulls up to the mailbox and I thank him for the ride. He doesn't return anything to me and I step out of the car when he calls out my name, "Peter," he says leaning over to look at me through the window of his small car. "The full moon's tonight. 8 o'clock?" He simply says and I nod at him. He nods back. "See you then." He rolls up the window and drives off before I can fully close the door; it shutting as he peels off.

I head down the stairs where my mother cooks something delicious in the kitchen. I inhale deeply letting the scent of cooking meat enter my nostrils. Lynda is getting ready for the full moon for me, and I cannot wait to dig my teeth in what she is cooking.

"Hi Lynda." I say to her. "I got some more steak." I tell her handing the bag from the grocery store.

"That took you a while," She observes. "What took you so long?"

"I ran into Roman." I tell her and she frowns at me, knowing that I haven't spoken to Roman since Letha's death. "Then we went over to Dee's," I tell her.

"Why did you go there?" She asks absentmindedly while turning over the steak; the sound of its sizzling screaming in the room.

"Something…" I contemplate over whether or not I should tell her what I saw at the grocery store. After a moment of fighting over it in my head, the side of me to keep quiet wins. "It was nothing, we were just talking about the full moon."

She simply returns with a nod.

"Mom?" I say to her after a moment of silence. "In your lifetime, what was the most dangerous creature you've come across?" I ask her and she stops what she is doing and looks at me with an inquisitive look.

"What is going on, Son?" She asks me approaching me.

I shrug back at her. "I am not sure." I admit to her. "Something feels off, and I don't know how to describe it." She frowns at me, thinking that this must be about Letha, and who knows, it might be some strange way that my mind is dealing with her loss, but that doesn't explain Destiny's strange behavior regarding the girl.

"Peter, there are people in this world that will wish bad things upon you, and there are others that will change you in ways that you cannot change yourself. I know that it is hard to come to terms with what happened with Letha, but I promise you it will get better and you will see that light. And when you do, you will be glad you fought through this."

"Yeah," I sigh giving her an unconvincing side smile.

"There are billions of people on this earth to love you." She says placing her hand on my cheek. "You have so many people who love you, and that is a beautiful thing in and of itself."

"Thanks, Mom." I say to her and she kisses me on the forehead. "Oh shit, Mom, you're burning the steak!" I yell and she runs over to the kitchen fire right as the fire alarm goes off.

I find myself smiling for the first time since her death at the sight of my mother frantically throwing the kitchen towel over the flames.

 **Roman**

She moans deeply, the vibration of her mouth sends shivers down my spine. I feel her smile while she sucks on me and I let out a sigh and untense my shoulders. I place my hand on her head and guide her to the speed that I want her at. She moans more as she holds onto my hips while I guide her. She looks up at me and I smile down at her with a moan. I feel myself climaxing and she gets herself ready. I cum inside her mouth, since I paid extra for that, and she takes it with pleasure. I push her head away when I am done and head to the sink to wash her off of me.

She comes over wiping her mouth seductively. "That was yummy," she says coming towards me and I shew her away with a flick of my wrist. The motion annoys her, but she keeps her mouth shut about it. She takes a water bottle from the small hotel fridge and takes a swig from it.

I wipe my hands dry and tuck myself back into my jeans. I pull out my wallet and hand her what I owe her, plus a little extra to keep her clean. She smiles at me and counts the stack I hand her.

"So, when do you think you will be ready for me?" She asks me biting her lip seductively.

"I am finished for the day, thanks." I tell her blatantly with a pressed smile.

She looks at me with a mixture of shock and confusion and with a scoff she says, "What about me?"

I let out a sigh, not wanting to hear this conversation. "What about you?" I ask her as I turn towards her.

"What the fuck, Roman?" She says in an annoyed tone. "You call me up and make me suck your dick, you cum in my mouth, and then you won't even flick me off for a minute?" She yells.

I crack my neck and exhale. "What the fuck do you think the 500 was for?" I ask her calmly. "For you to keep your mouth shut."

"You're a fucking Asshole, Roman Godfrey!" She calls out.

I let out another sigh of defeat and at this point I just want her to shut up. I look her in the eyes and use my suggestive powers on her. She freezes in my gaze. "You're going to leave this room like you never met with me. You're going to go home and shower, then you are going to wait until I call you again."

"I should go home and shower." She says excitedly and I give her a pressed smile.

Once she leaves the room, I slump down on the bed wiping the blood from my nose. I sit on the bed for a moment, thinking about my powers and what they mean. I try not to think too much about it and decide to head home and check up on Shelly.

I head out of the hotel room into the parking lot where I see the Ford truck parked at the end of the lot. I roll my eyes and walk over to the truck to see my mother slouched in the seat with oversized sunglasses and a scarf wrapped around her head, trying to obscure her identity.

I look at her with a bored look on her face and she sighs, rolling the window down. "What are you doing here?" I ask her in a low tone.

"Roman." She says in a scolding tone. "I told you what you were, in the hopes that you would find an innocent girl to carry your seed, and instead you lie with this riff raff." She scoffs with disgust. "If you plant your seed in a woman of this nature, the child will bare horrendous deformities and abnormalities. Not like my beautiful boy." She says grazing her hand on my cheek.

I swat her hand away and give her a pressed tone. "I am not going to give you a kid to play house with."

"Then why did I tell you that you were an Incubus?" She says in-between pressed teeth.

"So I could better understand these powers that get my dick sucked." I tell her with a smile and she recoils in revulsion.

"Oh Roman," she sighs. "Must you always be so abhorrent?" She asks as she puts the truck in drive.

"Next time, you can just come in and watch if you'd like to supervise." I tell her with a smile and she scoffs, leaving the parking lot.

 **Clara**

I look up at the sign that advertises palm readings, fortune telling, and couple's intimacy classes. I swallow hard as I enter the threshold of the establishment. The door chimes as I enter and I am struck with the overwhelming smell of incense and essential oils. I look around the shop for a moment when a girl comes running out with a large smile that takes up most of her face.

"Welcome," she calls out to me. "How can I help you today?"

"I was hoping to get my palm read." I tell her and her smile grows larger.

"Of course, come on in." She says as she escorts me past a wall of beads and into a room with a round table, two chairs, and a fake crystal ball in the middle of the table. I sit down on the chair and she sits diagonally to me. She smiles at me, "Payment comes first; $39.99 with your first reading, I take all major credit card retailers, no personal checks, no refunds, and tips are greatly appreciated." She says with her large smile.

I take out a fifty and hand it to her. She takes the bill and holds it to the light. After examining it for a moment ensuring that it is not a fake, she smiles largely at me and says, "Let's get to it," placing the bill in her bra.

She takes my palm at begins rubbing her thumbs, tracing the lines of my palms. "I see a great love will enter your life." She says deeply and I raise an eyebrow. "Yes," she says reading my reaction. "he is tall, dark, and handsome." She says with a giggle. "And strong." She continues, "I see great wealth coming to you, but not through death, but by chance." She says hopefully. "Your lifeline is strong and runs across your palm, so you will live a long and healthy life, with only one bad sickness that you will overcome."

"Can you go back to that 'great love' of mine?" I ask her and she beams figuring that I am buying into this and she can squeeze more sessions out of me.

She looks at my hand deeply and continues. "I can see that you have already seen him, from afar, but neither of you have made the leap to introduce one another." She says and I don't give her an expression to respond with.

"What does he look like?" I ask her.

"He is handsome," she says again. "Strong build, fair skin, stunning eyes."

"Is he rugged or more refined?" I ask her and before she can respond, I continue. "Does he have flowing brown hair, or slicked back sandy blonde hair?" She swallows hard and I continue. "Is he the sexy Incubus type who is abusing his power, or gypsy wolf who has turned against the moon?" She drops my palm and looks at me wide eyed. "I hope it's the wolf, the other one is so overrated." I say in a flat tone.

"Get out." She says sternly and I do not move.

I clear my throat, "I am curious, did you know what I was when I walked into this establishment, or are you still trying to figure it out?" I ask her with a smile on my lips.

"I know exactly what you are." She says lowly. "Peter has done nothing to disturb the balance." She says angrily. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"He has turned against the moon and you know as well as I that once he makes that first turn. He won't be able to get enough of it and the Vargulf will take over him and he will be a threat to the natural order of things." I say lowly.

"You're so fucking self-righteous." She says angrily. "Peter has done nothing wrong. Where the hell were you when the Vargulf was killing those innocent girls? You should have been here, and you should have taken her life, not waiting for Peter to handle it, then punishing him for taking care of your job!" She says angrily.

"Christina was not a threat to the natural balance." I say simply.

"Tell that to all those girls she killed." She says rolling her eyes.

"Tell me more about Roman and Peter." I say to her.

"They are not a threat to anyone." She says threateningly. "Peter has only turned against the moon a handful of times and I have kicked him in the balls for doing so. And Roman is a harmless ass who has no idea what he is."

"Roman and Peter are abusing their powers." I tell her. "Peter feels the pull turning against the moon has, and I have a feeling that Roman knows exactly what he is and is abusing his power even more than he was when he was unaware of it."

"Look," She says in a condescending tone. "I know your sister." She says and I do not react to this. "I had an agreement with your sister when she came to Hemlock Grove years ago that she would turn a blind eye to the Rumancek family's dealings."

"I am not my sister, Destiny." I return in the same condescending tone. "I don't make deals with gypsies."

 **Roman**

I look at my watch as I am running late to Peter's trailer. I am sure he is freaking out, wanting to get this over with and I speed over to his place.

I enter the trailer and the overwhelming smell of meat fills the air. I cough at the smell and Lynda smiles over at me. I head over to her and she gives me a warm hug. "Thank you for being here for him." She says quietly to me.

I glance over to Peter who sits on the couch nervously bouncing his legs and chewing at his nails. "You ready for this?" I ask him as I pat him on his shoulders.

Peter returns with a grunt as he gets off of the couch. He heads wordlessly to the front yard of the trailer, while Lynda and I follow behind. Peter snacks on the steaks that Lynda made for a moment, before beginning to strip from his clothes. I watch him as he rolls his shoulders and stretches his neck for the transition. He looks over at me one last time with a concerned look in his eyes. Then his body begins contorting and snapping in the painfully looking turn.

Peter begins grunting and exclaiming in pain as the wolf begins to make his way out of the human form. His skin begins peeling off and once he has shed all of his skin, the wolf begins eating the remaining parts. I always feel myself getting sick at this point and I look away while he finishes up.

Once he is done, the wolf runs out in the woods and I run after him. Lynda watches with a smile as we run out together. I look around in the woods, feeling at peace here for the first time in a while.

I look around and I watch as Peter runs off in the distance, but my heart stops when I see a girl approaching Peter in his wolf form. "Hey!" I call out to the girl. She doesn't flinch and she continues to head towards the wolf, completely unfazed by his large and dangerous appearance.

"Hey!" I call out to her again. "There is a wolf out there!" I yell at her and she does not respond to me. I begin running over to Peter as he approaches the girl heading to him.

I watch as the girl stops and stands before Peter in his wolf form. Peter approaches the girl cautiously and she extends her hand out to him. "Don't touch him!" I yell out to her but she doesn't listen to me. She continues to hold her hand out to the wolf, bending her knees to be at the same level as him. Peter approaches her and extends his nose out to the girl. He watches her cautiously for a moment and sniffs at her while she waits patiently for him to approach her. Peter extends his nose to her and I stop dead in my tracks when the girl places her hand on Peter's nose.

When she touches Peter, he turns from his wolf form to his human one in the blink of an eye. Without the bloody painful turn back to his human form, Peter lies naked before the girl as a human in a second. Peter looks up at the girl in shock, knowing that he is back in his human form. I run over to Peter and in the moment that I was looking at him, which was less than a second, the girl disappears and is nowhere to be found.

"Peter!" I yell at him. "Peter are you alright?" I ask looking down at a completely clean and naked Peter. He looks shaken as he looks wide eyed in the distance. "Peter, are you alright?" I ask him. "What the hell happened?" I yell at him. "What the hell was that?"

"It was the girl." He says wide eyed looking off into the distance. "It was the girl." He repeats hysterically.

"Where the fuck did she go?" I ask him looking around frantically for the girl.

"It was the girl." Peter repeats over and over completely overcome with fear and shock.


	3. Introductions

****Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I created a cover for this story, and the girl is how I picture Clara in this story. I hope you like this so far and more chapters are coming. Let me know in the reviews what you think.****

* * *

 **Introductions**

 **Roman**

I drag Peter towards the trailer, huffing with every pull of his limp body. "Lynda!" I yell out as I see the trailer off in the distance. "Lynda!" I yell again and she comes running out of the trailer.

"What the hell happened?" She asks as she approaches us, seeing a disoriented human Peter repeating 'it was the girl' over and over.

"There was a girl in the woods and she approached Peter." I tell her frantically. "And when she touched him, he…" I look down at Peter as he continues to repeat the words over and over again.

"He what?" Lynda asks lowly.

"He turned back." I tell her wide eyed. "With the snap of a finger. He was back to his human form."

Lynda gulped, "Get him inside, Now!" She says as I head towards the trailer. She looks over her shoulder before heading in the trailer behind me. "Cover him up!" Lynda yells waving her hand at me while frantically grabbing for the phone.

Peter continues to repeat the words over and over again, while I grab him and wrap him up in a blanket. He is shaking violently and he is cold to the touch. I look over at him with a pressed look in my eyes. I am worried about him, and seeing the empty look in his eyes makes the sight of him that much worse.

"Destiny!" Lynda yells at the phone in a sense of relief. "You need to get to the trailer _now_!" She yells at her with the sternest voice I have heard come out of Lynda. "Wait, you know? And you didn't tell me there was one in town?" She says in a pressed tone. She waits for a moment for Destiny to respond, and I wish I could hear what she is saying to Lynda. "Yeah well one of them got to Peter and turned him back." She pauses, "I know it's the full moon. It goes against their rules." She waits a moment, "It doesn't matter, Destiny, just get your ass over here now!" She yells hanging up the phone.

"What was that?" I ask her. "Who was that girl?"

She smiles her motherly smile at me and tries to hide any fear that she was just displaying with Destiny over the phone. She kindly pushes past me and goes over to Peter. "Son, take this." She says pressing some herbs into his mouth. After a bit of a struggle, she is able to get him to take the herbs and he instantly begins to calm down, no longer chanting hysterically.

 **Peter**

I am shoved into a cocoon of blankets as I look across the living room where Roman, Lynda, and Destiny all sit piling on one couch, hesitant to sit next to me. They watch me carefully and cautiously, waiting for me to snap or react rashly in some way.

I sit there trying to make sense of it myself. No matter how many times I go over it in my head, there is no way for me to make sense of it. I remember the girl. I remember looking into her deep blue eyes. They looked like two blueberries staring back at me. I remember seeing no fear in her eyes as she approached me. There was something about her that drew me in, like she was calling me to her. I remember seeing a light around her, almost like a smoke around her, and it was beckoning me to her. All I really remember is not being in control of myself as I approached her.

I remember feeling her cold hand touch my snout and when it did, there was no pain—no change really. But I knew I was back in my human form, and there was no explaining it. I remember seeing a blinding white light, and hearing a high pitch hum, and then there was nothing. After that, all I can remember is sitting on this couch, looking back at the concerned faces of my loved ones.

I look at Roman as he watches me carefully. I know that he is going to want an explanation for what I felt and what she was like, but I am not sure what to tell him and where to begin.

"I think we should just leave well enough alone." Destiny begins.

"Agreed." My mother says.

"No." Roman says. Roman sighs and looks back and forth between the two women that he is sitting in between. He is shoved uncomfortably between the two small women, looking even smaller next to the large Godfrey. "That girl did something to Shelly in the grocery store. She _changed_ her somehow."

"Is Shelly acting differently?" Destiny asks in a worried tone.

"Well, no." Roman says, "But she changed the way she looked. And then she changed Peter." He looks at me now. "What did it feel like?"

"Like nothing." I shrug to him and Roman sighs, not wanting to hear that answer.

"What is she?" Roman asks looking at Destiny. "I know that you know what she is." He says to her lowly. "You and I both know that we won't stop searching for this girl until we get an answer about this."

"Drop it, Roman." I tell him and he looks at me with a betrayed expression. "Whatever she is, leave it be." I tell him and he looks at me with a stabbing glare.

"What the fuck, Peter?" he says angrily. "You are just going to puss out?"

"You have no idea what we are dealing with!" I yell at him and the tension in the room grows. "Just fucking drop it and she will leave us be."

"Like hell." Roman lets out as he stomps out of the home, slamming the door behind him.

I look over at Destiny and my mother who sit frozen on the couch in tense awkward positions. I swallow hard and look at the two women. "You know what she is?" I ask them and they do not respond, but they do not have to. "Nicolae told me about these beautiful children that he met in his youth." I begin, "He told me that they had an incredible draw to them. He told me that they were the most powerful creatures he ever came across. That they would drain the powers out of the supernatural beings." I swallow hard and look them both in the eyes. "It was one of the only creatures he came across that genuinely terrified him." I say heavily and Lynda begins tearing up. "Is she one of them?"

"Keep your head down and respect the natural order as I have taught you since you were a boy." Lynda threatens.

"Is she what killed Dad?" I ask her and she throws her watery eyes to the ground. I say no more and neither do they. It is clear in the room that there is nothing more that needs to be said. Whatever the girl is, she is far more dangerous than the Vargulf and any other creature we have seen walk this Earth.

 **Roman**

I sit in the boardroom staring at the expense reports while they speak of expanding the Godfrey aim.

"Godfrey industry has increased its profitability for the last 17 quarters, leading the field for biotech, pharmaceuticals, and genetic engineering. I am pleased to report, we are for the fourth year in the row, the world's largest privately held corporation of its kind in North America."

"Couple of thoughts," I interrupt, "Anybody been to Maui?" I ask the room and the members look at each other with confused glances. "No one?" I ask looking around. "I just got back a few weeks ago, it's even more beautiful than they say." I press on my tablet and take over the screen of the board room. Music begins playing and I continue. "Say hello to Healani Kaulakakui." I say showing them photos of the girl from my vacation.

"Roman," Pryce sighs, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"I fucked this girl." I tell him with a chuckle. "I fucked her a lot." I continue. "Godfrey Industries is the leader in 3-dimensional organ printing, right?"

"Pioneered it." Pryce says. "We're in clinical trails on the beta version for regenerating gallbladder function."

"But the target demographic for that technology will be dead soon." I say harshly. "Which puts a big dent in our repeat business. We should be focusing on a genetic engineering on enhancing the youth experience." I point at a photo of the woman lying topless on the beach. "Bigger, better, tighter, longer, thicker…" I smile at Pryce as he gives me a pressed look. "I guarantee you Healani Kaulakakaui never wants the party to end."

"Perhaps we can discuss this later during sidebar." Pryce says, "Gentleman, thank you for your time." He calls out to the room as the old winkling men shuffle out of their seats uncomfortably.

"Quick question," I call out to them before the depart from the room. "about the quarterly earnings report." I say bringing out the large binder. "Table 47. Miscellaneous R and D. What is that?"

Pryce cuts me a look that could kill and in a low tone says, "R and D that is miscellaneous."

"Seems like a lot of zeros are being spent on miscellaneous. What for?" I ask him.

"It's extremely technical." He tells me in a condescending tone. "You need an advanced degree in Paleovirology to even begin to understand."

"Do any of you have an advanced degree in Paleovirology?" I ask the group and the men shift in their seats uncomfortably. "So, millions of my money is being spent and no one knows on what." I say walking to the end of the desk in the room. "Now that just doesn't feel right." I look at Pryce more than I do the others. "My mother has been removed from the company, and now you're dealing with me. This runaround bullshit isn't going to fly. You feel me on that?" No one in the room says anything and I leave the room.

Pryce follows me out the room calling out to me. "Roman, you are a bright young man, together there is no limit to—"

"Let's take this to your office, shall we?" I tell him as I enter the bathroom. I begin urinating as Pryce reluctantly follows me into the bathroom. "How much are you skimming?" I ask him.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He says lowly. "That was uncalled for, unfair, and wrong."

"I asked a question in there," I say looking back at him. "I expect an answer. Until I get one, I am putting a freeze on all further funding."

"You don't have the authority." Pryce says.

"My mother and Norman didn't give a shit about whatever it is you're up to, but your joyride's over."

"Everyone has secrets locked away behind closed doors somewhere, Roman." Pryce says lowly, "I am certain you'd like me to keep yours."

"Oh, you don't want to squab with me, Pryce. It won't come out well for you." I say smacking him lightly in the face with the hand that held my dick.

I leave the bathroom and head up to my office where I sit down and think about what Pryce can be working on that was so heavily guarded by my mother and how this can benefit her.

 **Clara**

I sit on the couch, curling my legs to my chest as I bite down on my nails, a trait my mother always scolded me on. My sister comes into the room and hands me a cup of tea. She sighs and I take it from her. I pull the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and hold the mug with both hands. I swallow hard and look up at her as she sits down on the couch next to me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an agreement with the gypsy girl?" I ask her lowly and she lets out a sigh.

"It was when I first got into Hemlock Grove." She explains. "She sensed me while I was watching her uncle." She shrugs. "We agreed that if I kept her uncle off of my radar, she would reform him."

"Nicolae Rumancek was one of the most dangerous and out of control Vargulfs we have ever seen." I tell her lowly.

"And the gypsies handled it." She returns in the same tone. I swallow at her harsh tone and take a sip of tea. "You shouldn't have visited Destiny." She says angrily.

"Why?" I ask her, "Afraid the boys might see me coming for them?"

She sighs exuberantly. "You have to feel their powers and their intentions, not fucking toy with them." I roll my eyes and she continues. "That shit you pulled turning him from his wolf form is a violation of the natural balance." I sigh and she continues. "He was turning with the moon, Clara, and you disturbed that for a cheap show."

"Is there a point that you are getting to?" I ask her with a sigh.

"You're playing a dangerous game, throwing yourself at them. Toying with a Vargulf is one thing, but the Incubus—"

"I know." I interrupt her. "I understand the severity of the issue, and I will be more cautious next time." I tell her but she is not convinced. "I am tired." I announce to her. "I am heading in for the night." I put the tea cup on the table and head towards my bedroom.

"Clara," my sister calls out to me and I look back at her. She looks me up and down for a moment, and after contemplating saying something to me, she decides against it and says, "good night."

"Good night." I tell her as I turn away from her.

 **Peter**

I feel myself slipping into a dream as I lie on the couch. My body grows heavy and primitive visions begin to form. Everything is in black and white. A vision of a girl riding a horse, taking jumps on a course is shown, then flashes to blood dripping down a staircase. Nails being torn off someone's fingers. A high pitch ringing is heard. The sun sets over a hill. A horse rears. A girl screams. A grandfather clock strikes at 10 o'clock.

I inhale deeply as I raise from my dream in a pool of my sweat. I look around the room to see that it is night time and Lynda must be in her room sleeping. I look around the room for a moment, breathing heavily, when I jump at the sound of my phone vibrating against the table. I grab my phone and see that it is Roman calling me.

I pick up the phone and without saying anything Roman says, "Did you have the dream?" He asks on the other line. I don't say anything and he continues. "A girl, the horse, some clock or something." He says and my heart races.

I pull the phone from my ear and look at the time. "10 o'clock." I let out reading the time.

"Come over." Roman says simply and hangs up. I groan as I get up off of the couch and head over to my room to get dressed. I head over to Roman's house and before I can knock on the door, he answers it and tells me to get in.

He wordlessly walks me to the study where he pours me a glass of scotch and hands it to me. He pours himself a drink and heads over to the fireplace at the end of the study. I take a seat at the table as I watch him wearily. He is on edge and his shoulders are tense. I can tell that he has been obsessing over Godfrey Industries, and hasn't had a chance to himself. He hasn't even called me much to talk about the girl.

We sit in the study in front of the fireplace in complete silence, both consumed by our own thoughts, either about the dream, or the company, or the girl. I sit there wondering about the dream, trying to make sense of what we had just seen together. I fidget with my nails while Roman stares at the fire with the glass of scotch in his hand. "It was the country club." He finally speaks up. "The horse was jumping over an obstacle at the country club. They host show jumping there." He says absentmindedly staring at the flames dancing against the wood.

"Did you recognize anything else?" I ask him in a hoarse tone, my heart racing at the thought.

"The clock." He says still looking onto the flames. "It is in the lobby of the country club." He says taking a sip of his drink, groaning as it hits his throat.

"What do you think it means?" I ask him.

"Someone just got murdered." He finally says turning towards me. I look at him, trying to read his expression and failing to do so. "Let's go check it out." He says, placing the glass on the mantel.

"Are you fucking insane?" I say not getting up from my chair. "It's almost midnight and you want to break into the country club looking for a murder that you saw in a dream?" I say to him skeptically and he looks at me with a matter-of-fact expression.

"Stay if you want then!" He calls out to me as he heads to the entry way. "I am sure Olivia will love to catch up with you." His voice echoes in the halls.

I roll my eyes and exhale deeply. He leaves me with no other choice than to follow him. I groan as I get up and head out the door with Roman. I see something shift in the corner of my eye and see Shelly looming in the spiral stairway looking down at us. I wink at her as I head out the door and she returns with a sheepish wave of the hand.

Roman and I stay quiet in the car as we head towards the country club, with nothing but the roar of his car filling the silence. I look out the window as we speed past the woods at night. I wonder to myself in this moment if there will ever be a moment in my life where death does not consume my life.

Roman parks just outside the closed gate of the country club and we work together to hoist ourselves over the gate. I follow behind Roman as he knows more about the layout than I do. He heads towards the horse's stables as we agree that is a good place to start, considering our dream.

As soon as we enter the stables of the country club, we are struck by the smell of horse shit. I curse under my breath as I hold my hand up to my nose to block the stench. Roman does the same and we continue into the stables. Roman holds out a flashlight, pointing it in each stable at the horses. The horses look upset and uneasy at our presence in the stables. They make dissatisfied sighs and pace uncomfortably as we walk through, shining our light at them, not knowing what we are looking for.

Roman hears something shuffle around and points his beam quickly at the end of the stables. At the end of his beam stands a horse peaking from its door. Roman sighs and we continue to look through the stables.

"Roman, I think this is a lost—"

"Shh!" Roman stops me before I can finish. He continues down the end of the stables with his shoulders tensed and I can tell that he is worried. I follow him carefully as he points the beam down the stables towards a rustling.

Roman approaches the horse and it tries to rear away from him, but he approaches it tenderly. I watch Roman in shock as I have never seen him approach another being in such a way, not even Shelly.

Roman extends his hand out to the horse as it cautiously backs away from him. He smiles at the horse, as if communicating with it without saying a word. The horse nudges its nose to Roman's palm and he takes it in his grasp. When Roman's hand meets the horse's nose, Roman inhales deeply and closes his eyes. His brows push together and he holds the horse like this for a moment.

Roman opens his eyes after a moment and looks back at me with an expression on his face that shows he is worried. "He saw it." Roman says looking back at me confusingly. "He saw her get murdered."

I look at Roman, wondering how he would know that from touching the horse. Before I can ask Roman any questions about what he just saw, we both jump when we hear a slamming of a door.

Both Roman and I whip around and point our beams at the source of the slamming. We both freeze when we see at the end of our beams, a familiar blue-eyed girl.

 **Roman**

I look at the end of the stables with wide eyes. Standing before the two shining lights is the girl that has been haunting Peter and I. Her eyes are scrunched closed, her arm is shielding her eyes from our beams while she uses her other arm to point her flashlight at us.

I push past Peter to get a better look at her, but she shields her face from our lights. I drop the beam of the flashlight from her face and Peter does the same. When the light is no longer in her face, she looks up at the two of us. I look at her for the first time since she appeared to us at the grocery store.

Her jaw is sharp, with plump rosy lips. Her eyes are a deep mesmerizing blue, almost purple shade of color, with thick angular brows that match her long chocolate colored hair. She is short as both Peter and I tower over her. I watch her carefully as she takes the both of us in.

After a moment of all three of us staring each other down, I finally speak up. "What are you doing here?" I ask her in a threatening tone and she presses her brows together with confusion and irritation at my tone, not figuring that would be my first words to her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She returns in the same unwelcoming tone.

"I am a member here." I tell her and she returns at me with a bored look. "What did you do to my sister in the grocery store?" I ask her.

She looks at me with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

"You did something to her. What did you do to her?" I look at Peter who is completely captivated by her. He watches her with wide unwavering eyes. He looks almost afraid of her. "What did you do to him?" I ask her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says in a pressed tone.

"Don't play dumb," I say approaching her and her eyes widen at my advancement. She backs away from me and I continue to advance on her. "You did something to them and I want to know how." I look down at her and I can tell that she is afraid of me, despite how well she hides it.

"Look," she says putting her hands up in surrender. "I am here because I had this weird dream about horses, and blood, and I recognized this place." She says and I back away from her. She shrugs, "I am not sure why I am here, or what I expected to find, but I thought I should come."

I look back at Peter who is still stuck looking at her with wide and fearful eyes. I look back at the girl and take in a deep gulp. "We had the same dream." I tell her and her brows furrow together.

"Both of you?" She asks and I nod. "The clock," she begins, "What time was it on the clock?"

"10 o'clock." Peter finally chimes in. He looks up at the girl with a confused glare. "You share our dreams." He lets out.

"It's probably just a coincidence." She says as she steps away from us. "I don't know why I decided to come here." She says as she leaves the stables.

"Wait!" I call out to her as I run after her. "The fuck it's a coincidence!" I call out to her. "What do you think it means?"

She shrugs as she walks away from us, "Maybe there's some suggestive mind-altering drugs in the water system." She calls out as she continues to walk away from us. She continues to the back of the locker rooms where the jockeys get ready before the race.

I follow her, not looking back to see if Peter is joining us. "That doesn't explain what you did to my sister, and to Peter." I call out to her.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" She calls out looking back at me when she suddenly trips on something and falls to the ground. She looks over at what she tripped on, and after a moment of silence, she lets out a blood curdling scream.

I look down to see the mutilated body of a girl strewn across the floor. I fall to my knees and grab the girl's face, covering her mouth so no one can hear her scream. She thrashes in my arms and I tighten my grip on her so she doesn't get loose. I press her to my chest as her muffled screams try to escape the palm of my hand. I press her harder to my chest when I feel her tears falling on my palm.

She breathes heavily, hyperventilating under me as I press her to my chest and keep her quiet. After a moment of holding her down, she finally calms herself, and I pick her up to her feet and move her away from the body. I feel her hot tears hit my hand and I pull my hand from her face.

She turns and looks up at me with wet eyes, shaking from fear. Peter comes running over to see the carnage on the floor. Her eyes hit Peters and she shakes as she asks, "Was it you?" She says in a shaking tone.

"Fuck," Peter breathes, "No, of course not." He swallows hard.

"You've never seen a dead body?" I ask her and she looks away from me shaking her head.

"Not like this." She lets out looking at the body. "Do you know her?"

"It's Sarah O'Connor." I tell her, recognizing her from the club. "She competed in horse jumping." I explain. "She was 14."

The girl runs her fingers through her hair and lets out a sigh, "Oh God." She looks away from the girl, "Who could have done this?"

I let out a scoff, "In our experience, it could be anyone." Thinking about how Christina was the last person we expected to be the Vargulf.

"We need to tell somebody." She says as she begins to pull her phone out of her pocket.

"No!" Peter calls out. She looks at him with shocked eyes. "They will question why we are here, and we will become the first suspects."

"What are we supposed to do?" She yells at him, "Just leave her out here exposed like this?" She says looking down at the girl naked and mutilated like a victim of a Vargulf.

"They will find her in the morning." I tell her in a flat tone. "We need to make sure we are nowhere near the body when they find it."

She shakes her head defiantly, but knows that there is no other option. She, like us, has no better excuse for being out here, and the cops will question her involvement in the murder. She knows that it is best for all of us, that we leave her and the body where we found it.

"I can't do this." She lets out as she heads from the Country Club. Peter and I look at one another, then follow her.

"What is your name?" I call out to her and she shakes her head, holding her arms closely to her chest. "My name is Roman, and this is—"

"Please leave me alone." She calls out as she heads towards the outer gate of the Country Club. She crawls through a small opening in the fence, too small for Peter and I to fit through, and we are forced to climb over as we did before.

She gains footing on us, but we catch up to her when we get into my car. I slow down next to her as she continues to walk the side of the road, holding herself tightly. "You should get in the car." I tell her, we can give you a ride home." She shakes her head, brushing her palms against her bare arms. "Come on," I implore her, "it is cold outside."

She continues to walk, looking ahead and not listening to my attempts at getting her in the car. "There is a killer out there." Peter says quietly and she stops in her tracks, looking at him with a pressed glare. I give Peter a pressed look as well, and he simply looks at the girl with an unapologetic stare.

She exhales, and after a moment of thought, she grabs for the handle and squishes in the back seat of the car.

 **Peter**

It is the most uncomfortable car ride I have ever been in. I remember the car ride when my mother told my uncle that he had to move out and that he was no longer welcome in our home; and the tension in that car had nothing on this one.

I try not to look back at the girl and I can tell that she is not comfortable being in the back of the car either. I see Roman in my peripheral looking back at the girl from his rearview mirror. A line forms between Roman's brows as he frowns looking back at the girl. It is clear that he doesn't know what to do or say to the girl to make her feel any better.

I think about how she instantly thought of me when she saw the carnage of the girl. I wonder why she suspected me of such an act. I wonder if she sees something in me that I don't see in myself. I finally look back at her. She is perked up on alert, as if she is ready to jump out of the car at any notice. She is on edge and it is clear that she is uncomfortable being in the car with us.

She is chewing on her nails, and judging by the state that they are in, I can see that this is a common nervous tick. I clear my throat and her eyes flash to mine. Her eyes are so deep and dark blue; a fascinating color I have not seen in any eyes.

"I saw it," I say in a hoarse tone. I clear my throat and she presses her thick brows together while Roman looks over to me. "I saw a light…or an aura." I say and she looks at me wearily. "It was like a smoke around you…when you touched me…when you made me human again." She swallows hard and I continue. "And then I saw a bright light consume me."

"Peter," Roman says in a warning tone, but I continue.

"What did you do to me? When you touched me." She looks away from me and out the window of the car. "I don't know what you are," I tell her, "but I have never hurt anyone." I tell her and she doesn't look at me.

"You can drop me off here." She says so quietly that I can hardly hear her.

Roman pulls over the car, and he opens his door. He pulls on his chair to let her out from the back, holding out his hand for her to take as she crawls out of the car. She takes his hand hesitantly, and when she does, Roman's jaw tenses tightly. She sheepishly thanks him and scurries off into the neighborhood, careful not to show us what house she lives in.

Roman watches her for a while, then heads back into the car. He sits there for a moment then says, "I saw the light too." He says lowly. "Just now when I touched her." He swallows hard and pulls out a cigarette from his jacket pocket. He hands me one and lights the cigarette. "Do you know what she is?" He asks me and I exhale the smoke from my lips. "You would tell me if you knew what she was?"

"Whatever she is…they killed my dad." I tell him and he looks at me with tangled brows.

 **Clara**

I shake violently as I try to get the key into the damned lock. I sniffle as my nose runs at the memories of the mauled girl. I drop the keys on the patio and I shout out in frustration. I take in a deep breath, biting my lip as I smell Roman's musky cologne on me, transferred from when he held me down. I take the key in my fingers and collect myself as I press the key into the lock and twist, hearing the deadbolt click.

I open the door and turn on the lights. "Ana?" I call out to my sister. "Ana?" I call out louder now. "Anabel!" I yell and no answer greets me. I go into her room and she is not in there. I check the house to see that she is nowhere around. I swallow hard and head to my room.

I look down at my hands and see blood and dirt caked on my hands. I whimper as I head to my sink and vigorously wash my hands. Once they are clean, I start the shower, feeling the scent of death sticking to my body.

I strip my clothes and open the glass door to the shower. The water is hot, but feels comforting knowing that I am burning every remanence of that girl from my body. I exhale as my muscles relax under the stream of water showering down on my body.

I stay in the shower until the water begins to run cold. Once I am finished and sure that there is no evidence left of that girl, I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my body. I clip my wet hair on top of my head while I put on a silk night gown and get ready for bed.

I think about the dream and why Roman, Peter and I all shared the same dream. I wonder what this means, and if I will have validation that I am on the right path with my assignment. I take in a deep breath thinking about the boys and wonder how long it will take for me to feel right about taking their powers from them. It is supposed to feel right, but when I touched Peter, there was no evil in his heart and I question myself altogether.

I shake the ideas out of my head and after brushing my teeth and drying my hair with a towel, I crawl into my bed. I relive the memories of what I saw tonight. I can see the girl's body, horribly contorted in unnatural ways, as her body is covered in blood. The smell makes me want to wretch, and I push past that memory. I think about Peter, and how hurt he looked when I accused him of killing the girl. I know that he is capable of killing someone like that, but judging by the look on his face, I am confident that it was not him.

I think about Roman, and how he held me when I saw the body. I could hear his heart beat as he pressed me to his chest. He was scared, and I could hear it in the beating of his heart, but his demeanor painted another picture. I picture him holding me tightly, pressing one palm against my lips to keep me quiet, while the other one strokes my head softly.

I let out a moan and open my eyes to see Roman laying down in my bed, while I lay on his chest. He looks down at me with a warm smile. I look up at him with pressed brows, wondering what he is doing here.

"It's okay," He tells me, stroking my head softly. "You're only dreaming." My heart drops when he says this, and I push myself away from him. I look around the room and my eyes fall onto a teddy bear sitting atop the dresser. "You're only dreaming." He repeats.

"No!" I yell as I spring out of my bed. My heart races heavily as I try to gather myself. I look around my room and I no longer see Roman in my bed. My eyes frantically search for the teddy bear that alerts me that I am asleep. After determining that I am in fact awake, I take a second to calm myself, not allowing my mind to wonder if the incubus was the architect of my dream.


	4. Promises

**Promises**

 **Clara**

I sit in the park across the street from Godfrey Industries. It has been 2 months since Roman, Peter, and I all had our encounter with one another. I have been watching the two of them since our last encounter, and they have done nothing that would warrant me taking their powers from them. The two times that Peter has turned, he has done so naturally with the full moon. Roman has been surprisingly tame with his sexual exploits, and he has not lain with a woman since the night of the killings, presumably too focused with running Godfrey Industries. Since the death of the girl, 2 others have been found. Now, all killings have been completed on a full moon.

The police are unable to determine a correlation between the girls, and are unable to determine a motive as well. An animal attack has been thrown out as a possible cause, but has not been determined. With Peter keeping himself tame during the full moon, I have ruled him out as the killer, but find the idea of another wolf in Hemlock Grove to be uneasy.

I have watched Peter and Roman so carefully, and I have come to the resolution that neither are responsible for the death of these girls. The two have been working together to locate who can be behind these murders, and have been unsuccessful in their attempts. I have watched them carefully, and I often fantasize about approaching them and helping them solve these murders, however, the idea of it terrifies me. I know what these creatures are capable of, and though they may not show any external signs of evil, I cannot rule out its existence within them.

I have dedicated most of my days to watching the two of them. I am not sure why I am following them so much. I have determined they are not the cause of the deaths, so why am I wasting my day watching them? I find myself utterly fascinated by them and I am unable to go about my day without thinking of one of them.

I sit on a bench in the park watching as children play on the playground structures, seemingly unaware of the dangers around them. I swallow hard knowing that all their lives are at risk with creatures like Roman and Peter lurking, and it is my purpose to ensure they do not pose a threat to anyone.

Over the past few months, I have been unable to sleep, worried that Roman will enter my dreams. Roman is an Incubus, and has the power to take my life in my dreams, if he has me deep enough. Fearing that he will enter my dreams, I have been trying to avoid sleep at any cost, ensuring that I take short naps in bursts around his scheduled meetings, where he is too preoccupied to enter my dreams. The lack of sleep has been draining on me, along with my obsession of proving that these two men are a danger and should be dealt with. Once I get rid of them, I will be able to rest easy again.

Someone approaches my bench and I keep my eyes on Godfrey Industries, trying to mind my own business and avoid a conversation with whomever sits next to me. I glance over to get a good look at the person who chooses to sit on the bench that I am sitting at, verses any other bench in the park. My body stiffens when I see in my peripheral that the body next to me is that of the 7-foot Godfrey girl I had used to get Roman and Peter's attention. I swallow hard at the sight of her and quickly move my eyes to the ground.

The girl pulls out her phone and a stylist, typing on the phone. Shortly after, her phone says in a robotic tone, "hello." I hesitate to respond to her, and when I decide to finally say something to her, she begins typing again. Her phone chimes in and says, "I saw you sitting alone. Are you alone?"

I swallow hard at the comment. Was she sent by Roman to gather me and take me to Godfrey Tower where they will perform experiments on me? They are aware that I am not human, and though they are unaware of what I am, they may be tired of asking me, and have resorted to sending the deformed girl after me to do their experiments.

"I am alone too." The phone says, and I look up at the girl. She smiles down at me and I cannot help but feel the sweetness of her aura. I take in a deep breath, trying to talk myself down, knowing that she has innocent intentions. "You are very pretty." The phone says and I cannot help but smile sheepishly at the comment.

"Thank you." I finally say to her. I look back up at her and smile. "How did you lose your voice?" I ask her.

"Never had one." The phone responds.

"Everyone has a voice," I tell her, "Even if it's through a phone's app." She smiles at me and looks up at Godfrey Tower. "Doesn't really go with the gothic architecture of Hemlock Grove." I say and she moans out in agreement.

"From here?" The phone asks.

I shake my head. "No," I tell her. "I am here visiting my sister. You?"

"Unfortunately."

I frown over at the girl, only imagining the horrible things people have said to her regarding her image. She is a Succubus like her mother. Her mother had lain with Evil, and in doing so, she bore a child submerged with deformities to show the evil that lies within. However, it is clear that despite her mother being a Succubus, and her father having evil in his heart, she somehow managed to maintain an innocent aura.

"What do you do for fun around here?" I ask her, turning to her, making a point to look at her and show her that I am not disturbed by her appearance. She shrugs in return with a guttural groan and I frown at her. "What do you do with your friends?" I ask her.

The girl frowns and looks at her phone. Her bandaged hands shake as she types her response. "I have no friends." I frown at the comment and look down at the bench.

I chew on my lip as I stare at the cracking green paint of the bench we sit on. Finally, I look up at her and with a soft smile I say, "I can be your friend." She looks over at me and smiles sheepishly at me. "We can be alone together." I tell her and she lets out a rasping chuckle.

She pulls her phone up and with a smile she types, "Okay friend."

I let out a chuckle when I hear approaching footsteps. I look up and see a towering Roman Godfrey approaching us quickly. I swallow hard as he approaches us, knowing that I cannot escape before he is right in front of us. He pulls out a cigarette from his blazer pocket of his suit and lights it. In a cloud of smoke, he approaches us.

"Shelly," He lets out, blowing the smoke from his cigarette. "Are you ready? I am tired of these meetings." He looks over at me and I quickly throw my head down, hoping that he didn't recognize me.

I feel his eyes on me, I feel him piercing into me. If he had a better grasp of his powers, he could command me to look at him now and force me to do whatever he wanted. But he refrains from using his powers on me, and he finally looks away from me and over to his sister.

"Shall we?" He asks her and she looks over at me between strands of hair. I smile at her and she does the same. She looks away from me and stands next to her brother. He takes in her arm, locking it in his own and they stroll away from me in a cloud of cigarette smoke, making me question why he didn't say anything to me.

 **Roman**

It wasn't the first time I had seen the girl since the death of the girl in the stables. She has been sloppily following Peter and I around, and we have noticed her following us around for the past 2 months. We have decided together not to engage her. It seems that when we engage her, she is in control, and she has the answers. Peter and I are tired of her dancing around the truth and have taken Destiny and Lynda's advice and have left it well enough alone. We believe that if we don't give the girl the attention she is clearly seeking from us, then she will have no other choice but to come to us with answers. And now, here she is, sitting on a bench outside of my building, speaking with my sister.

"Shall we?" I ask looking at Shelly with a smile while the girl is unable to match my gaze. Shelly stands and I lock my arm into hers, walking away from the girl, not acknowledging her any further. I look over at Shelly, and once we are out of ear shot from the girl, I turn to her and ask, "Who was that girl?"

Shelly looks over at me, after a moment of staring at me, she pulls out her phone and types, "My friend."

I smile at Shelly, "Does your friend have a name?" I ask her. She shrugs and her shoulders tense. "Shelly," I begin, stopping our stride as we approach the car and unlock our arms. "Do you think you could introduce me to your friend when you get to know her better?" I ask her and she looks at me with pressed brows. I look at her as the car now separates us. "What is with that look?" I ask her defensively, "I just want to be her friend too."

Shelly frowns then pulls out her phone, "You don't have female friends."

I let out a scoff and she gives me an 'oh-come-on' look. I run my fingers through my hair then look over and smile at her. "How about this, you hang out with her, and tell me about her, and I promise you that I won't sleep with her?" I say in a bargaining tone.

She looks at me with a confused glare, weary of my intentions with the girl. She looks down and after a moment of mulling it over, she lifts her phone and types, "Promise?"

I smile at her devilishly "I promise," I tell her and she returns with her sheepish smile she hides behind her hair.

We both get into the car and head back home where I wonder about the girl and what I can get out of her through Shelly. If I can use Shelly to gather information on the girl, I can bring it to Peter and we can get a better grasp of what she is and why she is following us. I smile to myself knowing that I will finally have the upper hand on this girl.

 **Peter**

I sit in the car drumming my fingers onto the steering wheel as I approach the neighborhood outside the large city. I get nervous when I visit family and I never know what to say to them. I swallow hard thinking about how I am going to start. I haven't seen my cousin Katarina since I killed her father, and she has made it a point not to speak to me, my mother, or Destiny for turning our backs on Nicolae. I look up at the house that I am parked in front of. It is an average slice of suburbia; the baby blue house, the white trim, the red door…fuck even the white picket fence. I never pinned Katarina for the cookie cutter lifestyle. She was the most gypsy of us all. As children, she would often scold Destiny and I to remember our gypsy roots, to be proud of them, and never let anyone take them away from us. She was a very proud person of our culture, and I find myself taken aback that this is where she ended up.

I swallow hard, knowing that Destiny will kill me for finding Katarina's address and coming here, but if my mother and Destiny won't tell me anything about this girl, then maybe Katarina will.

I take a deep breath and open the door to my car. I shut the door and head up the steps to her home. My hands are shaking and I try desperately to calm my nerves. I ball my shaking hand into a tight fist and knock loudly on the red door.

I hear children calling out and some rustling in the home. I hear a woman call out for a man to answer the door, and I back away from the door. Before I can get off of the porch, the door swings open, and a well-kept man opens the door. His brown hair is perfectly swept to the side with a thick layer of product, his eyes are blue and seem kind. He has no blemishes and besides smile lines, he looks like he could be a model for a Men's Warehouse or something.

"Can I help you?" He asks me, looking me up and down.

"I…I am sorry, I must have the wrong house." I tell him backing away.

"Peter?" A woman calls out from behind the door.

The man looks back and opens the door wider to show a very pregnant woman standing behind him. I recognize her instantly, as she looks so much like Destiny since Nicolae and her father were twins, Destiny and Katarina are practically twins themselves.

"Kat," I let out and three boys come running over hugging their mother's legs.

"Ugh, James, this is my cousin, Peter. Peter, this is my husband James." She says uncomfortably.

"Your cousin?" James asks with a slight undertone of irritation.

"Can you take the boys to the park?" She asks him and he apprehensively whispers something in her ear that I can only guess is retaliation at the suggestion. "Please," She says under her breath and after pleading with him using her large green eyes, he finally gives in and excitedly tells the boys they are going to the park. The kids call out in joy and run for the minivan in the driveway.

I look back and James gives me another stabbing glare before getting into the car and driving off.

"Come in," she says simply and I enter her home. Everything is new and beautiful in the home, save for the countless colorful children's toys strewn across the floor. "Sorry about the mess. Can I get you some lemonade? It's fresh from our lemon tree."

"Of course it is." I say under my breath. "Yeah, please." I say answering her. I sit down at the kitchen island while she takes a pitcher out of the refrigerator and pours me a glass of lemonade. I look around the home uncomfortably, not used to this much suburbia in one room. I am used to the molding trailer, or the gothic castle of the Godfrey's, but this is nothing like I have ever seen and it is nothing that I ever would have expected from Kat.

"How… How've you been?" I ask her shakenly after surveying the children's artwork on the refrigerator.

"Why are you here, Peter? Did something happen to Destiny?" She asks me in a worried tone

"No," I call out. "Oh god no."

"Then why are you here?" She asks in a hostile tone.

"I am sorry," I say shaking again. "I am not sure why I am here. I shouldn't have come here." I push myself from the island, the sound of the barstool scraping the floor calls out, filling the room with its shrill cry.

"Wait," She says stopping me from leaving. I look over at her and she exhales, shutting her eyes tightly, and hating herself for telling me to leave. "I am sorry I am being so hostile. I should give you another chance. I did for Lynda and Destiny."

"Wait, you are still in contact with them?" I ask her.

She glares at me and she looks so much like Destiny in this moment. "Peter, you were the one who killed him." She says lowly and I swallow hard at her harsh tone. "He loved you the most, you know." She says looking out at the playground set in the backyard. "More than anyone." She says bitterly, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I am so sorry, Kat." I say to her and she continues to look outside.

She stares outside for so long and we sit there in an uncomfortable silence, with nothing but the sound of a children's show annoyingly chanting in the background. After a moment, Katarina finally looks over at me and with intense eyes she says, "How long have you been around an Incubus?"

I swallow hard at the comment, figuring that it is her weird connection like Destiny that made her sense Roman's presence on me. "He's harmless, just fucks everything that walks, but that's about all."

"They are dangerous, Peter." She says lowly. "He can enter your dreams, and muddy the line between what is real and what is a dream." She says with intense eyes. "He can trap you in your dreams, or worse, he can kill you." She looks back at the backyard. "You shouldn't be around someone like that."

"He's my friend." I tell her sadly and she gives me the same saddened look that Destiny gave me when I told her that he was my friend.

I look down at her belly and think about Letha. I swallow hard and feel a lump rising in my throat. She senses my emotions and looks over at me with sad eyes. "Sorry for your loss." She says simply, feeling the sorrow in the room. "Some things are for the better." She says and I am not sure what she means by that.

"Kat, I need your help." I tell her. "I need to know what killed my father." Her brows come together and she gives me an inquisitive look. "I think whatever killed him is in Hemlock Grove, and… Lynda and Destiny are telling me to stay away, but they won't tell me what it is."

"Lynda and Destiny are smart." She says with wide eyes. "You stay away from whoever this person is, and you do not approach her again." She says in a low tone.

"Her?" I say and she bites her lip, knowing that she exposed herself to me. "Her. So you can feel her on me? Like you felt the Incubus." I say and she backs away from me. "Kat you need to tell me what she is."

"Don't be a fucking idiot." She says angrily. "She is dangerous, more than you have ever come across. If I tell you what she is, you're not going to stay away from her, you're just going to be drawn to her more."

"I have to know what she is so I can better protect myself and my friends." I tell her and she scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Tell me what I am dealing with and I promise that I will not pursue her."

"If she is what killed your father, and what I am sensing on you, she is more dangerous than you know." I tell her that I understand and she runs her fingers through her hair. "If I tell you everything I know, you promise you will keep your distance and not do anything stupid?" She asks me with pressed brows.

"I promise."

 **Clara**

I throw my keys on the table next to the door. I look at the couch longingly wanting to nap so badly, but I decide to take a bath instead. While running the water, I look around the apartment for my sister, but she is nowhere in sight. I sigh, and figure I should relax and enjoy my bath. I return into the bathroom and strip from my clothes. I step into the large freestanding tub and feel my muscles relax as I settle into the warm water.

I lean my head back to the end of the tub, as my curled hair is tied in a messy bun. I allow the sound of complete silence deafen my ears as I feel at complete ease in this moment. I hear footsteps and I figure that my sister is home. I open my eyes and jump when I see Roman approaching me with a devilish smile.

"How did you get in here?" I yell at him, sinking deeper into the water wishing that I added more bubbles to hide my body from him.

"I followed you," he says with a smile on his face. "you've been following Peter and I for two months now, so I thought I would return the favor." He takes off his blazer and tugs off his black tie, undoing the top button of his grey buttoned-down dress shirt.

I swallow hard and tense up, the sight making his smile turn even more sinister. "So, are you going to tell me what you want from Peter and me, or do I have to force it out of you?" He says rolling up his sleeves to his elbows with a grin on his face, imagining how he is going to 'force' it out of me.

"Leave me alone." I tell him in a shaking tone and he scoffs at my attempt to sound intimidating. He sits at the edge of the tub, walking his long fingers across the edge of the tub seductively heading towards me. "My sister is going to be here any minute." I warn him.

"Oh," he says with a beaming smile. "Is she as pretty as you? Maybe she can join?" I press my brows at him and frown, the sight just makes him chuckle even more. He slowly dips his fingers into the water and I tense, no longer being able to see where they are headed. "You know, Peter is afraid of you." He says in a soft taunting tone, no longer looking at me, but watching the water. "Something in the back of his mind wants to stay away from you. But like me, he is completely fascinated by you." His eyes meet mine again lowly, and he looks more sinister than I have ever seen him.

I can't keep my eyes on him and I look back down at the water, watching as his arm moves closer towards me, but his hand still doesn't touch me. "What do you want?" I beg from him in an uneven breath.

"I want to know what you are." He says simply. "And what you want."

I watch as his arm gets closer to touching me. "If I tell you that, will you leave me alone?"

"Promise." He smiles at me, "scouts honor." He says and his fingers finally touch my upper thigh. I try to jerk away from him, but I am frozen in his touch.

When our skin makes contact, he smiles, showing off his perfect teeth. He grazes my thigh with his knuckles, making his way inward. His touch sends shivers down my spine and I am too frozen to push him away. I begin to question if my body craves his touch.

He curls his wrist and now he touches me with his fingertips, heading upwards to my inner thigh. He is inches away from placing his fingers inside me and I begin to panic. I look away from him, wishing him to stop when my eyes catch onto the sink where I see the teddy bear sitting on the vanity. "It's a dream." I breathe out quietly.

"Does that make me the man of your dreams?" He lets out with a chuckle.

I look back at him, knowing that I allowed myself to fall asleep and that he took advantage of entering my dreams once more. "Get out!" I yell at him, lifting myself from the tub and pushing him to the ground. I grab a towel and before I can wake myself, Roman grabs my arm. When he touches me, a series of images flash in my mind.

An ashtray. A neon light shaped like a fish. Bloodied pavement. A school bus driving down a street. Someone throwing away a bag of trash. A dark alley.

I pull away from Roman and look up at him with wide eyes. "Another murder." Roman says.

I spring up into a sitting position as I am woken up. I look around frantically to see that I am on the couch, and I must have fallen asleep on the couch rather than gone to the bath. I swallow hard trying not to think about how Roman entered my dreams. I look around the apartment for my sister and she is nowhere in sight. I decide that I have to stop this murder before it happens.

I grab my coat and head out the door. I quickly run over to Roman's home. He only lives 2 miles from my home, and I am a fast runner with no other form of transportation.

When I enter the premises of Roman's home, I think about knocking on the door, wondering what I will say to him. I look up searching the windows, wondering which one is his. I contemplate my next move as I am here. I am not sure what I was thinking heading over here, and now that I am outside his home, I don't know what to do next.

I hear the door to the home open and I look over to see that it is Roman heading to his car. I kneel next to his car, panicking about what to do next. Without thinking, I quietly open the door to his car and make my way in without his notice. I crawl into the back of the car and wedge myself in between the seats. I try to hide, but the car is too damn small to hide in. I contemplate getting out and leaving all together, however, before I can pull myself out of the seat, Roman opens the car door and sits in the driver's seat.

My heart races and I stand still, trying to hold my breath so he does not hear me. He places the keys in the ignition and puts the car in reverse. He turns his head to look back when his eyes catch mine. "What the fuck!" He yells out in shock when he sees me.

"Don't hurt me," I yell at him holding my hands up, shielding my face.

He looks at me with a confused look. "I am not going to hurt you," He says in an insulted tone that I would think he would hurt me. "Why the fuck are you in my car?" He says in a pressed tone. I swallow hard and I do not have an answer for him. He rolls his eyes, knowing that I don't have an answer for him and he sighs, "Well get in the front, the back is uncomfortable." He says simply and after a moment of hesitation, I crawl into the front seat.

He puts the car in reverse and drives off of the premises. We sit in the car for a moment, not knowing what to say to one another. I fidget with my nails, and he holds onto the steering wheel tightly, staring intently at the road.

"You never finished telling me what you are." He finally says to break the silence.

I look at him, fuming from every pour in my body. "You entered my dreams." I say to him in a pressed tone. "You took me at my most vulnerable and tricked me into thinking it wasn't a dream!"

"I never told you it wasn't a dream." He says simply and I am enraged even more.

"You have no idea what you are doing!" I yell at him. "You are abusing your power, and you have no right to be in my head!" I say angrily.

He frowns and looks at the road. "You're right. I shouldn't have put you in a compromising position." I scoff and look out the window of his car. He continues to drive and clears his throat. "Gone Fishin'." He says simply. I look over at him with an inquisitive look. "The sign from the dream. It's from the sign 'Gone Fishin'. It's Hemlock Grove's only strip club. It's full of tweakers and nasty girls, but it's all we got."

"Oh," is all I can let out as he tells me this. I think about the vision and how we both shared the dream. "What about Peter?" I ask him.

"He is on his way. I texted him before I left." He glances over at me from the corner of his eyes. "Why do we all share the same dreams?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I tell him honestly.

After a while longer of driving, Roman finally parks the car and he leads the way to the strip club. I follow closely behind him, wondering who is behind these murders and why they are targeting these women. I wonder why all three of us are having these dreams simultaneously and what they can possibly mean.

Roman looks back at me and when I look past the disappointed look on his face, I can see the blue and red lights light up the street ahead of us. "We're too late." I let out hopelessly.

 **Roman**

I look down at her with a frown on my face. I can see the sorrow in her eyes as tears begin welling up in her eyes. She wanted to catch this one and save this girl, but she couldn't. "You should probably stay here." I tell her. "I can go figure out what happened."

She nods simply, holding herself tightly as I head to the Sherriff. "What happened here?" I ask approaching the Sherriff on the scene.

"Godfrey, what the hell are you doing past the barrier?" He barks at me.

"I was driving by and I saw all the police cars. What happened here?" I ask him in a concerned tone.

"Get the hell out of here, Godfrey. Go back into your car and keep driving." He says and I roll my eyes.

I look at him with tense eyes, catching his mind, and once I do, I smile to myself. "You are going to tell me all the information you and your incompetent team have gathered about the victim tonight. You are going to tell me what leads you have and how you believe the victims to be related."

The man looks at me like a deer in headlights. "The victim is Miss Hanna Lawson." He says in a trance. "She is a 4th grade school teacher. She was torn in half, must be another animal attack, but we don't know what kind of animal; maybe a mountain lion. All victims were female, ages 14 to 24." He staggers away from me and I wipe the blood that has reached my lips. "Oh, Mister Godfrey, your nose is bleeding." The Sheriff says in concern as he hands me a handkerchief.

I use it to wipe away the blood and thank him. I leave the scene where I see Peter standing on the other side of the yellow caution tape looking in. I duck under the tape and he follows me away from the scene. "Well the bus makes sense. She was a school teacher." I tell him and he curses under his breath. "Where is the girl?" I ask him as my heart races not seeing the girl where I left her.

"She's here?" Peter calls out in discomfort.

"Yeah we carpooled." I tell him with a smile and he looks at me with wide fearful eyes. I look around for her but I cannot see her anywhere and I wonder if she left so she wouldn't have to return with me.

"Roman, we have to get out of here and go to Destiny's." Peter tells me frantically as I look around for her. "We have to talk to her."

"Yeah that's fine." I say to him dismissively still focused on trying to find the girl.

"Roman I am serious." Peter says angrily.

"Ok, yeah" I say still dismissing him, "we will go to Destiny's." I say absentmindedly.

"Roman!" He calls out to me but I continue to look for her. "Roman I know what she is!" He yells at me.

I stop dead in my tracks and look back at him as he looks at me with a troubled appearance. Before I can ask him anything, I hear a scream coming from the nearing woods. Peter and I both run out towards the scream where we see a large man dragging the small girl into the woods.

"Hey!" I yell with as much hatred as I can. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" I growl at him lowly.

The man wraps his hand over her lips and jaw to keep her quiet. He has a menacing smile on his face and the look of his intent makes my skin crawl. I run towards her when the man calls out. "One step closer and she's dead!"

I stop running and Peter stops next to me. I try to take possession of him but I cannot take over his mind. I am not sure if it is because he is drunk, or if I cannot make a connection with him, but I am unable to take his mind and force him to drop her.

She thrashes in his arms, and he falls to his knees with her under him. She begins thrashing even more under him and I can feel her fear. He moves a hand to her shirt and I can hear the fabric ripping. My fists clench as I am powerless to watch as he rips her clothes.

"Peter," I say quietly so only he can hear. "You have to turn."

Peter whips his head over to me with wide shaken eyes. "Roman, I can't."

"You have to, he won't know how to react if he sees you turn." I tell him knowing that if we try to make our way to them, he will kill the girl, but if Peter turns, he will be frozen in the shock of what he has seen, that he will forget about the girl.

Peter swallows hard and I can tell that he doesn't want to turn, but he reluctantly begins stripping his clothes.

I look over at the girl and she begins screaming through the palm of the man's hand. It is clear that she is directing her screams at Peter, begging him not to turn, and Peter understands why she does not want him to turn.

The man moves his hand from her lips when he sees Peter stripping. "Peter stop!" She yells out. "It's not the right moon!" She yells and Peter closes his eyes getting ready to turn.

The girl looks away from Peter and back at the man on top of her. I watch her carefully as she settles herself down and takes in a deep breath. A blue aura begins forming around her like a smoke that grows around her. The man sees the aura and starts to stagger away from her. Before he can say anything to her, and before Peter can finish turning, she releases the aura from her as it surrounds the man. He lets out a short yell, however, he is unable to finish his yell because his head bursts into pieces, as though a bomb has gone off within his head.

I take a step back in shock at what I have just seen and Peter stops his transformation, in shock of seeing this as well.

The girl grabs at what is left of the fabric of her clothes, holding it together to cover herself up. She looks down at the man, her hands shaking as she is covered in his blood and gore.


	5. Who Are You

**Hope you are enjoying the story and like where this is going. Feel free to comment or DM me and let me know what you think about Clara!**

* * *

 **Who are you**

 **Peter**

I look at her wide eyed as she lies on the ground. She is shaking, and I can tell that she is scared. Roman runs over to her as she holds onto the ripped fabric of her bloody shirt shut. Roman sees that her breasts are exposed under the pieces of fabric and quickly takes off his coat and hands it to her. She hesitantly takes the coat from him, and when she does, Roman respectfully looks away from her while she puts it on for cover. I watch her carefully as she pulls herself up into a standing position.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks her, ducking his head down to her level. She swallows hard at his stupid question. Her shoulders are tense and she shrugs them uncomfortably at Roman's proximity to her. His attempts at being empathetic are falling short, and she is just falling deeper into her shell, wishing his presence away.

She looks down at the man as pieces of his head are spread all over the forest floor. Her brows tangle in fear and concern. "The animals will get to him." He tells her and that does not give her the alleviation that he was hoping for. "Let me drive you home." He tells her softly. She thinks about the offer, contemplating if she should trust Roman, but her fear for her safety outweighs her concern with Roman. She holds herself tighter and with a sniffle, she nods her head and he smiles down at her with a sad smile.

She holds Roman's coat tightly to her body, swimming in the size of it. We head to Roman's car in silence, unable to discuss what we just witnessed. The girl steps into the back of Roman's car, holding herself tightly. I sit in the front with Roman and we head towards her home.

This is the first moment I am grateful for the small car's obnoxious engine that roars over the awkward silence. Every now and then, the girl will speak up a command to Roman with one or two word phrases, directing him to her home. Every time she speaks up, her voice cracks as she gets closer to crying. The realization of what could have happened to her, and what she has done is beginning to set in.

We head down a nice suburban area where the upper middle class of Hemlock Grove live. Roman drives the streets slowly, waiting for the girl to speak up and let him know when to stop. Finally, she does and Roman slows down in front of the plain looking suburban home. She looks out the window of Roman's car at her home with pressed brows. "My sister is gone." She lets out. I look back at her and she is clearly shaken up and doesn't want to be left alone.

I watch her carefully as tears begin to swell in her eyes at the realization that her sister is not home and she will be alone. She inhales a staggered breath and I wonder what she is thinking about in this moment. The tears finally break through the thresholds of her lashes, and it streams down her cheek. The sight makes me frown and she wipes the tear quickly from her face. She sniffles and shuffles in the back, reaching for the door when I blurt out, "You can stay with my cousin."

She looks up at me with innocent doe eyes and I can't help but feel bad for her, despite knowing what she is, it's clear that she is scared shitless. "She can keep you company until your sister comes back." I tell her and she lets out a sideways smile. She nods simply and Roman watches her from the rearview mirror. He nods once and puts the car in drive. We head over to Destiny's without saying another word to one another. I look back at the girl to see that her eyes are no longer watery with tears, and she looks less tense knowing that she will be safe.

I turn away from her and look over at Roman. He turns to me and gives me a pressed look. He is confused about what he just witnessed, and I would be too had I not talked to Kat. I wonder how I am going to tell him what she is.

My hand shakes as I knock on Destiny's door. After a moment of waiting, she swings open the door and looks at us with wide eyes. Her eyes land on the girl and she looks her up and down. She glares at me for an explanation at her appearance of being drenched in blood, hugging onto Roman's coat.

"Come in," Destiny says with a sigh waving her hand at us. Roman and I head into the living room while Destiny skirts the girl into her room. I look back at the two girls, I catch Destiny telling her that she can shower and she will leave her a fresh pair of clothes before she closes the door behind them.

I strain my ears to listen to anything that they are saying on the other side of the door. I can hear the humming of the lower tones of their voices, but I cannot make out any clear words. I look back at Roman who hasn't shaken the look of shock from his eyes. He finally looks over at me and clears his throat. "Did you have the dream?" He asks me. "We had the dream and we decided to go check it out."

"Yeah," is all I can manage to Roman and he nods simply at my response, unable to process everything.

The door opens to the bedroom and Destiny comes out with an exhale. Shortly after, the sound of running water is heard from the bedroom. She approaches us and sits down on the couch next to us. She takes a moment to say something when she finally lets out an exhale and says, "What were you two thinking?"

"We had a dream about the killings," Roman begins.

"Why do you guys insist on getting involved in everything?" Destiny cuts him off. "Let the police handle it."

"The killings are no longer happening on the full moon." Roman argues with her. "The police are ruling them as animal attacks. It is clearly another Vargulf that is doing this."

"You don't know that." Destiny says lowly.

"And do you?" Roman spits venomously, shocking Destiny. "Have you taken the time to use whatever it is you do to figure out who is killing people?"

Destiny looks at him with infuriated eyes, "It is not my place."

"So, you're doing nothing." Roman says with a scoff. "We had to do something. People are dying and we are having dreams about it. We all are." He tells her motioning to her bedroom where the girl showers.

Destiny looks at him with wide eyes and she looks over at me for confirmation. I bite my bottom lip in response and she looks away from me, shaking her head.

"I took my eyes off of her for a second…" Roman trails off. "I didn't think anything would happen…" He swallows hard. "Is she okay?"

Destiny looks at him with narrowed eyes, concerned for Roman's taking towards the girl. "She is shaken, but she will be fine." Destiny finally says. "Why did you bring her here?" She asks warily.

"Her sister wasn't home. She was afraid to be alone. There was nowhere else for her to go." Roman says simply.

Destiny exhales deeply and gets up to pour herself a shot. She pours the clear liquid into three coffee mugs and hands them over to Roman and I. Roman takes the mug and holds it in his hands, not taking a drink from it. She hands over the mug to me and I swing back mine quickly, not even feeling the burn of the alcohol. We sit there in silence for a long while. Destiny holds the coffee mug that she poured her shot in closely to her chest biting her lip.

"Can she stay here with you until her sister is back home?" Roman asks her and she shakes her head with a heavy sigh.

"Do I even have a choice?" She says to him. Roman shrugs and she lets out another sigh, "You two have gotten yourselves into one hell of a shit storm." She looks over at me for the first time since we came in. She looks me up and down with tangled brows. "Do you think we are dealing with another Vargulf?"

"I don't know." I say with a rough tone.

The sound of the water shutting off is heard and we all freeze, waiting for her to come out and join the rest of us in the living room. It takes her a moment to get dressed and come out. We all wait in complete silence for her until she comes out of the bedroom. She is wearing a baggy pair of sweatpants, and one of my shirts that I had left here a while back; no doubt these being the only clothes Destiny has in her closet that are not revealing. Her hair is wet and turned to the side as she walks out into the living room. She sends us an apologetic smile as she approaches us. Her face is clear of any makeup and I can see subtle freckles kiss her cheeks and nose. Her eyes are clearly bloodshot, and her nose is red, giving off the impression that she has been crying. The sight makes me frown and I see Roman stiffen in the corner of my eyes, as if he wants to help her or be next to her.

I watch her carefully as she approaches us slowly. "Can I have one of those?" She asks pointing at the mug full of rum.

Destiny nods and pours her a drink in a new mug and hands it to her. She takes the mug and takes a quick swig of it like I did. Destiny pours her another shot and she takes it as quickly as the first.

She looks down at the cup for a moment, fiddling with her fingers as they intertwine around the mug. Destiny hesitantly pours her a third shot and she smiles a sad smile, looking down at the mug and not taking the third shot.

After another awkward round of silence, Roman finally speaks up and asks, "Are you alright?" She looks up at him and he sighs, "I mean all things considering." He says realizing how insensitive that might have sounded.

"After almost being kidnapped, and having a guy's head explode and his guts shower over me, I guess I am doing fine; all things considering." She says with a humorless tone.

I swallow hard and look at her wearily. Knowing what I know about her, I find her more terrifying than before. She is one of the most powerful supernatural creatures that I have heard stories about. I never thought I would be in the presence of one. It is puzzling, knowing that she is so powerful, yet seeing her act so innocent and scared.

"I'm Roman." Roman says introducing himself to her once again. "This is Destiny, and this is Peter." He says pointing at us. Destiny stiffens as Roman introduces us to the girl, knowing what she is and not wanting to be friendly with her.

She looks down at her mug with a frown. It is clear that she does not want to talk to us, or introduce herself to us. Her body language is tense and unwelcoming, despite Roman's attempts at being open and friendly.

"Clara," She finally lets out after a long pause. "My name is Clara." She says still looking down at her mug.

 **Roman**

"Clara," I let out and she stiffens at my voice saying her name. I frown at her uneasiness towards us. I want her to know that she is safe here with us.

"Roman, I think we should let her rest." Destiny says.

"I'm sorry," Clara lets out. "I'm just a little shaken." She says apologizing for her uneasiness towards us.

I look over at Peter with worried eyes and he just looks at her with awe in his eyes. He knows what she is, and whatever it is, it's clear that Peter is scared shitless of her. "We should head out." I say to her. "Let you sleep, and we can talk more tomorrow."

"My sister," she lets out. "I… I am worried about her being out there."

"Does she have a phone or something you can call her?" I ask her and she shakes her head with forming tears.

"She hasn't answered any of my calls today." She says coming to the realization that her sister might be dead.

"Here," Destiny says putting out her hands for the girl to grab. "You and your sister have a connection. I can find her and see if she is safe."

Clara is hesitant to take her in, but after a moment of mulling it over in her mind, she places her palms on Destiny's. The room grows tense as Destiny searches for the girl's sister. Her brows press together as she shuts her eyes, disturbed at the sight. "What do you see?" Clara asks her.

"She is alive," She says and Clara lets out a breath of air. "She is in the woods." Destiny says with closed eyes. "She is walking. She doesn't seem scared." Destiny lets go of Clara and looks onto her with her green eyes.

"Why is she in the woods?" Clara asks her.

Destiny shrugs, "That's all I could see."

"I have to go to her." Clara says getting up.

"You should probably get some rest," Destiny suggests, "You've been through a lot."

She shakes her head. "I need to make sure she is okay." She says getting up and gathering her things.

"You don't know where she is," Peter finally speaks up. "You go out there looking for her and you can get yourself killed." He says harshly and she looks at him with shocked eyes. "You should stay here until the morning, and we can drop you off when it's safe."

She looks at him with pressed eyes at his tone. "I am going." She says grabbing her shoes and heading towards the door.

"You can still be killed like the rest of us." He says in a bored tone. She is taken aback by his tone and stands frozen at the door. "It wouldn't be wise to go looking for her."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She says opening the door.

"Yeah, I do." He tells her and she continues out the door shaking her head. "You're an Angel." He calls out and she freezes in the doorway. I look over at him but his eyes are fixated on her. He swallows hard and he continues, "you're here to find whatever evil supernatural being is in Hemlock Grove and strip it of its powers and its life. Like you did to my father." She turns towards him slowly with a stunned gaze.

She opens her mouth to say something, but she is completely dazed at his accusation, rendering her speechless. She looks over at Destiny, who chews on her nails nervously at the exchange, feeling the intensity of the room more than anyone else.

Clara swallows hard and composes herself. "I… I..." she struggles on her words, completely taken aback by his comment.

"You're joking." I let out with a scoff. Peter shoots his glare at me. "Fucking angels?" I say to him and he does not see the humor of the situation. He looks away from me and back to her.

"I should have seen it before." Peter lets out. "Nicolae always talked about the beautiful creations from above. Enlightened and innocent. Their purpose to keep the supernatural realm clean from evil or power-hungry creatures." Peter swallows. "I thought he was just drunk or high when he talked about them."

"I get it." She finally let's out. "It's not you. The Rumanseck family is free of all evil. I can leave Hemlock Grove now." She says opening the door again.

"The killer is still out there." Peter calls out to her, stopping her from leaving. "And if he is a werewolf, then tonight's killing was against the moon. Making him a Vargulf." She looks up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "You came to Hemlock Grove to find a power-hungry supernatural being, and you're going to turn your back now, when he's killing innocent people?"

"We can help you." I call out to her. She looks over at me and sighs, "We can help you find the killer, and stop him from killing someone else." She shakes her head and I continue. "We all share the same dreams." I tell her, "That has to mean something. That has to mean we are meant to help you."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." She says.

"I agree," Destiny chimes in.

"What other choice do we have?" I ask them. "More girls are dying, and now that they are dying outside of the full moon, more will die, and we won't know when they will happen."

She chews on her lip, not sure of how to go about the situation anymore. She thinks for a moment, her brows tangling together as she goes through every scenario in her head, wondering how this could possibly go wrong. Peter gets up and heads over towards her. She retracts herself into her shell deeper as he removes the space between them.

He bends his head down to her ear and whispers to her, "More and more people will die. And that will be on you. I leave that decision up to you." He says to her and heads out of the apartment. I follow behind him, and when we are down the hall, I call out to him.

"When were you going to tell me what she was?" I ask him angrily.

"I tried to tell you when we were at Gone Fishin', but she was there." He says to me and I send him a pressed glare.

"So, she's an angel?" I let out with a scoff. "Fucking Angels." I say skeptically. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that she is dangerous. She can remove our powers and kill us if she deems it necessary."

"And you want to help her find the Vargulf?" I say skeptically.

He smiles at me with a sinister smile, "I want to see what an angel is capable of."

 **Clara**

I look up at the ceiling fan, watching as it moves in circles, clicking as it hits against the ceiling. My heart races as I think of Peter and how he knows about me. I groan as I think about how I have royally fucked this up. I was supposed to survey them. I was supposed to feel out their powers, not fucking toy with them until they figured out what I am.

I decide that I have avoided getting out of bed long enough, and I head to the bathroom to get myself ready. I put on my clean clothes from last night and I pull up my black hair into a messy bun, pulling out a scarf from my jacket, rapping it around my head like a headband. The scarf is my grandmothers, and though I cannot stand that old bag of bones, I feel stronger wearing her possessions.

I leave the bathroom and head into the living room where I see Destiny sitting on the couch reading a book. She hears me come in and smiles at me. "You are looking better." She says, "your aura is much brighter." She smiles.

"Thanks," I let out as I sit on the loveseat across from her. She asks me if I would like some tea and I nod. She hands me the mug and I drink it quickly, not minding the burning of my tongue. I look up at Destiny, who can't hold my gaze or look at me. I clear my throat and look out the nearby window.

"Did you tell Peter about me?" I finally manage to say to break the silence.

She inhales deeply and takes a moment to speak up. "No," she finally lets out. "I don't know how he figured out what you are." She says, "But now that he knows, I am not sure if it is a good thing or not." She says solemnly and I figure that Peter will either be afraid of me, or challenge me, with Destiny fearing the latter.

"The Vargulf inside him will want to challenge my strength." I tell her.

"He is not a Vargulf." She says defensively in between clenched teeth.

"Not yet, but he turned against the moon. And he wants to do it again." I tell her and she looks away from me. "At the end of this all, unless they are able to show me the good in their intentions, they will be stripped of their powers, and it will kill them." With that, I get up from her couch and head out of her house, "Thanks for the tea." I call out to her as I leave the house.

I walk downtown Hemlock Grove. The yellow police tape is still up around Gone Fishin'. I look over at the establishment and think about what happened to the girl who was killed last night and what the intentions of the Vargulf were. Christina's intentions were clear; her targets were girls that she didn't like, that were promiscuous, and that were everything that she was not. I wonder if these girls are alike, and if the Vargulf is attacking people that are everything the predator is not.

I head back to my house where I see that my sister is sleeping on the couch. I decide not to wake her up, but feel a sense of relief knowing that she is fine. I head upstairs to my bedroom, and when my head hits the pillow, I am fast asleep.

The following day I wake up to my sister making breakfast. I enter the room and she shoots me an angry glare. "Where the hell were you last night? You never came home. I was worried sick about you."

"It's a Vargulf." I tell her and she looks at me with wide eyes. "There was another attack last night. It's not a full moon." I say to her as I sit down on the bar stool.

"Is it that gypsy boy? The Rumansek kid?" She asks me as she hands me a tea.

"No," I tell her taking a sip of the bitter tea. "I was with him last night. Him and Roman."

Her eyes widen and she backs away from me. "Roman? The incubus?" She lets out. "You were with those two last night?" She raises her voice in a scolding tone.

I let out a labored sigh, "We share the same dreams." I tell her. Her eyes widen, "I am not sure if it is the Incubus tapping into our dreams to share his, but we all have the same dreams before these girls die. Almost like a premonission."

"What do the dreams show you? Does it tell you who is doing this?" She asks in an eager tone.

"No." I tell her and she exhales. "It comes and goes in fragments of images. A lot of it doesn't make sense. But the boys are the ones who are piecing them together. If I want to have any hope of catching and finding this Vargulf, then I need their help, and they know I need them."

"That is a bad idea." She says advising against it. "You know how dangerous the gypsy Vargulf can be, and do I have to remind you about the Incubus?"

"No, you don't." I tell her with a pressed tone, looking up at her with heavy eyes.

"I am not trying to be combative with you." My sister says with a sigh. "You were gone last night and now you're sitting here telling me that you were with them all night. What am I supposed to expect?"

"You weren't here last night." I snap at her. She looks at me wide-eyed. "They dropped me off here last night and you were not here. It was after the murder, and I didn't want to be alone. They offered to watch me until you were home." My sister looks at me with a pressed glare and I continue, "They offered to help me track the Vargulf that is killing these people… and I think I am going to take them on that offer."

She lets out a labored sigh and looks at me, knowing that I have made my decision. "Fine," she says, "Just be careful."

"I know." I tell her. She watches me as I finish my tea. I get up from the table and head out the door without another word to my sister.

So far there have been 4 deaths since I have arrived at Hemlock Grove and I cannot find a correlation between the girls. All vary in appearances, age, and occupation. With nothing to go off of, I am at a complete loss and feel even more hopeless now with Roman and Peter knowing what I am. We are now two days away from a full moon, and if we are dealing with a Vargulf, they will be more powerful on the full moon. Waiting for our dreams to steer us in the right direction at this point is a waste of time, and despite how much I don't want to admit it to myself, I need their help.

My hand shakes as I try to knock on the door. I wait for a moment but no one answers. I look around the trailer when my eyes catch someone sleeping on a hammock. I walk over when he wakes up looking over at me. His expression grows hard when he sees me.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me.

I let out a sigh and say, "You were right. More girls are going to die and I can't let that happen."

Peter gets up from his hammock and looks up at me. "So you will do it? You'll work with us?"

"The full moon is in two days. We need to figure out a plan to save someone's life, not wait until some dream that shows us the murder while it is happening."

"I agree." He says simply. "We will help you."


	6. The Wolf

**Another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment, like, and fav!**

* * *

 **The Wolf**

 **Roman**

I run my fingers through my hair as I balance my elbows on the edge of the desk. I take in an exaggerated yarn looking down at the binder before me. I rub my eyes and try to focus on the paper.

"Roman," Pryce speaks up, "Shall we continue this another time?" He asks and I look up at all the wrinkling men staring at me.

"Ugh," I let out looking back at the paper. "Yes," I say with a pressed smile. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." I tell them and the men shift in their seats, waiting for me to tell them about the girl I fucked last night, but I restrain myself. "Let's continue this tomorrow." I say and they all get up and slowly shift out of the room.

Once all the men are out of the room, Pryce sends me a pressed look. "You know I worked on preparing this presentation for months." He states.

"Well then you can continue it tomorrow." I tell him with a cheeky smile. "We both know that I won't approve the funds anyway."

He lets out a labored sigh. "Roman, I understand that you are not Norman or Olivia or even JR, but do understand the importance of my work. It is a very delicate artform that requires specific instruments and attention to detail."

I get up and tower over the small man. "Your work for this company is a joke, you are clearly skimming the company of its assets, and I will make sure that I put an end to it." I tell him with a hard gaze. "Now get out and call Kyla in here."

Pryce straitens his shoulders, trying to roll off the insults without letting them get to him, but they do. He steps away from me and leaves the room. After a moment my short brunette secretary walks in. She is wearing a pencil skirt, buttoned down light blue shirt and black heals that get her no closer to my height.

"You asked to see me, Mister Godfrey?" She asks him her soft tone.

"I want you to take record of every movement that Pryce takes. I want to know where he is badging in and out of, what he is using the company card on, when he is taking a shit on the clock. I want to know his whereabouts at all times. Can you do that for me, Beautiful?" I ask her with a sideways smile.

She looks down sheepishly at the comment, pretending that I haven't bent her over and fucked her ass at least once a week. "Of course, Mister Godfrey. Is there anything else?" She asks biting her lip.

"No that will be all." I tell her. She looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to comment on her body and take her right here. But I instead turn away from her and look out the windows of the White Tower.

She lets out a sigh she turns from me to walk out. I look back, watching her leave when my eyes catch a large silver zipper crawling up the backside of her pencil skirt. "Kyla," I call out to her and she turns around. "Why is there a large zipper on the back of your skirt? Is it for functionality or style?"

She smiles at me seductively, "Would you like to find out?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

I smile at her wickedly, feeling myself getting hard at the invitation. I move towards her, quickly towering over her as the space between us closes. I grab her by the shoulders and turn her around to bend her over the glass table. I take the silver zipper between my fingers and unzip the skirt. "Oh, so it is functional." I let out excitedly and she lets out a soft moan.

I pull down the skirt to be greeted to no panties. "You came prepared." I let out with a sideways smile, pressing my fingers into her folds. She arches her back at the sudden movement, not being fully wet for my advancements, but soon is dripping at my touch.

She lets out another moan as I finger her, while I get harder at the sound of her voice. I pull my fingers out of her. I place my middle finger on my bottom lip, tracing it for a moment, then sticking the two digits in my mouth to taste her wetness. She looks back at me, shivering in anticipation. "Fuck me, Mister Godfrey." She begs.

I let out a chuckle as I unloop the belt from its buckle. I whip the belt off and grab Kyla's arms. I force them behind her back and loop them in the belt. She shutters at the movement and I move back to my pants. I unbutton my pants and pull them down just enough to pull my dick out.

I shove myself inside her and she yelps at the advancement. I begin fucking her, thrusting quickly back and forth while she yells wildly, knowing that the two other secretaries in the lobby will be livid that they were not the ones called in.

I grab onto her shoulder and press into her deeper. She rolls her back as I go in deeper. I continue to press inside her when I hear my phone buzz on the table. "Who is it?" I ask her with labored breaths.

She lets out a scoff and looks back at me, wondering if I am seriously asking right now. I give her an expecting look and she rolls her eyes, pulling her hands out of the restraint of my belt and answers the phone, trying not to moan as I continue to thrust into her. "Godfrey Industries—Roman Godfrey's office—may I ask who's calling?" She says in her overly nice customer service voice.

I press into her deeply with a smile crawling up my face as she whimpers on the phone. "Okay," she says suppressing another moan. "I will let him know you called." She says hanging up the phone and crying out loudly. "Fuck, you feel so good!" She moans.

"Who was it?" I ask her with a smile on my face.

"Someone named Peter. He said that the girl is at the trailer and to come over immediately."

I pull out of her and shove my dick back into my pants. "Cancel my appointments for the day." I tell her in a serious tone, taking the belt and fishing it through my pants.

"What?" She calls out angrily as she gets up into a standing position.

"Wipe up the table as well." I tell her as I grab my phone and head out of the office, straightening my tie as I wink at the two secretaries behind the desk.

 **Peter**

I sit across from her in the trailer as she sits uncomfortably on the couch. Her shoulders are tight and she holds herself closely as she sits on the couch. It is clear that she doesn't feel comfortable being here, and I can tell that she would rather be anywhere else. She swallows hard as she looks around the trailer, looking at all the herbs hanging from the walls.

I clear my throat at the uncomfortable silence and her eyes quickly dart over to me. She quickly looks away and down at the chipping blue polish on her nails.

"I am sorry." I tell her and she looks up at me with her innocent eyes. "I am sorry I outed you like that yesterday." I tell her. "I just had to confirm that's what you are." She swallows hard and looks back at her now shaking hands. "Why are you so afraid?" I ask her. "You know you can blow me up with your mind or some shit." I let out with an awkward laugh.

"It's not that simple." She lets out in a weak voice. She clears her throat to make herself sound stronger. "I can only use it when—" she stops when the door swings open and Roman enters the trailer. His eyes shoot directly over to her and he swallows hard while she looks back down at her shaking hands.

"What took you so long?" I ask him as he sits down next to me.

"I was tied up." He says then smiles to himself, "Well, _I_ wasn't the one tied up." He says shooting me a sideways smile.

"Yeah," I say looking down at his pants. "You got her all over you." He looks down at the white stains on his pants from her cum. He lets out a chuckle and gets up to head to the bathroom and clean up. I look across the room at Clara whose eyes are wide and looks uncomfortable at the exchange. I clear my throat and look over at her with an apologetic smile.

After a moment, Roman returns in the room with a smile on his face. The room grows uncomfortable at his reentrance and I can tell that she is not comfortable with him here, in fact, she is clearly afraid of him more than she is of me.

"What did I miss?" Roman asks with a wide smile.

"Nothing," I tell him as he sits down next to me and stares at the girl.

"We need to figure out who is killing these girls and why." She speaks up, then quickly puts her head down to look at her nails. "What is the correlation between the victims?"

"They are all girls." I say.

"All between the ages of 14 and 24 according to the Sheriff." Roman adds.

"Seems like a big gap. They need to have something else in common." I say.

"The first was 14, she races horses competitively. The girl after that was an 18-year-old college student visiting her parents. The next was a 16, grocery store clerk. And the last was the 24-year-old elementary teacher." Roman says shrugging his shoulders. "Seems like the only correlation between them is that they are all girls."

"When Sworn was looking into the murders by Christina, they were being torn up between their…" I pause and look over at the girl uncomfortably. "Between their legs." I let out and she gulps heavily. "It was a sexual crime. She was disgusted in them for being promiscuous, and wanted to punish them."

"You think that whoever is attacking these girls wants to punish them?" Clara speaks up.

"Punish them for something. Whatever they all have in common." He states.

"You talked about the way they were mutilated." Roman jumps in. "These girls are being torn into pieces." He says harshly and Clara stiffens at the comment. "If he is targeting something with these girls, it's not coming across in his kill."

"Or he is so angry with these girls that he can't help but tear them apart." I say and Clara looks at me with wide eyes.

"What could these girls have done to anger him so much?" She asks.

"Maybe he hates women. Has some kind of Ed Gains complex?" Roman guesses. "Probably stems from his bitch mother. I know Olivia makes me want to mutilate her corpse sometimes." He says with a wide smile that makes her stiffen in her seat. He sees her uncomfortable reaction and clears his throat. "Sorry," He lets out, pulling his lips downward in a frown.

I let out a heavy sigh, "Whatever the reason is, tonight is the full moon, and he will be more powerful than any other night. We need to find this guy before another girl is killed."

"The full moon is in an hour." Clara speaks up looking at the clock on the wall. I stiffen at her comment. "How are we supposed to know where he is going to strike next? Hemlock Grove may be small, but do you really think you can get a scent on him?" She asks and we all shrug, slumping in our seats realizing that we are helpless to finding this killer.

"If he is nearby, I will be able to get a scent out of him." I tell her.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Roman asks.

"Well," I say looking at Clara. "We do have someone who can spontaneously explode people's brains." I shrug and she wrinkles her nose disapprovingly. I can't help but smile at her reaction finding it more cute than anything.

We all jump when the door swings open, and my mother walks in, carrying bags of groceries. I get up and grab the bags from her arms. "Sorry I am late, Sweetheart," She calls from behind the bags as I grab them from her arms. "You wouldn't believe the line—" She stops in her tracks when she sees Clara sitting on the couch across from Roman. "Oh," She lets out with wide eyes. "I…ugh…" She looks at me for guidance and I shrug at her. "Ugh…hi, I am Lynda. Peter's mother." She says keeping her hands by her side, refusing to shake her hand.

"Clara," She says simply, looking away from her and smiling down at her hands on her lap.

My mother looks over at me with an over exaggerated smile that says she is not happy about the situation. "Nice to meet you, Clara." She says standing awkwardly in the doorway. A hush falls over the room and Lynda speaks up. "What are you all up to tonight?" She says overly sweet as she motions me to place the bags on the table and begins cooking for me before I go out.

"Just hanging out for the night." I say simply.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" She asks glancing subtly at Clara, then back at me. I let out a sigh and she frowns.

Another hush falls over the room, and I cannot help but feel the uncomfortable aura that Clara is giving off. It must be the wolf sensing her feelings, but I can't help but look back at her and smile reassuringly at her. "Anyone want some steak?" I ask as the sizzle of the steak rings out.

Roman and Clara shake their heads and it isn't long until Lynda finishes my very rare steak. The closer I get to the full moon, the rarer I like my steak. I chomp down on the piece of meat, chewing it like gum with how raw it is.

Lynda moves out of the kitchen and heads outside, with Roman and Clara following behind. The sun begins setting, and I can feel the wolf inside me, itching the walls of my skin as it begs to come out.

I scratch at my neck uncomfortably as my body temperature rises and the hair on my body stands. I begin sweating as I clear my throat and look over at the girl. She returns with a concerned glance. "Have you ever seen a transformation before?" I ask her, running my fingers through my hair.

She shakes her head slowly, "No," She lets out weakly.

"Well," I let out with a labored sigh, "You're in for a ride." I say.

"Does it hurt?" She says me with wide innocent eyes, clearly concerned about my comfort.

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you." Roman says behind her and I send him a sideways smile.

"How old were you?" She asks, "When you first turned?" I let out a shout of pain and she jumps at my voice ringing out in the woods.

"It's time," My mother announces. "Honey, it would be best if you stood back." She says about to grab Clara's shoulder, but retracts her arm, refusing to touch here as if she had a disease.

I begin groaning as I grab at my stomach, feeling the wolf crawling out the depths of my gut. I take off my shirt, feeling my muscles burning under the fabric. I roll my neck, as the sound of my cracking bones rings out.

I shakily grab at my belt, unable to fish the belt from its buckle. I take a heavy breath, trying to get my jeans off before the wolf comes out. I begin sweaty profusely as the wolf's body presses against my body; my skin feeing like a paper bag about to be torn from the inside out.

I wipe the accumulating sweat off of my forehead as I try to get my pants off. "Take a breath, Baby." My mother calls out to me.

"Performance anxiety is such a bitch!" Roman calls out with a chuckle.

I take my shaking hand from my belt and aggressively flip him off, feeling pissed at his comment.

I look back down at my pants trying to get the belt, when too hands take hold of my own. I look up to see the girl hold my hands, smiling reassuringly at me. "Here," She says in a soft tone, letting go of my hands and unbuckling my belt for me.

I swallow hard, looking at her as she keeps her eyes off of me and onto my belt. I look up at Roman who has a pressed look on his face, wishing it was his pants she was unbuckling.

She unbuttons and unzips my jeans and steps away from me, not wanting to be any closer to me this bare. "Thank you," I let out quietly.

She nods once and backs away from me, standing between my mother and Roman. I take a deep breath as I pull my pants and underwear down. My eyes wonder to Clara as he keeps her eyes on mine, not daring to look any farther down.

I let out another groan as the wolf fights to escape the prison my skin has entrapped him in.

"His name is Yelloweyes." Lynda speaks up over my cries. "The wolf inside Peter." She says and both Roman and Clara look at her intrigued in her information. "You didn't think it was just Peter in there?" She says with a motherly smile.

"No, my son is in there, but Yelloweyes is also in there." She lets out with a sigh. "He has travelled within our family for generations."

I call out in pain as Yelloweyes pushes himself out of me, my eyes bleeding out of their sockets. Clara takes a step back in fear and bumps into Roman who lurks behind her. She looks up at him as he towers over her. He looks down at her with a smile. She shares the same look of shock that he once had when he first saw me turn. Now desensitized to it, he finds her reaction comical as I once did.

"Michael Verdun was our ancestor." She continues the story. "A prominent Frenchman from the 16th century. History tells you that he swore his allegiance to the devil with his friends, giving them the power to turn them into wolves." She says not validating if he actually sold his soul to the devil; a detail that I still don't know.

I let out another guttural growl as Yelloweyes crawls its way out of me. It reaches my fingertips, claws ripping through the skin. I let out a cry, as my mouth stretches wide, and the snout begins tearing out of me, feeling him take over my thoughts and actions.

"They burned Verdun and his friends at the stake, accusing him the unsolved murders of so many children." She shakes her head disapprovingly, cursing those people in our native tongue. "Yelloweyes has been with our family ever since." She says looking at Clara with a concerned smile. "He is a good boy." She says in a soft tone. "He is my sweet boy."

Clara looks away from my mother and at me with a conflicted look in her eyes, wondering if I am a danger to her and others.

 **Clara**

I stagger back looking wide-eyed at the image before me. It is the most graphic, disgusting, bloody, and vile thing I have ever seen. Roman holds onto my shoulder as I watch in horror at the sight. I am not sure if her is holding onto me for reassurance, or preventing me from escaping, but I am too fixated on Peter to care.

I shield myself with a groan as the wolf comes out, shaking the blood and gore off of his fur. I watch in awe as a black wolf stands before me, instead of the Peter that I have come to know.

Yelloweyes approaches me, his fur wet with Peter's gore. He approaches me, pressing his snout towards me. I take a step away from him, fearing that he is going to tear me apart, but I stop when I look into his eyes. I can see why he is named Yelloweyes, seeing the bright yellow eyes glowing back at me. I look into his radiant eyes, seeing Peter's eyes behind the wolf's and a sense of relief flows over me.

He presses his snout to my leg, sniffing around before he pushes his snout between my legs. He sniffs between my legs, closing his eyes and enjoying the scent that comes from between my legs. He pulls away slowly looking up at me, licking his lips and the scent.

"Atta boy," Roman says with a laugh winking at the wolf.

"You're repulsive." I let out annoyed, realizing that despite Yelloweyes being here before us, Peter is still in there somewhere being the pervert that he apparently is. He turns away from me, and I cannot help but feel as though I saw him smirk.

I watch as he turns away from us and begins running out towards the woods. I watch in awe as he runs off, completely taken by the wolf. "Do you ever get used to seeing this?" I ask Roman, looking at Yelloweyes running in the distance.

"Not a bit." He lets out in a gruff tone.

"So what do we do now?" I ask him swallowing hard as I watch the wolf run off into the horizon.

Roman looks down at me with a devilish suggestive grin and I look away sheepishly. I hear him chuckle under his breath. I let out a sigh and he speaks up. "Well we can either wait here with Lynda, or we can go follow him." He says looking at me with a wide grin.

"Have you ever followed him?" I ask.

"No, but I always wanted to." He says. "Come on, I will make sure he doesn't bite you." He says winking at me.

I let out a sigh and roll my eyes. I look out to the horizon, watching as Yelloweyes happily sprints between the trees. He looks so free and happy to be out there frolicking within the woods. "Alright." I let out as we descend into the woods.

A smile forms on my lips as I run into the woods with Roman. The air is fresh and smells of pine. I look up to see the moon breaking out of the clouds as the sun begins setting. The moon looks so large and bright, and in this moment, I find myself smiling.

A few hours pass as we run with Yelloweyes in the woods. I sit on a rock with my elbows to my knees as I stare at him in utter disgust, trying to hold my lunch back as he viciously devours a rabbit to shreds. I am not a vegetarian, but after watching this, I might just become one.

Roman finds my inability to watch Peter go to town on the rabbit humorous and I simply roll my eyes.

Surprisingly, Yelloweyes knows who we are, and has no interest in attaching us. I didn't think that the human inside the wolf was cognitive during the turn, but watching Yelloweyes move and eat, it is clear that Peter is in there someone. The idea makes me wonder about the Vargulf. Christina knew what she was doing when she was killing those girls. She despised them for their sexual exploits, and wanted to punish them for being that way. Was it Christina that hated those girls, or was it the personality of the Wolf that took Christina as a host? In the end, who is in control? And with that, is this new Vargulf fully aware of what they are doing and who they are killing, and who is responsible for the murders?

"Kinda makes you hungry." Roman lets out as he watches Peter tear the rabbit.

"I think I am going to puke." I let out and Yelloweyes looks up at me, breathing heavily as if he is smiling at me. "Is this all you do? Just prey on innocent rabbits?" I ask looking at Yelloweyes; my question directed at him.

"Beats preying on innocent women." Roman points out and I exhale sharply.

Yelloweyes perks up and looks out into the distance, ears pointed in attention. "What is it boy? Timmy's stuck in the well?" Roman says enthusiastically. I let out a snort of a laugh, then bite my lip when I see the harsh look in the Yelloweyes's eyes.

He growls at Roman and continue to listen for what he heard. I listen carefully as well, hearing nothing but the sound of crickets and other insects communicating with one another. Yelloweyes perks up and right when he does, a deep blood curdling howl rises from the depths of the dark woods.

I jump at the sound and Yelloweyes returns with a low guttural growl. I look over at him and before I can process his thoughts, he sprints towards the howl.

"Peter!" I call out as he runs towards the howl.

I begin running after him and Roman is quick to follow. "Can you guys slow down? Fuck!" He huffs behind me, but I am too focused on following Yelloweyes.

Another howl returns and it is clear that this is from another wolf, and it is a lot closer. He changes direction and heads towards the closer wolf. "Peter!" I call out to him. "Wait for us!" I beg as he gains footing on us. I hear something coming from the other side and I look to see another wolf heading towards Peter.

"Peter!" I yell, when I trip on a tree branch and fall on my palms.

"Fuck, are you okay?" Roman says running up to me.

I don't respond to him as I look up in horror as the wolf smashes into Yelloweyes. He lets out a hair-raising yelp.

Roman looks up and watches helplessly as I do at the exchange the two wolves have with one another. I look up at Roman as his eyes meet mine. The wolf is snow white, just like a Vargulf.

"Roman, it's the Vargulf." I tell him and he swallows harshly, looking away from me and at the exchange. He helps me to my feet, his eyes glued to the two battling wolves.

We both watch as the white wolf snaps at Yelloweyes, growling and biting at him. He stays his ground, viciously growling at the Vargulf, but not attacking him in anyway. The Vargulf snaps at him again, this time drawing blood. Yelloweyes yelps and growls at the Vargulf, slashing at it and baring his teeth, but still refusing to attack.

"Bite its fucking face off, Peter and be done with it!" Roman calls out.

The Vargulf looks over at Roman and growls at him, but Peter grabs his attention before he advances towards Roman.

They begin fighting again and my heart races. For whatever reason, Peter or Yelloweyes is refusing to take out the Vargulf. I figure that he wants to keep him alive, probably to question him on why he killed all those girls. But the more he allows the Vargulf to bite him. The weaker he gets.

The white wolf continues to slash and bite at Yelloweyes, and he is clearly getting tired. I swallow hard, knowing that I have to do something soon, or the Vargulf is going to kill Peter, then come for us next.

I sit up and move towards the fight. I feel Roman stiffen behind me. I get to my feet and head towards the fight. "What are you doing?" Roman calls out, trying to reach for my arm but I move too quickly.

I approach the fight and Yelloweyes looks at me, growling at me. I release my aura as blue smoke begins emanating from me. The Vargulf looks over at me and begins growling at me as well. I extend my hand and move towards the Vargulf.

Yelloweyes snaps at me, not wanting me to use my powers on the Vargulf. I take a deep breath and disregard him. I quickly dive at the Vargulf before it can bite me or react.

I release my aura when I touch the Vargulf, and within a second, laying on the ground before me is no longer a vicious white wolf, but a naked and shaking girl.

I look down at her and stagger away. She looks up at me wide eyes, completely scared about what just happened to her.

I stagger away from the girl shocked at the sight of her. I didn't expect to see her. I am not sure what I expected to see, but the sight of a girl, naked and shaking in fear was not what I expected.

I watch as Yelloweyes approaches her with a low and threatening growl. Her chest lifts wildly as she breathes heavily, clearly scared of Yelloweyes. He defiant eyes turn sad as he approaches her. She puts her head down and lets out a whimper; a clear sign of submission to him. Yelloweyes steps away from her, seeing this and stops his advancement towards her.

He begins contorting and shifting back to his human form. I wince as I watch Peter's hands claw out of Yelloweyes' mouth. The girl watches uncomfortably as Peter forces himself out of the wolf's skin. Roman watches tensely, not sure how he will react.

When Peter crawls out of the skin, he looks down at the girl, standing before her. "Get out of here." He says lowly in a harsh tone that frightens me.

She swallows hard, looking up at him with pressed brows. "Fuck you!" She returns shaking. Peter turns away from her, walking towards the trailer. She gets up to her feet and follows behind him, no longer mindful of her nudity. "You fucking left us!" She calls out to him. "You left me!" She yells at him. "Don't walk away from me, Asshole!" She yells throwing a rock at him.

He turns on his heels and growls at her, Yelloweyes still clearly on the edge with him. She swallows hard with wide fearful eyes unable to look at him. Her eyes fixate on the ground as she holds herself closely.

Peter continues towards the trailer when another hair-raising howl is heard in the distance. Peter turns around on his heal, looking up to the sky and yells as loudly as he can, his arms shake as he extends his arms out to the sky, crying out as his breath is seen in the cold brisk air with the early rising sun.

The howling stops and Peter does too. He lowers his arms and looks at the girl with the most sinister look I have ever seen from Peter. The look holds so much hatred in his eyes. "Leave, and never come back here." He says lowly, looking at the blonde naked girl.

She shivers at his harsh tone and the cool air, wanting to say something to him, but keeping her mouth shut.

"Peter," I say quietly, approaching him wearily, fearing him after his outburst. I approach him as his chest lifts with his wild breaths. "You're bleeding." I let out approaching him

"I'm fine," Peter says, pushing my hand away from him and looking over at the blonde. "I don't want to see them. So, get them out of here." He says turning away from her, approaching the trailer.

"You're a coward!" She calls out shaking in anger. "You're a fucking coward!" She spits venomously.

The trailer door swings open and Lynda comes running out, "Peter!" She calls out, entering the scene. She looks up and when her eyes meet the blonde's she covers his lips in shock. "Oh!" She exclaims, frozen on her words, only able to look at Peter.

A growl emanates from his throat, cautioning his mother from reacting. "Oh sweetie, let me get you some clothes." She says heading towards the trailer.

Peter snatches his wrist viciously as she passes him. "She isn't staying." He says lowly.

Lynda pulls her wrist from Peter and places her hand lovingly on her son's cheek. "I raised you better than this, Son. She is cold. Look at her, she is shaking." She says looking away from Peter and to all of us. "Everyone, get inside." She announces, "there is coffee on the stove."

Roman and I sit awkwardly in the living room while Peter takes his mother in his room, yelling at her for showing hospitality to the blonde. The thin walls of the trailer leave nothing that they are arguing about unheard. I look over at Roman who has his eyes fixated on the bedroom, listening intently at the arguing.

Roman notices my eyes on him and looks over at me. He separates his lips, as if to say something to me when the door opens and our heads shoot down the hall where the blonde exits Lynda's room wearing her jeans from the 90s that sag on her slim frame and an oversized t-shirt.

She clears her throat, uncomfortable at our eyes on her. She passes Peter's room in the hall, clearly hearing Lynda and Peter yelling about her. She approaches us with stiff shoulders, clearing wanting to be anywhere other than here. She sits down on the couch, the rusty springs calling out as she sits down. She clears her throat over the sounds of the coils beneath her.

She crosses her arms over her chest, clearly uncomfortable in front of us. Her eyes wonder on ever Knick-knack in the house to keep her eyes off of us.

"I'm Roman," He says breaking the awkward silence, "This is Clara." He says pointing next to me and I send him a pressed glare, not wanting this girl to know my name. "We are Peter's friends." He continues and my glare turns to a confused one, not sure it I would be considered Peter's _friend_. "What is your name?" He asks in a genuinely caring tone, making me feel at ease with his tone.

"Her name doesn't matter," Peter says coming out of the room. "She was just leaving." He says glaring at the blonde. She looks back at him and his eyes grow darker at the sight of her, as if the idea of her eyes on him troubles him.

She lets out a weighted breath, knowing that Peter will not waver with his harsh demeanor towards her. She stands up with a weighted—almost defeated—sigh and heads towards the door, unable to meet Peter's glare as she passes him.

My heart races as she leaves the room, feeling like I will not be able to see her again. I feel the words coming out of my lips and like vomit, I cannot stop the words from coming out. "You're a Vargulf." I let out before she opens the door.

The tone in the room shifts when I say this. Peter's eyes grow cold and his shoulders tense. Roman perks up interested to hear her response, while Lynda stiffens at the exchange, worried her son will do something rash. "Are you the one who killed all those girls?" I ask when she doesn't respond.

She swallows hard, looking at me harshly, almost betrayed by the accusation. "Doesn't matter." She says in a hoarse tone. "I am leaving." She says letting Peter's words bite him in the ass as she slams the door behind her.

 **Roman**

"I should head out." I announce as we all sit in an awkward silence not be able to stay in this trailer any longer. I move into a standing position, towering over everyone in the room. "Want a ride?" I ask looking down at Clara.

She yawns in response, realizing that she hasn't slept all night. She nods at me and I return the gesture.

"You should get some rest too, Honey." Lynda says in a motherly voice to Peter patting his shoulder.

Peter looks at me with intense eyes, "Come over tonight." He says more as a demand rather than a request.

"You got it, Boss." I say with a smile and head out of the trailer. Clara wordlessly follows me to the car. We get into the car and drive to her place. Her home is close by, and the trip is so quick that the hush that falls on us does not become awkward.

I stop the car in front of her house. She looks at the home for a moment before opening the door. She looks back at me before stepping out of the vehicle. "Don't enter my dreams." She says looking at me with a blank stare. "I am tired, and I would appreciate a nice uninterrupted rest." She says closing the door behind her before I can respond to her.

I find a smile forming on my lips as I drive away. I drive home and drop Shelly off at school, not missing a second of High School. Once she enters the threshold of the school, I get a text from my mother, asking me to get her some things from the store. I sigh and head to the gas station before going to bed myself.

I walk into the gas station where I am greeted by the cute redhead at the counter. I wink at her, remembering that last Summer I found out the carpet did match the drapes with her.

She sends me a flirtatious smile, mixed with a subtle bite of the lower lip. I groan wanting to bend her over that counter right here, but I restrain myself and decide to get Olivia her hemorrhoid cream or wherever that callous wench asked for.

I pull out the list of items I was instructed to get her, and pile them into a wire basket that I hold. The redhead moves to the back as I am the only one in the store.

I whistle a tune as stalk the halls for the next item on my list, when something catches my eyes. I smile to myself as I see her here. The blonde from last night walks the aisles, looking over her shoulder with every move she makes. She is being so conspicuous as she approaches her target.

A pack of cigarettes. Typical. Menthols? Didn't expect that.

I approach her, quickly towering over her as the gap between us closes. She takes the cigarettes from the back of the counter and places the pack in her pocket subtly. She is clearly a seasoned vet with this move, and with the positioning of the camera, no one would see her taking the pack.

I smile to myself, knowing that she is not the only one who has a good slight of hand. I move towards her and she doesn't even notice me, keeping her head down to avoid the camera. I quickly slip my fingers in her jacket pocket and grab the pack without her notice.

I approach the counter as the redhead returns to her station. I place the basket on the counter.

"Is that all for you, Mister Godfrey?" She asks me with a bite of her lip.

"Yes," I say as the blonde begins to walk out of the store. "Oh, and this pack of cigarettes Blondie back there was trying to steal." I say with a wide smile.

I look at the mirror behind the counter to see her stop dead in her tracks and check her pockets to see the carton is not there.

"Wait, are you serious?" The redhead fumes.

"Don't worry…Rebecca," I say subtly looking at her nametag not remembering her name. "I will pay for the pack. You know we Godfrey's love to give to the needy." I say with a smile, now looking back at the blonde.

I pay for my things before she can walk away from me. "Hey Legs!" I call out to her as she walks away from the gas station. I gain footing on her and toss the pack her way. She catches it with ease. "You know that shit will kill you?" I call out to her with a smile. She rolls her eyes and turns away from me. "I don't know much about werewolf customs, but usually when someone saves your ass from going to jail, you say thank you." I say leaning up against my car lighting a cigarette, no longer following her, knowing the comment will bring her to me.

And just like that, she comes stomping towards me. "The fuck you want from me, Pretty Boy?" She says aggressively. "Want me to get on my knees and suck your dick with gratitude? Yeah, no thanks, you can ask the ginger in there, eye-fucking you, for a quickie." She says tossing the pack back in my face.

"God damn, you're a pleasant one." I let out with a laugh. "I can see why Peter was so eager to get you out of there."

This drives her over the edge—as I expected it to—and moves towards me, slapping me across the face, "Fuck you, Asshole." She spits, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

She turns away from me and I smile as I watch her walk away. "I can talk to him." I call out to her. "Get him to give you a chance. Listen to whatever it is you want to say to him." I shrug, "I have some pull with him. He might actually listen to you."

She lets out a sigh, her tense shoulders releasing themselves. She turns around and looks at m, rolling her jaw at the circumstance she is in.

She picks up the pack of cigarettes that she threw at me and opens it. She places one on her lips and looks at me expectantly for a light. I let out a chuckle, pushing myself off of the car and pull a light from my blazer pocket. I light the cigarette for her as she takes a heavy drag, blowing the smoke in my face.

"And what are you expected out of me?" She says with a wary tone.

I laugh shrugging at the comment, "I guess we can decide on that part later."


	7. The Pack

**Hello everyone and hope you are enjoying so far! Here is another chapter for you. This chapter had a lot of influence from other shows so I wanted to give some deserved shout outs.**

 **Teen Wolf and The Order have influenced the lore that I have created with Peter and his wolf skin. Let me know what you think about this and thank you again for all the favs, likes, and reviews!**

* * *

 **The Pack**

 **Peter**

I sit on the couch staring up at the ceiling of the trailer, my mind completely lost and wandering in no particular direction. I bounce my leg nervously as I sit, shaking the walls of the fragile decrepit trailer. I take in a labored breath when my mother walks into the living room.

"Peter, you should get some rest." She says in her concerned motherly voice. "You can think more on this once you have gotten some sleep." She says, knowing how draining releasing Yelloweyes can be.

"I didn't think I would have seen her again." I let out absentmindedly not really directing the conversation to her.

"I know baby." She says in a sad tone knowing how hostile we ended things. She shuffles in the room for a moment, not sure what to say or do. She looks over at me and frowns. "Should I call Destiny? Maybe she can help clear your mind?"

"No," I let out with a sigh. "I think I just want some time for myself." I tell her and she frowns.

"Of course, son." She says with a whisper, leaving the room heading out of the trailer to run errands.

I exhale after a few hours, realizing that I am not going to get any sleep, and figure that I should do something more productive with my time. I head out of the trailer and walk around the small town of Hemlock Grove. I wander the local parks, the grocery store, and the downtown shops when something catches my eye. I see yellow tape around the community pool. No one really uses the pool in Pennsylvania in October, but it's clearly not under construction. The tape plainly says Police Crossing.

I stroll over to the structure, trying to take in a scent, but unable to. I sneak past the tape and head into the pool area. I look in shock to see a bloody massacre before me. The pool is filled with blood, the decking next to the pool has a clear blood trail indicating something was dragged into the pool. Up the lifeguard tower, pieces of intestines hang like decorations on a Christmas tree.

"Oh fuck," I let out to myself, but clearly loud enough for someone to hear.

A man in a well fitted suit turns towards me and looks at me with intense blue eyes. He looks over at the two idiot police that interviewed me about Sherriff Sworn's death. The two come heading towards me as I back away from them. They call out for me to stop and catch up to me before I can run from them. They take me by the arm and push me towards the man in the suit.

"You realize this is a crime scene, son." The man in the suit says looking down aimlessly at the pool with his hands in his pockets, unfazed by the gruesome sight before him. "What brings you on this side of the yellow tape?" He says, his icy blue eyes cutting me.

 _Fuck he is intense._

I shrug the two men off of me. "Nothing, Sir." I say clearing my throat. "Just looking for a shortcut home." I swallow hard.

The man's icy eyes cut into me, searching my eyes for their lie. I can't help but look away from him. He is a well-kept guy; his suit is fitted to his lean body, his clean-shaven jaw is chiseled on his fair skin, his teeth are straight and perfectly white, his jet hair swipes perfectly to the side, and his icy blue eyes pierce through me.

"Where's home for you?" He asks flashing a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Just down that gorge," I say swallowing hard pointing in the general direction to the trailer.

"That's pretty close to here." He observes. "Did you happen to hear anything last night?"

"No sir." I say swallowing hard. "What happened here last night?" I ask innocently.

"It's looking like an animal attack." He says putting his hands on his waist, accentuating the gun holstered on his belt.

"Then why is the FBI getting involved with an animal attack in the small quiet town of Hemlock Grove?" I ask noticing his badge next to his gun.

His lips creep up the side of his face with a sinister smirk. "Because not too long ago, this small quiet town was covering up an underage sex ring/murder spree under the guise of animal attacks." He says proudly.

"So, you don't think it's an animal?"

"Not many animals that I know of climb up a lifeguard tower and tear their prey into pieces." He says harshly.

I look up the tower to see the blood and gore strewn on the chair. "No, I guess not." I let out to myself.

"Well, if you hear anything, don't hesitate to give me a call." He says handing me his business card. I look down at the card. _Miles Decatur_. Reading his name gives me strange chills and I roll the feeling off of my shoulders.

I turn away from him, looking over at the people that fish the body out of the pool. I stop in my tracks when I see them pull the body out of the pool. The way the limbs move as they pull it up to the edge; it's not natural and it makes me sick. My eyes widen as they lie the body onto the ground. Beyond the blood, and the torn pieces of flesh, it is clear to see that the body is a _male_. I swallow hard looking at the body, knowing that now everything we thought we knew about the Vargulf's victims is wrong.

 **Roman**

I lean up against the hood of my car waiting for Shelley to get out of class. I think of my time in high school and a smile crosses to my lips. Though I do not miss lurking the halls of this shitty place, I do miss all the willing girls.

The bell rings and I blow out a puff of smoke. A group of girls come running out with shrill giggles. I recognize the girls as freshman from last year. They were all too excited when the Sworn twins were killed so they could assert themselves of the school as the most popular group at the school.

The three girls speak amongst themselves when their eyes land on me. Their voices hush when they see me. I watch them from a far as they giggle and whisper about me. I smile to myself, knowing what they say without hearing their words. I didn't get the chance to welcome these girls to Hemlock High School in the only way that I could. What a shame.

One of the girls approaches me with a sheepish smile. I find myself smirking at what she could possibly want from me. "Hey Rom," She says externally confidently, but clearly shaking as she approaches me. I cringe as she calls me that, having let no one call me that.

"Hey there Jail Bait." I say with a wide smile that makes her frown.

"What brings you back to Hemlock High?" She asks with a bite to her lip. I wonder if she knows how many girls I fucked in this car I am leaning up against and if she wants to be the next one.

"Just picking up Shelley." I say taking another drag and blowing the smoke away from her.

"Come on Bree, stop spreading your legs to the old man and let's go." One of the girls calls out to her.

I let out a huff at her comment, trying not to laugh. "Well shit if you think I am old, how long do you expect to be alive?"

"Don't mind Erin." The girl named Bree says taking the cigarette from my lips and placing them on her own. "She's afraid she's going to get murdered by the guy killing all those virgins." She says sucking on the cigarette as if she was sucking a dick and not a cigarette.

She coughs aggressively, not use to smoking a cigarette. "What do you mean 'the guy killing all those virgins'?" I ask her taking the cigarette from her.

The third girl of the group approaches us. "Those killings that have happened," She begins to explain, "At first everyone thought they were animal attacks, but I heard the FBI are here now. They wouldn't get the FBI involved if it was just an animal. Plus, with the death of Tyler Thomas last night, it's not just girls; Hemlock Police are at a loss and called in the FBI, afraid we have a full-blown serial killer on our hands."

"So where are you getting virgins from?" I ask her.

"That's the only thing they all have in common." Bree says. "Samantha was awkward and loved talking to her horse more than boys, Amanda's parents were crazy and there was no way she was going to get laid until she got into college, Nicole was a Jesus freak who was too busy humping her bible to open her legs."

"I heard Miss Murphy was waiting until marriage too," the other girl chimes in.

"And Tyler was a bucktoothed freak that couldn't get anyone to willingly sleep with him." Bree sneers. "So, it makes since that the killer is going for virgins. Probably some satanic sacrifices or some shit." She says. "And that's why little Erin is so scared." She says teasingly. "Come on, Erin just do it already."

I look over at the girl named Erin, who sends angry daggers at her friend. "I am not scared of that psycho!" She calls out. "I am not going to have sex just because some freak is killing people." She says to herself.

"Oh please," Bree speaks up, "It's not 'special' like in the movies." She scoffs, "Just get it over with so you can enjoy yourself."

"Just because yours lasted for 3 pumps with that minute man Anthony, doesn't mean that everyone's does." The other girl comments.

"Fuck you, Melissa." She sneers.

"Well ladies," I say with a heavy sigh seeing Shelley approach the vehicle. "Your company been very… draining." I let out with a chuckle, pushing the girls out of my way to open the door for Shelley. She grunts at me with appreciation as she gets into the vehicle.

I get in the car next to her and drive off with a loud skid of my tires. "How was school today, Shelley?" I ask her and she groans at the question. "Yeah well fuck all those kids, they are all so stuck up because they know that they've already peaked." I tell her and she smiles blushingly as she looks out the window.

"Did you hear about last night's killing?" I ask her and she doesn't dare to meet my gaze. I swallow hard. "Shelley," I let out. "I want you to be careful. Never walk around alone. You know that I will be there if you need me." I tell her. If what the girls said is true, and the killer is going after virgins, I can't help but think that Shelley might be next.

"I know, Roman." Shelley's robotic phone says. I look over at her and smile at her. I pinch her cheek and her blue light lights up her face. I smile at her, loving the light that emanates from her.

 **Clara**

I groan as I get up feeling my body ache as I move. I must have been sleeping for a long time since it is already dark outside. I am shocked to see that Roman respected my wishes and didn't disturbed my sleep.

I shuffle out of bed to see my sister in the kitchen watching the news. "Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty risen from her never-ending slumber." She lets out sarcastically.

"I haven't slept in days so fuck off." I let out in a groggy tone.

She lets out a chuckle. "Tea?" She asks me as she hands me a cup.

I take the mug from her and look at the TV to see what she is watching. "Looks like your Vargulf got another one." She lets out with no emotion to her voice. "The police have now ruled out animal attack, and are calling it a serial murder."

"Shit," I let out looking at the TV. I watch as they broadcast the news of the latest victim. My eyes widen when I see the school photo of the latest victim. "A boy?" I let out.

"What's that?" My sister asks me, watching me as I am entranced by the television.

"Nothing," I let out shaking my head. "It's just… the Vargulf was going after girls. Roman and Peter figured they were targeting girls."

"Well looks like you guys were wrong." She says pouring out the rest of the tea down the drain. "Looks like it's not a Vargulf either." I press my brows together, not sure what to think about with this news. "Where were you last night?"

I look at her with a wary gaze. "I was with Peter and Roman." I tell her slowly.

"On a full moon?" She says. I nod and she lets out a scoff. "Did you watch him turn?" She asks between clenched teeth and I nod again. "You know that is very intimate for a wolf, to allow you to be there during a change?"

I nod once and she approaches me with tight shoulders. When she approaches me, her icy blue eyes pierce into me. I swallow hard, feeling uncomfortable at her gaze. In a quick motion she grabs me by the neck and pins me against the refrigerator. She tightens her grip on my neck and I begin choking.

"Show me your Aura!" She yells at me.

I push my hands to her face, trying to push her off of me, but she continues to hold me tightly, repeating over and over for me to show her my aura. I feel my vision getting blurry and my throat collapsing and I try desperately to communicate to her with my eyes, but when I see the intent in her eyes, I realize that my life is in danger.

I release my aura unintentionally. A blue smoke emerges from me and pushes her off of me, flinging her to the other side of the kitchen. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell out with a cough.

She lifts herself up, wiping the drywall off of her clothes. "You're playing a dangerous game, Clara. You know what happens if continue to spend time with that wolf—with that incubus."

"You seriously think I was sleeping with them?" I call out betrayed. "I am not sleeping with them!" I yell at her. "I would never!" My sister rolls her eyes and I continue, "We share the same dreams." I explain to her and she looks at me with pressed eyes. "The dreams led us to the deaths." I let out. "We are trying to figure this all out."

"Have you stopped to question why all three of you have the same dreams?" She lets out viciously. "It's the incubus!" She calls out, her voice ringing in the home. "He is entering both of your minds and tricking you into thinking there is a bond between you so he can take your innocence!"

"Nothing is going on between us!" I yell at her.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you give them your innocence?" She asks me.

"I become you." I spit out venomously grabbing my coat and heading out the door before she can call out to me.

My heart is racing and my throat is throbbing. I feel tears swelling in my eyes and I refuse to let them fall past my lashes. I need to get away from her. I need to clear my head, but I don't know where to go. I hold myself tightly, looking over the gorge to see the decrepit trailer in the distance. I let out a heavy sigh as I head towards the trailer, not knowing where else to go.

My hands shake as I knock on the door, the whole door shaking as I knock on it. I hear shuffling in the trailer before the door opens. I smile at him when he opens the door. "Sorry, I didn't know where else to go. I needed to get away from my sister." I tell him.

"Come in," Peter says in a soothing tone.

I smile at him and walk up the stairs into the trailer. I look into the living room where Roman sits on the couch, his arms spread from one end of the couch to the other as he lounges back. "Oh, I didn't realize you were here." I let out seeing him.

"Yeah," Roman let's out awkwardly, "We have something to tell you." He says.

Peter lingers behind me entering the living room. "What's going on?" I ask.

"The killings," he begins, "They aren't what we thought they were.

"The boy," I let out.

"You know?" Peter asks behind me.

"I saw it on the news. I guess there goes our theory about the girls." I let out a sigh as I sit on the couch across from Roman.

"Well," he says leaning towards me, placing his elbows on his knees. "I have a new theory."

"What is it?"

"Roman," Peter warns.

He ignores Peters warning and continues, looking at me intently. "Virgins." He says in a dark tone. "That is what they all have in common. They were virgins." He says leaning back. "Looks like none of us will have to worry about anything, and half the girls from Hemlock Grove can be ruled out thanks to yours truly." Roman says with a cheeky grin.

I look over at Peter with wide eyes and he runs his fingers through his hair nervously.

"What's wrong?" Roman asks, feeling the tense situation. "We have a lead now. We know who he is going after."

I look away from Peter and to Roman who looks confused by the situation. "I am a virgin, Roman." I let out.

 **Peter**

Roman's response was a scoff. A fucking scoff. I let out a heavy sigh approaching the scene.

"You're joking," Roman lets out.

"I am an angel." She lets out, taking his lack of tact with grace. "As an angel, I need to be innocent." She explains.

"So, what happens when you have sex and you're no longer 'innocent'? Do you lose your powers?" Roman asks her, now more sensitive than before.

She looks at me for guidance, wondering if she should tell him. I shrug, figuring that he has the right to know since I learned everything about her through Kat.

She sighs and says, "For God spared not the angels that sinned, but cast them down to hell, and delivered them into chains of darkness." She quoted and Roman looked at her confused.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Roman let out with a scoff.

I clear my throat at his harshness and she continues, "I become a succubus." She lets out and Roman looks at her wide eyed. He looks at me to confirm and I put my head down.

"I don't understand." Roman lets out.

She grows visibly uncomfortable at the comment but continues. "I am an Angel. My purpose here is to balance the scales between good and evil. I do that by taking the powers away from creatures who abuse their power. When I lose my innocence, I become a Succubus: a fallen angel. My powers shift, and I am able to enter the dreams of others and gain power over their minds… like you." She says carefully.

Roman leans back on the couch, brows lifted in awe. "Shee-it." He lets out.

"The Vargulf won't go after you." I reassure her, unable to stand the silence.

"Can we talk about something else." She lets out quietly and I sigh sitting next to her. "What about last night?" She asks looking at me. "That girl, she is a Vargulf, and you know her. Who is she? Could she be the one killing all these girls?"

I swallow hard, tensing at her comment. "I…ugh…" I stumble thinking about her. I look over at Roman who looks at me with expecting eyes. I let out another sigh, rubbing my sweaty palms against my jeans. "Her name is Magdalena." I let out, "We called her Mags." I say, my heart skipping a beat saying her name for the first time since I left.

"She was in my pack." I tell them and they all look at me interested in my words. "Mags, Noah, and Niko. I was their Alpha."

"What does that mean?" Roman asks.

"The Alpha wolf." I explain. "I was the strongest wolf of the pack. I turned first, I led the pack out hunting, I ate first, everything we did as a whole was my direction." I swallow hard, "They took orders from me, and followed me until…"

I take a deep breath thinking about the night, playing it over and over in my head. "Mags wanted to overthrow me and become the Alpha." I let out trying not to think about the pain of the betrayal. "She turned against the moon to gain power over me. She attacked me as a Vargulf. She fucked me up pretty bad." I let out as tears begin forming in my eyes at the memory, still remembering the sting. "I was forced to leave and get away from them. That is what brought us to Hemlock Grove."

Roman and Clara sit there for a moment, thinking about what to say or how to respond. "Why didn't you kill her?" Roman finally asks.

"Because I loved her." I let out. Clara looks at me with shock and I swallow hard as the tear finally breaches my lashes.

I look down at my jeans and continue to rub my palms against them. "Yelloweyes is my wolf. He has a pack; a group of wolves that have followed him for decades." I explain. "My mom calls it a curse that I found Yelloweyes."

"Found him?" Clara asks.

"You're not born with it." I tell her. "The spirit of Yelloweyes is trapped in a fur pelt when he hasn't found a host. After the death of my father, my mom got rid of everything he owned except for a large wooden chest that she insisted on hauling around wherever we went. I always found myself drawn to the chest, and one day when I was twelve, I opened the chest to find a black fur pelt inside. I put it over my shoulders and when I did, I felt a surge of electricity flow through my body as the pelt formed into my skin." I swallow hard at the memory. "I remember the way my mother screamed when she saw me. She was sobbing, asking me why I put it on." I sniffle at the memory. "I've been trapped with Yelloweyes since and I will be until I die."

Roman looks at me with awe, never knowing this side of me. "What about the rest of your pack?"

I take in a deep sigh. "Mags and her family travelled with us when I was young. Mags found Coppertail a similar way. She used to be a beautiful orange wolf before she became a Vargulf." I say sadly. "Noah is Mags' twin brother. After she found Coppertail, their mother forced Greyhair on him so he could be in the pack with her. And we found Niko on his own, on the verge of death one night after he fell down a steep cliff. I decided I wanted him in the pack, and we nursed him back to health. His wolf is Cedar."

"Would you ever welcome them back?" Roman asks and I look at him with pressed brows wondering why he would ask.

"Mags plotted against me. She let her hunger for power cloud her judgement. She almost killed me." I say angerly. "It hurts too much to see her." I say sadly.

Roman swallows hard, as if he is not happy with this response. "I am an Incubus." Roman announces. "I am sure you already know." He says looking at me. "My mom, she made me…" He looks at me with conflicted eyes, wondering if he should tell us something or not. He swallows hard and looks down at his hands. "She made me do some fucked up shit." He decides instead to say. "I hear people's thoughts sometimes—distorted voices in my head." He looks wildly off in the distance. "I can never hear you guys." He looks up. I guess that is what drew me to you at first." He says shooting me a sideways smile. "When I was around you, there was finally silence."

I look over at Clara and she lets out a sigh. "My sister is afraid of you guys." She admits. "She used to be an Angel like me until…" She pauses and looks over at Roman. "Until an Incubus took her virginity." She says quietly and Roman looks down, ashamed as if he was the one who committed the act. "She wants me to take your powers, since she was unable to take his." She says sadly. "But I don't think I can." She admits with a weak voice. "I don't think either of you are abusing your powers."

"We will find him." I reassure her. "We will find the Vargulf and we will kill him."

She smiles up at me with an innocent smile as her watery eyes light up. "Then we can be your new pack." She says and I can't help but smile at the idea.


	8. Dirty Mind

Hello all, here is another chapter for you. This chapter is VERY heavy on sexual content and some drug reference, so be aware. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Dirty Mind**

 **Clara**

"Well I should head out." Roman says stretching across the couch. "I have a draining meeting tomorrow with Pryce." He tells us, standing up. "Do you want a ride home?" He asks me.

I look over at Peter, then back at Roman. "I was actually thinking about staying here a while longer." I tell him. "I don't think I can face my sister right now. We kinda got into it." I admit to him.

His jaw tenses and I am not sure what he feels. "Are you going to take her home?" He asks Peter.

"Ugh, sure." He tells him, then looks over at me, "Yeah, I can take you home when you're ready." He says sending me a smile.

"Cool," Roman lets out. "See you guys later." He says with a hint of annoyance in his voice, feeling left out.

He closes the door behind him and we sit there in silence, hearing the engine of his car roar to life as he drives away. Peter looks over at me uncomfortably, clearing his throat to cover the sound of silence. "Ugh…" He lets out awkwardly. "Want some coffee or something?"

"It's like 10 o'clock at night." I tell him.

"Oh right," He lets out with a scoff, scratching his cheek not knowing what to do or say.

"Peter?" I ask him and he looks at me. "Do you think…" I try to think of how to word this, and being unable to think of anything, I say, "Do you think Roman is using his powers to make it seem like we are sharing the same dreams?"

Peter seems genuinely taken aback by this question. "I…" He stumbles on his words, his facial expressions contorting in confusion and betrayal. "I don't think he would do that to us." He finally lets out.

"You really don't think so?" I ask him and he doesn't seem to have an answer for that. "What if he is?" I ask him.

Peter lets out a heavy sigh. "I don't know." Peter says honestly and I don't like his answer.

"My sister suggested it." I tell him. "I am not sure if it's her prejudices against Incubi, or if she is on to something. I am not sure what to think." I admit.

"Roman has done a lot of fucked up shit in his life." Peter tells me. "I don't want to think that he is taking over our dreams and manipulating us to think the way he does."

I nod and he smiles a reassuring smile. "He enters my dreams." I tell Peter and he frowns, looking genuinely angry at the information. "He thinks it's innocent, not understanding the repercussions of his powers." I say. I let out a heavy sigh, wondering if I should tell Peter all this, but I can't help but feel I need to release this.

"My mother was a Succubus." I tell him. "She found an innocent man to father me." I sigh heavily. "She was afraid that he was cheating on her. She was really paranoid and would constantly enter his dreams, wondering if he was dreaming of other women. She did this regularly and it began to deteriorate his mind." I tell him with teary eyes. "He could no longer distinguish the difference between reality and his dreams." I swallow hard and Peter looks at me with sad eyes. "He couldn't stand another day not knowing the difference. Then one day, he came into the kitchen while my mother was making breakfast. He pulled out a gun and shot her point blank in the face." I say with a frown, engulfed in the memory. "He shot me, and my sister next." I tell him, no longer looking at him. "Then he pulled the gun on himself, showering the kitchen in his blood."

"Jesus Christ!" Peter exclaims.

"I remember laying on the kitchen floor, looking at my sister. I can still hear her telling me not to fall asleep. She was a Succubus at this point and she used her powers to force me to stay awake. I remember it took so long for the police to show up." I take a sigh and look at Peter for the first time since I began the story.

"Shit, Clara, I am sorry." He tells me.

"Don't tell him." I say to him. "Don't tell Roman. I don't know if he will understand." I say and he nods once understanding now my fear of Roman.

"Why don't you want to go back to your sister?" He asks me.

I let out a labored sigh, "She thinks I am going to give one of you my innocence." I tell him and he clears his throat uncomfortably. "She's afraid it's going to be Roman." I say. "I think she regrets losing her innocence, and she doesn't want me to make the same mistake she did."

"What do you want?" Peter asks me and I look at him with shocked eyes. No one has ever asked me what I want.

"Can I be honest with you?" I ask him and he nods. "I don't want to be an Angel." I confess. "I don't want to be the one responsible for the balance between evil and good. I don't want the obligation that comes with it. I just want to be normal, and now that there is a Vargulf running around killing virgins, I…" I look at him with wet eyes. "I don't want to be a virgin. I don't want to die." I admit and he frowns at my response. "I know it's selfish, but I can't help it. I don't want this. I never did." I say fiddling with my nails.

Peter sighs, "I never wanted Yelloweyes." He confesses. "I never wanted to be the Alpha." He admits, "They just looked up at me. They expected it from me, and when Mags moved against me, I honestly felt a sense of freedom. It felt amazing. I was finally free of this obligation of being the one that knew everything and everyone looked up to."

"That must be liberating." I say enviously.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Peter says looking at me with intense eyes. "I don't think that you should give up your innocence because you are afraid of someone hurting you. I won't let him hurt you."

"Thank you, Peter. That means a lot to me." I tell him softly.

"Of course." He says as if it is not a burden to him.

I smile at him feeling warm and safe with his words. I move closer to him and he stiffens at my advancement. I place my hand on his cheek and before he can react, I press my lips to his.

His lips are hard and unwelcoming at first, as he is completely taken aback by my action. I pull away from him with pressed brows when his lips don't loosen up to mine. He doesn't want to kiss me. "I am sorry," I let out, feeling completely embarrassed.

Before I can move away from him, he grabs my head with both hands and crashes his lips against mine. I let out a small moan at his aggressive movement and he moves his body closer to mine. I turn my head to the side to get a better angle.

He slips his tongue and I get hot as he advances. Our tongues intertwine and I feel the heat rise between us. He moves one of his hands off of my face and down to the small of my back, grabbing onto my hip as the drive to have me takes over.

He pulls away from me and looks at me, seeing my blue aura emanate off of me. "Shit, are you going to blow up my brains?" He asks breathing heavily, his lips red from our contact.

I let out a chuckle. "No," I tell him. "The aura will only attack you if your advancements against my innocence are unwanted." I tell him and he looks at me with a joking concern in them. "I want this." I admit in a serious tone.

He lets out a sigh and looks at me with confliction. "I think you should sleep on this." He tells me and I frown. "I know you're scared of the Vargulf, but don't give up your virginity because of that. It's not fair to you."

I swallow hard, looking at him with a frown. I don't know what to say to him so I just nod once.

"I should get you home." He tells me.

"Actually," I say as he gets up. "I was wondering if I could stay here." I say looking at him with innocent eyes.

He lets out a sigh, not sure how to respond to my request. "What about your sister?" He finally asks.

"I just can't see her tonight." I tell him and he frowns. "I can go back if you don't want me to stay…"

"No," He says quickly. "It's fine, you can stay in my room. I can take the couch."

"You don't have to do that." I tell him with a soft smile. "I am not going to force you to sleep on the couch in your own home."

"It's not that big of a deal." He tells me. "Gypsy's are accustomed to any conditions."

I take a deep breath, biting my lip and looking up at him. "What if I wanted you to lay with me? I mean just in case the Vargulf comes for me." I try to play off but the sly smile on his lips shows me it didn't come off as smooth as I wanted it to.

"Whatever you want." He tells me with a caring smile.

 **Peter**

I moan as I wake up, my body still aching from the transition. I feel warmer than normal, and when I open my eyes, I see Clara lying next to me. She is turned away from me, her body pressed against mine.

The curves of her body perfectly form to mine like a puzzle. Our legs intertwine, her back is arched, and her ass is pressed against me. I look down at her cheeks peeking through her underwear under the sheets.

I swallow hard, looking away from her ass, trying not to think about her body as I feel myself getting hard. I start sweating as I get hard. I clear my throat trying to move away from her when she backs up and presses herself harder against me.

"Well good morning to you." She says with a tiny laugh feeling my erection.

I clear my throat at her comment. "Fuck I am sorry," I let out. "It's just because it's morning, you know?" I try to play off.

She turns to me and smiles, looking at me in bed. "You don't have to apologize." She says with a sly smile. "I am sure some senior citizen abusing Viagra would envy your vitality."

I let out a humorous scoff, scratching my cheek, "well I guess I didn't think of it that way."

She smiles and pulls the cover off of her, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She stands, grabbing her jeans and putting them back on. "I should probably go." She says buttoning her jeans turned away from me.

"Is everything going to be alright with your sister?" I ask her.

She lets out a heavy sigh, turning to me. "I don't know. I don't really want to deal with her." She admits to me.

"Well I guess I will have to drive you back there sometime." I say sadly as I sit up in the bed.

"Actually," she says stopping me. "I was just going to walk home. It's not far, and since it's daytime, I am sure I will be fine." She says, "Plus it will be nice to clear my head before I have to deal with her."

"Are you sure?" I ask her and she nods. "Well if you need to get away, I will be around." I tell her.

She nods softly and heads out of the room. I lie back down in the bed and look at the ceiling. Once I hear the door close, I grab for my boxers, feeling my erection. I let out a sigh as I pulls my boxers down and begin pumping. I close my eyes and think of Clara. I imagine her smile, her eyes, her lips. I think of her lips around my dick and I feel myself getting harder. I scrunch my eyes tighter, pumping harder at the idea of her lips around me and not my hand. I can feel it now, the wet walls of her mouth, her tongue swishing around my tip.

My hands shake as I cum. I let out a groan as I pump slower and harder. I pull my head back, deeper into my pillow as I cum all over my hand and dick.

I open my eyes once I am done to the reality that she is not here and that it was not her lips on me.

I grab my boxers and wipe away the cum from my hands and pubic area. I get up and shower, washing myself, feeling filthy at the fantasy.

I get dressed and decide to head to Destiny's. I get in my car and drive over to her place. I wait on the couch while she finishes with one of her clients. She walks him out and he gives me a confused look on his way out, as if confused that Destiny might have other clients then him.

"Ugh, guys with masculinity issues are the easiest to scam." She says closing the door behind her. "You give them some estrogen pills to make them grow tits and cry about everything. Then slowly ween them off of it with every session. Makes them think you were responsible for finding their masculinity again." She lets out with a scoff, counting the stack of cash he paid her for their session.

"Dee," I let out with confliction.

"Eww," she returns. "What is this?" She asks me waving her hands at me. "Insecurity is just spewing from you and I don't like it."

"Mags is in town." I let out. I look up at her and she staggers away from me wide-eyed.

"What about the rest of the Pack?" She lets out.

"Noah and Niko are here too." I tell her. "I heard them last night. They howled for her."

"Did you see them?" She asks sitting next to me on the couch.

"Only Mags," I let out. "Fuck, it was hard to see her." I admit to her. "She called me a coward for running."

She scoffs, "And she is bitch for what she did to you!" She calls out angrily.

"She is Vargulf." I tell her and her eyes widen. "Coppertail is completely white." I let out sadly.

"You don't think…" She swallows hard not wanting to say it. "You don't think she is the killer?" She finally lets out.

I shake my head. "I honestly don't know." I tell her truthfully. "But now we know the killer targets Virgins." I tell her.

"Virgins?" She lets out.

"It's the only correlation they all have." I tell her.

She swallows hard and looks at me with tangled brows. "The Angel." She says.

"Clara," I correct her.

"What about her?" She asks me. "Her powers only protect her innocence. If someone is trying to kill her, that aura is going to do her much good."

"About that…" I let out scratching my head. "What would happen to the person who took her innocence was willingly given permission?"

She springs off of the couch, "Are you fucking insane?" She calls out. "Only yesterday you outed her for being an Angel and now you're trying to have sex with her?" She yells at me.

"She is afraid. She thinks that the Vargulf is going after her next."

"And that makes it better?" She yells. "Peter, you idiot." She begins, "It is not your place to get involved with her. I told you to keep your distance. She has a path that she needs to follow, and you can't interfere with that."

"I am not the one who wants this," I lie. "She asked me last night. I told her she needed to think on it some more, but if she still wants this, what will happen?"

"What will happen is she will become a Succubus. Like Olivia." She says angrily. "Like Roman." She says. "She will be a danger to people around her. She will abuse her powers and muddy the lines between reality and dreams." She warns.

"She told me about that." I tell her. "That her mother drove her father insane. She understands the dangers of it. She won't repeat it."

"Oh Peter, you're such a horny idiot." She says in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know what else to do." I say helplessly.

She sighs and sits back down on the couch, taking my hands in hers. "Promise me, Peter, that you won't take her innocence." She says looking into my eyes. "You can protect her from the Vargulf, but you cannot protect her from herself." I swallow hard at her comment and she grabs my hands tighter. "Promise me, Peter." She threatens.

"Ok, I promise." I tell her with a frown, wondering if I can keep this promise.

 **Roman**

I let out an overexaggerated yawn while Pryce goes over the quarterly spending's. I don't feel like fighting with him, so I give him permission to use his outrageous budget for the quarter and I dismiss the men from my office.

They all shuffle out of the office without a word to me. I let out a sigh and look out the windows of the White Tower when I hear the door click open. "Mister Godfrey?" One of my secretaries says walking in. I look back at her, not really wanting to deal with her.

"Yes, Sarah?" I ask her.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but there is a young lady in the hall wanting to speak with you. Shall I tell her now is not the time?" She asks hopefully, wanting this encounter to lead where mine and Kyla's went yesterday.

"Did she leave a name?" I ask her with a bored tone, looking away from her and back out the window.

"Umm," She lets out, shuffling with a piece of paper in her hands. "She said her name was… 'Legs'?" She questions and a smile creeps up my lips.

"Clear my schedule and let her in." I tell her, turning around to see displeased look on her face.

"As you wish," She says between clenched teeth.

I turn away from her, placing my hands in the pockets of my dress pants. I hear footsteps enter the room. "Sarah, get our guest any refreshments she would like." I say not turning around. She asks her for anything, and a quiet response saying no is heard.

I wait for the door to close when I turn around to see her stand before me. Her hair is washed and flows down the middle of her back. She wears tight high waisted ripped black jeans, an ACDC crop top, black combat boots, a lace choker on her neck, and heavy black eye makeup.

"Well hello there, Legs." I greet her with a smile.

She crosses her arms over her chest and I can tell that she is not wearing a bra. I crack my neck, keeping the idea out of my head and keeping my dick from getting hard.

"How did you find me?" I ask her, looking her up and down.

" 'We Godfrey's love to help the needy.' " She says quoting me from the gas station. "I knew you were a rich asshole, but when I saw this eyesore of a building cutting the sky with your name on it, I realized just how rich of an asshole you are." She says with a cocky tone. I scoff at her comment and she continues. "So, is this place yours?"

"My pop's." I tell her. "I mean he built up the place before he decorated the living room with his brains.

She lifts an eyebrow at my harsh comment. "Ah, so you're not smart, just privileged."

"And what has brought you here to grace me with your ever so enjoyable presence?"

"Have you spoken with Peter about me?" She asks, leaning against the table suggestively, setting her hands on the table and pressing her chest out.

I let out a humored scoff. "Ugh, yeah I did." I say, my eyes wandering on her erect nipples pressing through her shirt.

"And?" She asks looking at me with those fuck-me eyes.

I bite my lip, feeling myself getting hard. "And, he told me about Coppertail." I say and she frowns, hunching her back and no longer presenting herself before me.

"What did he tell you?" She asks in a low tone.

"He told me about your coup against him. He was very angry thinking about you. You really did a number on him." I let out with a laugh, approaching her.

"Did you tell him that I wanted to see him? To explain?" She asks between clenched teeth.

"No," I let out, grabbing a strand of her hair and pushing it behind her multiple pierced ear. "I didn't realize the tensions between you two was so bad. It looks like I might need that favor before I can get any headway on this one." I tell her with a devilish smile.

She frowns at me and I can tell that she isn't happy. "I don't need you." She tells me, smacking my hand from her face. "I can talk to him. Lynda loves me, she will help me." She tells herself.

"Yeah I don't think that will work." I call out to her. "You only have one shot at this. Are you sure you want to fuck it up?"

She scoffs and me. "And fucking you will get me closer to Peter forgiving me? Yeah that's rich." She says heading towards the door.

"Whenever you realize your mission is useless," I call out to her, "You're always welcome in my bed. It's a pillowtop." I wink at her.

She rolls her eyes and turns to leave the room as a proud smile paints on my lips. She turns on her heels before she heads out the door. "You know what," She calls out, moving towards me. "Fine," she lets out. "Fuck me." She announces.

"What?" I let out confused.

"Fuck me." She repeats, "You're obviously so confident in your ability to rock my world. So, do it." She challenges me. "Fuck me right here. Show me that you're not all talk, because in my experience, guys like you pound your 4-inch dicks for a good three pumps then fall limp talking about how great that felt." She says placing her hand on her hip. "So, prove me wrong. Take me right here."

I look at her in disbelief, unsure how to respond to her.

"Yeah that's what I thought." She lets out with a scoff heading out the door.

"Come over to my place tonight!" I call out to her and she stops at the doorway. I swallow hard, "Come over and I will prove you wrong." I tell her. "You can get my address from the secretaries." I tell her.

"This better be worth it." She says walking out of the office leaving me alone and confused at the exchange.

I work in the office for the rest of the day, not thinking about how tonight will play out. I look at my desk clock to see that it is just past 6 pm and I figure that I need to head home.

I get into my car and drive home. I open the door to see Olivia in the study. I head into the room and fill up the glass that she holds out weakly over the armrest of the chair she has planted herself in.

"Oh Roman," She sigh sloppily. "You always knoew how to take care of your mother." She says with a smile, placing her hand gracefully on my cheek.

I grab her hand. "I am having a girl over tonight. I would appreciate it if you left the common room." I tell her.

"Ugh," She lets out "Roman, I do wish you would find yourself an innocent girl to place your seed in. What a beautiful child you could have." She says hopefully.

"Was I an Angel?" I ask her with a wavering tone.

"Oh of course dear, you were such a little angel." She says messily.

"No," I tell her, grabbing her hand tighter. She looks at me with pressed brows, coming out of her drunken daze. "Was I an _Angel_?" I press her. "Before I lost my innocence?"

She looks at me with wide eyes swallowing hard at my demeanor. "What do you know about this?" She asks sobering her speech.

"Were you an Angel once? Is Shelley?" I ask in a cracking voice.

She lets out an exasperated sigh. "You were an Angel, Roman." She lets out. "I bore you with innocence." She places her hand on my cheek, "my beautiful innocent boy."

"What about Shelley?"

"Ugh," She scoffs, "Shelley was never an Angel, bore from evil and sin. Her deformities were more prevalent than mine." She says sadly.

"How is that possible?" I ask her. "How was I born innocent without deformities and she the opposite if we share the same father?" I ask her.

"Oh Roman," She lets out with a pitied chuckle. "You really are dull." She says with a frown, swaying as she lifts herself from her chair. "Enjoy your little doll tonight." She says slapping my cheek lightly and heading upstairs.

Before I can chase after her for more information, I hear a knock at the door. I curse under my breath as I head to the door. I open it to see her standing on the porch. She looks up at me with narrowed eyes. "God damn this place is excessive." She says pushing herself past me, examining the entry way.

"Do you wipe your ass with hundred-dollar bills?" She scoffs grazing her finger across the marble table in the entry way.

"Come on," I tell her lowly, swiping her hand from touching anything else. "Let's get this over with." I say whisking her upstairs.

"You're a real charmer." She lets out. "This should be interesting."

I open the door to my room and she is greeted to the sight of an unmade bed, a mixture of dirty and clean clothes strewn across the floor, and the heavy smell of musk and cigarettes. "Sorry," I let out. "I didn't have time to tidy up."

Her eyes quickly dart from the mess to the drugs on the nightstand. "Mind if I take a bump?" She asks and I motion her to the nightstand.

She crushes the pills on the mirror, using the razor to create a line. She bends down and snorts two lines. She lets out a heavy sigh. "Want some?" She asks me, handing over the razor.

"Maybe later," I tell her, taking off my blazer and placing it on a nearby chair.

She places herself at the edge of the bed, letting her eyes take in the sight of my bedroom. "I expected it to be cleaner. Like you have a butler named Jeeves running around cleaning after your messes. He's been cleaning your messes since you were a child." She lets out with a laugh.

I move to her, standing at the end of the bed. "Why are you here?" I ask her and she looks up at me as I tower over her. "Why are you in Hemlock Grove?"

"You really want to ruin the moment by asking about this?" She says with a sigh. "You can't get out of proving me wrong tonight." She says grabbing for my belt.

I take a step away from her, her hands falling to her thighs. "Why are you in Hemlock Grove?" I repeat.

She lets out a heavy sigh. "Fine, we will talk then." She says to herself. "I came back for Peter." She discloses.

"Why?" I press.

She rolls her eyes, "You wouldn't understand. It's a wolf thing." She says.

"Try me." I press.

She rolls her jaw now, more displeased with where this conversation is going. "A pack without their Alpha is a target. We were unsafe without Peter. Shit was hitting the fan back at the tribe and we needed our true Alpha to assume his role. I came to apologize and get him back."

"Do you want to fuck him?" I ask between my teeth.

She lets out a sigh and crosses her arms over her chest. "See this is why I didn't want to talk about this with you." She says, "you don't understand the way these things work."

"That didn't answer the question." I tell her.

She looks up at me with a bored look. "He was my first. And I was his." She says, "We share a special bond." The comment makes me stiffen. "But no," she continues, "I don't want to fuck him." She admits. "I _do_ want to fuck you if you'll every stop asking me questions. You're really ruining my buzz." She lets out.

In a quick motion, I grab her arms and push her down. I pull her arms up and press them against the mattress. She lets out a moan as I grab the restraints from behind my headboard and tie her arms down.

I back away from her now that she is retrained. I take my belt and whip it out of my pant loops. I unbutton my shirt slowly while she watches. I take off my shirt and undershirt. I leave my pants on as I move to hers. She shivers at my touch as I unbutton her pants and pull them off of her legs.

I grab her panties in a fist, pulling them violently off of her. I ball them in my palms and press them to my nose, taking in a deep breath to smell her scent. She doesn't have a witty comment at this, and looks at me with complete shock and anticipation. I throw the panties over my shoulder and head over towards her shirt. I rip the shirt; the sound of the tearing fabric screams out in the room.

She lets out a moan as she is now exposed to me. I take a step back and enjoy the sight of her. I pull my pants off now, springing out of my boxers. I give myself a few pumps watching her waiting for me.

She bites her lip looking up at me. I let out a sideways smile that creeps up the side of my face. I approach her, taking her right leg and moving it to the edge of the bed and tying it down. I grab her left leg, spreading it and tying it down on the other side of the bed.

I slide my middle finger up her thigh, painfully slow as she shivers at my subtle movement. She moans as my finger makes its way between her legs. I rub her clit in circles getting her wet before I enter her. She gives me soft moans, but she isn't screaming my name. Not yet.

I smile and move down between her legs. I grab onto her thighs and separate them violently, opening her up down there for me. I kiss her folds softly, before sticking my tongue out and massaging her up and down. Her thighs begin shaking and she moans at my movements. I place my middle finger inside her folds, while still licking them. She shakes even harder at this. I pump my middle finger inside her for a moment, before introducing my index finger. She jerks at this, and I begin pumping harder.

She lets out her first yell and a smile forms on my lips as I continue to eat her out. Her toes curl at the sensation as she gets closer to her high. I curve my fingers inside her and smile when I touch her sweet spot. She retracts at this, her body reacting to the over stimulation, but I push past her movements, pressing my hand down on her lower abs to hold her down.

She begins shaking violently and I smile to myself as she throws her head back, coming to her high. She yells out, cursing my name as her arms and legs try curling inward, but are held down by the restraints. I continue to lick and pump her through her high, extending it as long as her body will allow.

She begins jerking as the sensation is too much to bear, and I slow down, bringing her down gradually from her high.

She groans heavily, looking down at me as I wipe my face of her cum. I lick the excess cum from my fingers and she lets out an aroused scoff.

I reach over her and grab a baggie of crushed up powder. I release the powder on her lower abs. I use my razor carefully on her skin to set up a line just below her belly button down to her mound. She looks at me with lustful eyes as I roll up a hundred-dollar bill and snort the line off of her skin. She shivers as I lick up the remanence.

I place the cash back on my nightstand and pull out a condom from the drawer. I place the package to my lips and bite the rapper open. She bites her lip at the anticipation of feeling me inside her.

I roll the condom on my erection, and throw the rapper to the ground. I place the tip of my dick to her folds, not letting myself enter just yet. I tease her entrance, a smile on my face as I see the frustration grow on her face.

"Fuck me alrea—" she calls out but is cut off as I shove myself inside her. She lets out a cry that gets caught in her throat.

I pull out of her entirely as she shakes, reaching another high. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she grabs onto the restraints, shaking violently. I do this to her three or four more times, making her pant with every orgasm she reaches.

Finally, it is my turn when I can see that she can't take any more stimulation. I push myself inside her, filling her up entirely. I thrust inside her, pressing into her harder and harder. She calls out, cursing my name, the Lord's name, and any other curse words she can throw out.

I cover her mouth, wanting to hear her muffled voice as I fuck her senseless. The sound of her muffled screams, the banging of the headboard against the wall, and the sound of our skin slapping together fills the room.

She shuts her eyes tightly as my thrusts quicken and I come to my own high. I pound into her quickly, feeling myself getting my hardest before releasing my load inside her. I tighten my grip on her lips as I cum, groaning at the sensation as a feel her walls pulsating around me, coming to one last high of her own.

I let go of her lips as they quiver at the sensation overload. I run my fingers through my hair as I crawl off of her, releasing her from her restraints.

She lies there for a moment, limp and reactionless as she stares up at the ceiling, still shaking.

I take the condom off and wash myself of her. I return to the room to see that she hasn't moved. I lie down on the bed next to her and she finally turns to me. "Say it." I demand of her, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as I pull my arm behind my head. She lies down on my chest, her head bouncing up and down at my labored breaths. "Say you were wrong." I tell her as I blow out a puff of smoke.

She looks up at me, snatching the cigarette from me and placing it on her lips. "I was wrong." She lets out, blowing the smoke away from me. She places the cigarette back on my lips and turns away from me in the bed.

I look over at her as she gets comfortable under the covers. "Ugh," I let out, "No girl has spent the night in my bed." I tell her, expecting her to leave like the rest.

"Yeah, well I have nowhere else to stay, so fuck off." She says not looking back at me. "Now stop being a prick and turn off the light. You might be the one tied up next time if you play your cards right."


	9. Ride

**Thank you everyone for the Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and DMs! You all keep me writing this story!**

* * *

 **Ride**

 **Clara**

I enter the house quietly, not wanting my sister to hear me, but it is pointless when I see her sitting on the couch in the living room. She shoots her head over to me, her eyes red and bloodshot from crying. Her nose is red and she sniffles when she sees me.

She launches herself out of the couch and runs over to me, capturing me in a bear hug. She lets out a sob when she makes contact with me, holding me tightly as if I were to disappear if she let me go.

"I was so worried about you." She lets out muffled in my shoulder. "Where have you been?" She asks me, pulling away from me and examining me at an arm's reach.

I shrug her off of me and head to the kitchen where wordlessly I grab some bread and make some toast. She releases a labored sigh. "Clara, listen to me." She begins, "I am sorry I was harsh on you last night. I shouldn't have attacked you the way I did." She approaches the kitchen island while I wait for the toaster. "I am worried about you. I don't want you to make a mistake that you can't come back from."

"It's my mistake to make." I say quietly staring at the toaster.

"Clara, I am not here to tell you how to live your life, but it's something that you need to gravely consider before throwing your powers away."

I look at her now. Her eyes are no longer as blood shot, but they are still puffy and red. "Do you regret it?" I ask her finally. "Do you regret losing your virginity?"

She swallows hard, looking away from me and at the floor for a moment. "I am not you Clara." She lets out quietly. "Being an Angel was never my path."

"Why does it have to be mine?" I ask her and she looks up at me with surprised eyes.

"What is going on, Clara?" She asks me in a concerned tone. "You never questioned this before. You always wanted this path."

I let out a wavered sigh when the toaster dings. I turn away from her and place the toast on a plate. I sniffle as I cut up an avocado, speaking it on my toast.

I keep my back to her, not being able to look at her. "It's not girls that he is after." I let out, "It's virgins." I say with a sigh, still not looking at her. "I am scared." I admit.

She moves around the island and places herself in front of me, forcing me to look at her. "Is that what this is about?" She asks me, "The killer?" I glance at the ground, feeling stupid for telling her that I was scared. "Clara," she lets out with a sigh, "I can tell you this; don't let someone take your innocence out of fear." She says and I look at her. "You are in control of your body. Lose your virginity when you want with who you decide. Don't let some sick pig scare you into doing something you don't want to do."

"I really like him." I tell her, looking down at the floor swallowing the lump in my throat. "I know that it is stupid to say, since I just met him, but I really like him."

She looks at me with her intense blue eyes, biting her lip with pressed brows. "Clara, I think it's dangerous to get involved with guys like him." I look at her with betrayed eyes and she continues, trying to explain herself. "He is sleeping with someone else; a blonde."

"How do you know?" I ask her staggering back.

"I entered his dreams, he is picturing her."

"Why would you enter Peter's dreams?" I yell at her.

"Peter?" She asks looking up at me, "No, I entered the Incubus' dreams. Roman." She explains.

"I don't like Roman!" I call out. "He is a pig," I tell her. "I like Peter."

"The wolf?" She staggers away from me, a hint of disgust in her tone.

"He's more than that." I press.

"He is a gypsy." She says now with more disdain in her voice.

"At least he's not an Incubus." I return with the same nasty tone.

"He is just as dangerous as the other." She continues with an escalating tone. "What about that Godfrey girl he hooked up with? How do you think he will react when he finds out that you're the reason his girlfriend is dead? He will tear you to fucking pieces!" She yells.

I look away from her, instantly at the floor, unable to meet her harsh gaze. "The Incubus won't take the information too lightly either." She continues. "Have you even considered what will happen when they find out?"

"They won't find out!" I call out to her.

"Of course they will." She tells me, "It's only a matter of time."

"Only a matter of time until you tell them?" I accuse her.

She staggers away from me. "If I told them, I'd be signing your death certificate." She says in a harsh tone. "The Wolf won't be able to handle his rage, especially one that has turned against the moon. I don't want to hurt you, Clara, but you need to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I can handle myself." I tell her. "You were able to make the mistake of sleeping with an Incubus, I can make my own mistake."

"Then maybe I will return the favor and kill him in front of you." She says callously, heading up to her room, leaving me in the kitchen alone.

I roll my eyes and decide to head out of the house and go for a run to clear my head. I get dressed in a black bra and matching high waisted black leggings. I put in my earbuds and begin running to an undetermined destination.

I close my eyes, enjoying the cold brisk air kissing my face as I run. I continue running until I reach a park. I head through the park, enjoying the changing leaves and beautiful scenery before me.

My eyes catch someone slumped on a park bench as I approach them. I squint my eyes to notice the person sitting on the bench is Shelly. I smile to myself, heading over to the tall girl.

I approach her and she looks up at me with sad wet eyes. "Hey there, Friend." I say in an uplifting tone, reading that she is not in a good mood. She looks at me and sheepishly smiles, looking down at her bandaged hands. "What brings you to the park?" I ask her between labored breath, taking out the earbuds.

Her hands shake as she grabs for her phone. "Had to get away." The robotic voice from her phone returns.

"Get away from what?" I ask her, sitting down next to her on the bench.

"She lets out a guttural sigh, "Roman had a girl last night." The phone returns. "She thinks I'm ugly."

I swallow hard thinking about Roman and who he could possibly have in his bed tonight, wondering if she entered it by choice, or if he used his powers on her.

"Don't let them get to you," I tell her with a soft smile. "Roman loves you, and is an idiot for wanting any other girl in his life besides you." I tell her.

She smiles behind the strands of her hair, her blue aura shining dimly. I look at her with a puzzled look. She has an aura like an Angel, but none of the powers that come with it.

"I wish I had a voice." The phone states, "To stand up to them."

My brows press together. Her lack of voice and appearance are caused by her mother laying with evil. But as an Angel, I am able to reverse the effects of Evil.

I am able to take away the powers from supernatural creatures, and Shelly's deformities are caused by her supernaturality. If I take away Shelly's powers, in theory, it should revert her to being human, however, it is more likely that she will die in the process.

I have heard of Angel's changing the appearance of a Succubus or Incubus and their deformities. I have heard many stories of people dying, however, there are occasions where it works. Trying this out might result in Shelly being able to speak on her own, and being outwardly as beautiful as she in internally. However, it might also take her life.

"You will always have a voice." I finally say to her. "Not through some app on your phone, but through the passion in your heart." I tell her and she returns with an unconvinced smile. I swallow hard and look at her, "Don't listen to anything anyone says about you." I tell her, "They don't hold a candle to you." I say and she looks over at me with the dull aura shining against her cheeks.

 **Roman**

Six times is the amount of times that I fucked her last night. 3 of those times she woke me up in the middle of the night from a dead sleep. I've had her in more positions than I care to admit. I get hard at the thought as I come out of my dreams.

I open my eyes and look over at her slender back. I look to see scars all over her back. I noticed them when we were doing doggie last night, but didn't feel the need to mention it at the time.

I examine the scars, placing my hand on her back, extending my fingers to match the scars, clearly matching claw marks. She shivers at my touch, but continues to sleep.

I pull the covers off of me and head to the bathroom in my room. I take a piss and get ready for the day. I look at my watch to see that we have slept in until the afternoon. There is no way that I am going to make it into Godfrey Industries today.

I open my computer and respond to some pressing emails that I need to address when I think about the Vargulf and their victims. None of us have come close to understanding the killer are getting any closer to finding out who they are. I begin doing some research on the victims, looking them up to see if there are any other correlations to them besides being virgins.

I hear her stirring in the bed and I look back at her to see her moan as she stretches her skinny limbs across the mattress.

She looks around and when she notices me at the desk she smiles. "Can't really have morning sex with you being all the way over there." She lets out with a moan, biting her bottom lip.

"You should probably head out. I have some business to work on." I tell her, looking at my computer.

She lets out a sigh and pulls the covers off of her. She walks past me, swinging her hips as she steps into the shower. I continue my work, fighting off the urges to strip down and take her in the shower.

She finishes her shower quickly and dries herself of. "You wouldn't happen to have some clothes I can borrow?" She asks me, lifting up her shirt that I tore off of her last night. "Can't really wear this out in public."

"The second drawer should have something." I tell her not looking away from the computer.

She opens the draw and moves the clothes around, looking for something to wear. "There's a lot of panties in here, but I am not seeing any shirts." She says looking down at all the trophies I have collected over the years. "Seems like you have a real fetish, but I will be taking my underwear thank you very much." She says as she continues to dig around.

I let out a labored sigh, "If you can't find anything, just take a shirt hanging in the closet." I tell her.

"So, what pressing matters do you have to address today?" She asks me, walking into my closet. "I mean you own the place; can't you take a day off?"

"There wouldn't be much of a business to run if I spent my days fucking around." I tell her as I look up one of the victims of the Vargulf.

"This doesn't seem to be work." She says looking at the computer. I try to exit out of the article by she snatches the computer mouse from me. "Who is this?"

"No one," I say uncomfortably as I grab the mouse from her.

"That's they boy who died a while ago." She lets out. "The animal attack."

"Do you believe it was an animal attack?" I ask her, feeling suspicious of her since her arrival correlates with the attacks.

"Seems pretty gruesome from the pictures." She says looking at the article that leaked the crime scene photos.

"Peter thinks it might be a Vargulf." I tell her slowly, not sure how she will react to the information.

"And me being the only Vargulf in town, you automatically assume it was me?" She asks me with a tense voice.

"That's not what I am saying." I tell her.

"It's what you're insinuating." She says with a pressed tone, turning away from me and buttoning the shirt she took from my closet. "You know," She calls out, "Just because I am a Vargulf, doesn't mean that I am weak and unable to control my emotions." She says looking at me with betrayed eyes. "Yes, I attacked Peter. But I regret it everyday of my life." She says looking away from me, unable to look me in the eyes. "And that doesn't mean I am going around killing people."

She turns to me now, and I can tell just how much the accusation hurts her. I let out a sigh and get up from my desk. I approach her and place a kiss a top her head. "We are at a loss with this. We don't know who to turn to." I tell her.

"Well what do the victims all have in common?" She asks me.

"They're all virgins." I tell her.

"Well nothing for you to worry about then." She lets out with a snort.

I let out a chuckle and smile at her. "Yeah I know that I am safe." I begin, growing solemnly. "But my sister Shelly and Clara are not." I tell her.

She nods understandingly, "So you want to find out who is doing this and protect them." She states and I nod. "Well let's go figure it out." She lets out. "Let's go check out their houses or something. Maybe they were into some cult shit and sacrificed themselves?" She guesses.

I let out a scoff and nod simply, figuring it to be the most productive thing I have done since the killings.

We head out of the room and take the stairs. Mags follows me closely as I lead her out of the house. She turns around when she notices Shelly standing behind us. "Don't worry Shell, I will be back." I tell her, sending a wink her way.

My eyes shift from Shelly's to Mag's who has the clear look of discomfort on her face at the sight of Shelly. I aggressively tug on her arm to get her to stop looking at Shelly in the way that she is.

She looks away from her and at me. "What was that?" She says under her breath and I don't answer her until we are out of the house, knowing Shelly will hear.

"That was my sister." I tell her in a harsh tone. "And don't you ever look at her like that again." I threaten her in a low voice.

She swallows hard and nods once at my demeanor, submissively staying quite as we walk to my car.

We head out to the car and she stops dead in her tracks. "Holy shit is that a Jaguar XK 150?" She calls out with excitement, heading towards my car.

"Yeah," I let out with an amused laugh. A lot of girls like my car, but they never seem to know what kind of car it is.

"What is this a 1955?" She says stroking the hood.

"57, actually." I tell her with a smile. "It was my dad's." I say, "I am shocked you knew what kind of car it is.

"My dad had such a hard on for classic cars." She explains with widened eyes. "It kind of rubbed off on me."

"Well get in." I say with a smile. "Wait till you hear her purr."

Her eyes lighten up when I turn the engine as she roars to life. I take down the top and she looks up at the sky, enjoying the cool breeze. She unbuckles her seatbelt and stands up, extending her arms freely to the sky. I look up to see the smile on her lips looking free.

She sits back down in her seat with a labored laugh. I close the top, feeling the cool air of the night.

I turn up the heater and place my hand on her thigh. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. Her happiness is contagious.

We finally make our way to one of the victim's houses; the school teacher who died outside of the strip club. I head over towards the door to see caution tape on the door. It is clear the police have already been here.

"What now?" She asks, looking at the crime scene tape.

"We need to get in." I tell her.

"Ans what would we be looking for?" She asks me. I doubt she would have an invitation on her refrigerator for an address to virgin sacrifice."

I send her a pressed glare and she shrugs her shoulders. I roll my eyes and look around the apartment, trying to find a way in.

"Roman I hear something!" Mags calls out quietly and I move towards her. A well-dressed man walks up the stairs in a tailored suit and jacket.

He looks up at Mags and I, confused at the sight of us. "May I help you?" He asks with a smooth tone.

"Nope," I let out slyly, "Don't need anything from you."

The man lets out a humorless chuckle. "Well then, you mind explaining to me why you're loitering in front of a crime scene?" He asks me, handing me a business card that reads _Miles Decatur, Detective_.

My heart races, but I quickly recover, pulling out my own business card. "Roman Godfrey, of Godfrey Industries." I tell him as he looks at my card. "I was looking at purchasing this complex as I explored the world of real-estate. Turns out one of these apartments was rented out by a victim of a terrible tragedy. I wanted to scope out the area and make sure there were no hecklers in the area. Nothing ruins prime real-estate like a haunting." I say with a sly smile, while Mags hides behind me, feeling uncomfortable at the presence of a law official.

"Hum," he lets out with a pressed smile, looking my up and down, examining my body for a lie. "And your partner over there?" He asks, pointing at Mags. "Girlfriend?" He asks.

"Oh no, she wishes." I scoff and the man doesn't budge, still examining me with his piercing eyes. "She's just here to blow me after the transaction is finished." I tell him.

"Sure," he lets out with a sigh. "Well Mister Godfrey, if you don't mind, this is a crime scene and still under investigation. Your cooperation would be much appreciated."

"Of course. Please let me know if there is any way I can be of assistance." I tell him in a pressed tone.

He smiles at me, flashing his teeth, taking my hand and shaking it with a tight grip. We turn away from him and head out of the complex, getting in the car and driving off. I let out a built-up breath as we drive away from the scene.

"What the fuck was that?" Mags asks me with an elevated voice.

"Did you feel that?" I ask her. "That intensity from him?"

"He freaked me out." She admits, hugging herself closely.

I look away from her and ahead of me as I drive away, the sun quickly setting behind us. She looks out the window while I drive, not saying anything, being captivated by her thoughts, while I am captivated with my own.

I wonder who that man is and wonder if he might be the killer of all these people. He is new to Hemlock Grove, and I would have known a Detective in the town. A new face during a killing spree is not a good sign, let alone one that is so involved in the killings. He is investigating the killing, probably getting off somehow by being the killer and the investigator of all these deaths. It is known that serial killers revisit or linger after their killing. What better way than to be the investigator of the killing you are committing?

"Roman look out!" Mags calls out, bringing me out of my trance.

I look up to see someone standing in the middle of the road in front of us. I slam on my breaks nearly before hitting the person in the road. I look over at Mags who looks clearly distressed at the sight.

I look at the guy in the road and notice another one on the ground. "Holy shit," I let out, "That's Peter." I say to her, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Roman, wait!" Mags says with a hint of a frantic tone.

"Hey Asshole," I call out, opening the door to my car and heading towards the guy towering over Peter. "I know he doesn't have the nicest face in the world, but curb stomping him ain't gunna make him look any prettier!"

 **Peter**

I sit at the table scratching my cheek while Lynda sits across from me counting the last of our money. She finishes counting and frowns, looking down at the diminishing pile. She looks up at me with a pressed smile, trying to reassure me that we are not fucked.

"Eighteen hundred can get us through the winter." She says and I frown at her.

"We need more than that. To heat this piece of shit trailer will take up more than half of that." I tell her and she frowns. "I have been thinking about it for a while." I begin, "I don't want to move again. I like it here. I have made friends here. Dee is here." She inhales deeply and I continue. "I think I should go out and look for a job." I tell her, "I was thinking about that mechanic shop down the street. They are hiring and it's close to home."

"Oh baby, you don't have to do that—" Lynda begins, but I stop her before she can continue this argument.

"I don't mind, Mom." I interrupt her. "I need to take care of you. You've given me everything, it's my time to give back to you." I say to her and she smiles at me.

She gets up out of her chair and gives me a kiss on the top of my head. "Have I told you how proud I am of you?" She says brushing her thumb against my cheek.

I get up and head to my room, rummaging around to find the nicest clothes I own. Eventually I find a light blue button-down shirt and some navy dress pants. I can't find a tie in my closet and I think about asking Roman to borrow one. I think about Roman and wonder if he would offer me a job if I asked him to. I know that he would, thinking that anything outside of the Godfrey aid is for the lower class. But I cannot expect him to float me. I need to do this on my own without his help.

Before heading out of the house, I wet my hands and run them through my hair, trying to tame it. I take a wavering sigh and head out the door, walking to the mechanic shop two blocks away.

I approach the yard, seeing scrapped vehicles strewn everywhere. I look up at the old decrepit sign that is on its last leg, barley making out _Todd's Auto Shop._ I continue to look around the yard seeing cars everywhere. I figure this place has an insane backlog of vehicles waiting to be repaired. With no one approaching me, I wonder if anyone is even working here.

I head closer to the garage when I hear someone making noise. It sounds like they dropped something. I run over to the old man as he struggles to pick up what he has dropped. I swipe up the wrench and hand it to him. "Here you go." I tell him.

His shaking hands take the wrench, "Saw you walking up here." He starts, "We can't really assist with emergency car repairs. I have a 2 week backlog on my plate." He grumbles, shuffling over to a car on the lift.

"Oh," I let out looking down at my clothes, realizing that he figures I am a customer. "I actually don't have a car." I tell him and he glances back at me with confusion.

"Umm, my name is Peter, and I was wondering, ugh…" I scratch the back of my head. "I was actually wondering if you were hiring." I ask him.

He looks me up and down, "You don't seem to know much about cars." He lets out, addressing my nice clothes.

"I helped my dad build up his old Camaro when I was a kid." I tell him. "Changed my fair share of spark plugs, timing belts, engine blocks…"

I trail off as the man walks away from me and heads under the lift with the wrench. "Sorry kid, but I'm not hiring." He lets out in a gruff.

I clear my throat, looking around the yard to see at least 6 cars waiting to be fixed, on top of more than a dozen waiting to be flipped and sold. I watch him as he struggles to hold the wrench and work at the angle that he is at.

"Looks like a leaking head gasket." I speak up. He looks over at me with pressed brows. "The oil leak is probably originating from the sparkplugs. That's pretty typical in older Subaru's like this one." I say pointing up at the car.

The man looks at me dissatisfied, pressing the bottom for the lift to lower the vehicle, knowing that the sparkplugs are better accessible from the top of the engine.

"How about this," I begin, "I promise you that I can get that two week backlog completed by the end of the day." I wager, "If I am successful, I get the job, if not, I am out of your hair and you get rid of your backlog."

The man huffs unsatisfactorily. "I got a jumpsuit in the back." He says turning away from me as he works on the leaking gasket.

I enter the small office in the garage where I see a navy jumpsuit hanging on the rack. I step into the jumpsuit and head out to the car and help him out by handing him tools, holding the flashlight, and digging into the car in tight spots that he cannot reach. I smile thinking about my dad and how I used to help him with his car.

We talk for a while; he tells me that he started the shop back in the late 60s and has been in Hemlock Grove all of his life. I tell him about my mother and how we move around a lot. I tell him that I needed the job because we were running out of cash. He commends me for taking care of my mother.

We work together for a few hours and turn around more cars that he normally does on his own.

I watch him as he works, seeing that he is very old and frail. I cannot imagine how he works at this place by himself. Seems like he is one of the only mechanics in Hemlock Grove, so people don't have much of a choice but to go to him. But if they had an option, they would go elsewhere.

He explains to me that he is slow from the lack of help. He tells me that he used to have employees, but a lot of them just stole money from him and took advantage of his age. I swallow hard, not wanting to tell him that I am a gypsy, not knowing how he would react if he knew, probably thinking I would do the same.

He calls a few of his clients, telling them that their cars are completed earlier than quoted. I smile watching him light up as he tells his customers that he is getting work done faster. He seems happy and if word gets out that he is faster, he might get more business, which in the end means more money for me and Lynda.

The sun starts setting and Todd and I have managed to complete his entire backlog, as well as flip two vehicles that are ready for sale. I sit in the office, writing down all the specs on one of the cars on a for sale sign when Todd walks in.

He smiles at me, opening the register, talking out two hundred dollars, and handing it to me. "This is a lot." I let out.

"I could give you less if you'd like." He lets out in a rough tone. "That is how much you earned today."

"Thank you." I let out, looking down at the cash.

I help him close up, locking the office and the garage. We head out of the yard and I hop out of the tow truck and lock the gate. "Did you want a ride home" Todd yells out over the sound of the diesel truck.

"No I can walk." I call out.

"See you tomorrow then." He yells out. "Bright and early!"

I nod at him and he drives off into the distance. I take a heavy sigh and start heading home. The sound of crickets and other insects communicating screams out in the night. I feel at peace right now, finally feeling like I am home.

I dig my hands in my pockets, feeling the cold brisk air pinch my cheeks. I let out a heavy sigh seeing my breath. I take out a cigarette, placing it on my lips and lighting it, feeling the nicotine warm my body.

I hear something rustling in the distance. I look over to my right to see the silhouette of someone approaching me. My arms instantly tighten and I swallow hard, feeling my heart race. I don't feel comfortable having cash on me, with a figure approaching me in the dark.

I clench my fists in the pockets of my jacket, preparing to defend myself. The figure approaches me, pulling something out of his pocket. I swallow hard, figuring it is a weapon, but my body relaxes when it is a cigarette.

The figure is still far from me, and I cannot make out any facial features, however, I can determine that they are male, with a build no bigger than mine, making me feel a little more at ease.

He encroaches on me now closer, and I take a deep breath, readying myself for a fight. I take a deep breath and look over to him as he sucks on his cigarette. The light from the cigarette illuminates his face and when it does, my heart drops, recognizing him instantly.

"Hey Pete, long time no see." He says blowing the smoke in my face. I am stunned by the smoke in my face and with my eyes closed, he punches me dead center in the face. I stagger away from him, falling to the ground in the shock of the moment. "That was for Mags." She says pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and whipping the blood off of his knuckles.

"The fuck did I do to her?" I call out, holding my nose as blood gushes out.

"You left her for dead out there!" He yells at me, kicking me in the ribs. I fall to the ground, scrapping my face on the pavement.

"She fucking attacked me first!" I call out. "She tried to take Alpha from me."

He lets out a chuckle and kicks me again, forcing me to spit up blood. "Now Pete, you know that's not how it happened."

"Fuck you, Noah. You weren't there!" I yell at him. "You have no idea what happened that night."

He lets out a humorless scoff, "No, but what I do know of that night is that my pussy Alpha left his fucking pack, abandoning us to be preyed on like fucking sheep!" He yells, kicking me in rage.

I see light approaching us. A sense of relieve overflows me, knowing that someone will stop this. Noah looks up at the approaching lights as I try to crawl away from him. He waves at the lights with a courteous nod of the head. The car slowly approaches us, but continues to drive off, not wanting to be involved in what is happening to me. My heart drops.

He lets out an amused chuckle. "See Pete, no one cares about others. Look at the self-interested world we live in." He kneels down looking at me with a cock of his head. "Where is she?" he asks me. "Where is Mags?" I spit blood on his nice shoes, continuing to crawl away from him. He scoffs, pressing his foot to my cheek and forcing my face onto the pavement. "The night of the full moon. We heard your howl; the anguish in it. It must have been so hard seeing Coppertail after all these years."

Another set of lights shine in the horizon as I struggle under him. "Fuck you," I let out with as much revulsion as I can. I hear the familiar roar of a sports car approaching us and I smile to myself.

"What did you do to Mags?" He calls out. "She hasn't been home since."

I turn on my back with a huff of pain and look up at him. "She's probably laying on her back getting fucked like the little bitch that she is." I let out with a satisfied chuckle.

His hands shake and his lips press down in a tight line in uncontrollable fury. He lifts his foot up, about to crush my face on the pavement when the vehicle stops.

The vehicle stops in front of us, shining its blinding lights on us. "Hey Asshole," his voice echoes out as Noah freezes. "I know he doesn't have the nicest face in the world, but curb stomping him ain't gunna make him look any prettier!" I let out a sigh, never feeling more relieved to hear Roman's voice.


	10. Return

**Return**

 **Peter**

I groan as Roman approaches Noah. "There's nothing to see here, man." Noah calls out to him. "I suggest you go on your way."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, _man_." Roman let's out in a condescending tone. "You see, that guy you're trying to smear on this pavement is my friend. And if you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me." He says looking down at Noah who stands almost a head's length shorter than Roman.

Noah scoffs, "You have no idea who you are messing with."

"Oh no, _you_ have no idea who you're messing with." He looks at him intensely and I see Roman capturing his mind. I try to call out to him to stop him, but my ribs hurt too much to move. "Now," Roman lets out in a soft tone as he controls Noah. "Help him up, and beg for his forgiveness until he accepts your apology."

Noah stands there for a moment, wide eyed and unmoving until he quickly extends his hand out to me, helping me up into a crouching position. "I am so sorry Peter." He says in a monotone, almost robotic tone. "Will you please forgive me?"

"Roman stop." I groan looking over at him.

Roman shrugs his shoulders, "he's not going to stop until you accept the apology." He says with a wide smile as Noah continues to ask me to forgive him.

"I accept your apology." I hiss and Noah stumbles away from me, falling out of his trance. "Let's go." I tell Roman when the passenger side door of his car opens. I look over and when my eyes land on the person exiting the vehicle, my heart drops.

My vision blurs and I wonder if what I am seeing is real or a hallucination caused by the trauma to my head. I squint my eyes at the image of Mags exiting Roman's vehicle, feeling my throat dry up. "Peter," is all she says to me, unable to face me as much as I can her.

I look away from her and look at Noah, wondering if I am seeing this correctly, and judging by the look of shock in his eyes I determine that I am.

"Mags, what the fuck are you doing in his car?" Noah asks her with a dark tone in his voice.

Roman places himself between the twins before Noah can approach his sister, reading his hostile and possibly violent demeanor.

Her eyes move to me, and I find myself breathless, chocked at the moment before me. My legs grow weak, and I walk away from the scene, leaning against a tree where I begin vomiting blood.

No one moves to me as they are all uncomfortable with the situation before them. I spit out the remanence and turn towards them, only being able to look at Roman since his betrayal doesn't sting as much as hers.

"Why is she in your car?" I finally let out, unable to ask anything else.

"Peter, she was just wanting to explain herself to you. She wanted my help to get to you." Roman explains, hearing the edge in my tone.

"How were you going to help her explain herself to me?" I ask him, accusing him of more than just helping her.

"I was going to talk to you about this. I was going to set up a meeting. It wasn't supposed to go down like this."

I approach Roman and Mags watches me carefully, but I can't let my eyes land on hers. "Did you fuck her?" I whisper to him.

Noah stiffens hearing my question and looks at his sister with harsh eyes.

Roman swallows hard and my fists ball tightly. I turn to her, feeling a blinding rage fill me up, when Roman calls out, "No! I didn't fuck her. Peter, I swear." He says, trying to bring me back to him. I look at her now, watching her grey eyes for betrayal at Roman's words, but there is none. I turn away from her and look back at Roman. "She just came over to talk about setting a meeting with you. I went over some ideas, and we were going to see if you'd hear her out."

Noah looks over at her sister, "Where were you last night?" He asks her in an accusatory tone and I find myself wondering the same. "And why the fuck are you wearing his shirt?" He points out and I look down to see the large stripped button up that her small frame is swimming in.

She swallows hard and looks at me when she answers, "Peter, I am sorry." She lets out helplessly. Noah stiffens and moves to hit her, but is stopped by Roman.

"Don't you lay a hand on her." He threatens him with cold eyes.

"You fucked my sister!" Noah yells, getting in Roman's face, readying himself for a fight.

Roman squares him up and they begin pushing each other. I lean against the hood of the car, unable to join or stop the fight from happening. I watch as Roman swings and hits Noah in the jaw. Noah spits on the floor and returns with an uppercut to Roman's stomach. Roman lets out a huff of pain and the two being wrestling as Noah digs his head into Roman's gut.

"Noah, stop!" Mags yells out, a hint of a growl rises in her voice; a sign of the Vargulf reaching the surface.

I get up and head away from the commotion, not wanting to be a part of this any longer.

"How long are you going to punish me for this?" Mags yells out as the fighting dies. "Peter, I told you, I am sorry! What more do you want?" She calls out to me.

I stop, my shoulders tense as fury runs through my veins. I turn around and look at her with narrowed hatful eyes. "Are you fucking serious?" I let out. "You think fucking my best friend and then saying sorry is going to make up for what you did?" I call out to her and she stiffens at the venom in my voice. "You drugged my drink that night with wolfsbane to weaken me after you fucked me. You poisoned Noah's mind against me so he wouldn't intervene. You locked my mother and Niko in the house so they couldn't stop you. You attacked me in my sleep, hoping that I wouldn't wake up, but when I did, you continued to attack me, thinking the Vargulf would be stronger than the Alpha. You made me turn against the moon for the first time to defend myself. You planned it. It wasn't a passing thought to take my power. You deliberately strategized the best way to take me out. You are not sorry that you attacked me. You're sorry you fucking lost." I spit out, keeping my distance, knowing that if I get any closer to her, I will hurt her.

"I lost myself, Peter." She says with a helpless crack in her voice. "Please Peter" She begs me as I walk away from her. "We have been excommunicated from the compound, other packs are attacking us without an Alpha, we need you."

"I don't care." I tell her calmly. I look at Noah, realizing that he is suffering due to her actions. "Take her to the compound and have her answer for her actions." I tell him, knowing that the group will tie her to an oak tree where she will be beheaded for her betrayal. A common practice for those who betray the gypsy way. "With her gone, you and Niko can be reinstated in a new Pack without the stain of her on you." I say turning away from them.

"Peter," Roman says carefully.

"Stay out of this, Roman. This is gypsy business." I warn him.

"I stand behind Magdalena." Noah says sternly.

"Fine, then you can die with her." I tell him coldly, turning away from him.

"You were being weak!" She calls out to me. "Other Packs were growing and becoming more and more powerful. They were posing a risk to us, and you did nothing about it!" She yells at me.

I turn on my heel and look at her. "They weren't stronger than us!" I yell at her, my eyes bulging in frustration at her inability to understand. "Their Packs were messy and crowded with bodies that weren't loyal to their Alpha. Those Packs were falling apart due to their defiant power-hungry Betas. Our Pack was strong because we valued each other. Our strengths complimented one another. Your tracking, Noah's strength, Niko's stealth, and my discipline kept us strong. Until you got hungry for more. It was _you_ who ruined our Pack, not me."

I look over at Noah who cannot match my gaze. He will never admit it since she is his twin, but he knows that she is capable of doing the things that I accuse her of. "Mags," He speaks up. "Drop this." He tells her sternly.

She submissively drops her head, knowing that no one has taken her side on this matter. I watch as a tear falls from her eyes and hits the ground, illuminated by the car's beam. I feel a pang in my heart and I hate myself for still being affected by her like this. I turn away from her, unable to see her like this.

"I can help you," She whispers quietly as I continue to walk away from her. "I can help you find the Vargulf that is killing these people." She says and I stop, looking back at her. "He's attacking Virgins. It's only a matter of time until that Angel friend of yours is his next victim." She says and I swallow hard, thinking about the Vargulf attacking Clara. "You know I am the best tracker in the Pack. I was able to track _you_ down. I can help you find him. I can help you kill him." She lets out a sigh, "Then I will leave with your blessing to remove me from the Pack _alive_."

I think about her proposition. With the Alpha's permission to leave the Pack, Mags will not be chastised as a lone wolf, and in exchange, the Vargulf will be dead. I don't doubt her abilities to track since she is undoubtably the best tracker that I have ever seen.

I let out a labored breath, "You track him, Noah helps me kill him, and then I never want to see either of you again." I tell them, turning away from them for good.

My heart is racing and I cannot think of anything but getting away from the two of them. I don't want to deal with Roman either, asking me why I don't give them a second chance. I can't believe Mags stuck her claws into him, making him feel sorry for her. Roman has always been an idiot with his choices in women, but out of all the woman in Hemlock Grove, why did he have to fuck her?

I feel my body temperature rising and I know that I need to blow off some steam. I can't allow myself to think about them or else I will do something that I regret, so I go somewhere that will ease my mind.

 **Clara**

I sit on my bed reading a book on serial killers of all things. I find it interesting that a lot of killers return to the scene of the crime, as if they are reliving the acts that the committed there and I wonder if the Vargulf returned to the scene of his killings.

A thump is heard at my window and my heart races wildly. I grab onto the hardcover book tightly, as it is my only weapon in the room. I swallow hard as another thump is heard at the window. I quietly get out of my bed, trying to make my way out of my room and to my sister's. I hear the window slide open and my heart falls into my stomach.

"I…I have a weapon!" I call out in an uneven voice as a body begins entering my room. "I am not afraid to use it on you." I lie.

"I have no doubt about that." The voice returns and I lower the book recognizing the voice immediately. He pulls back the curtains, exposing himself before me. "I'd rather not have my brain microwaved in my skull." He says with a devilish grin that creeps up the side of his face.

"Peter, what the hell are you doing here?" I whisper-yell at him, completely overcome with the fear of how this will pan out if Ana finds us like this. I look at his face to see that he has clearly been beaten to shit. "What the hell happened to your face?" I ask in dismay.

"I needed to get away, so I thought I would come see you." He says looking at me. "I guess I didn't realize this it was late and you'd probably be in your underwear in bed," He notices and I uncomfortably cover myself from his lingering eyes. "I realized that I didn't have your phone number, so I couldn't call you to give you a heads up." He says scratching the back of his head uncomfortably.

I let out a labored sigh, "You can't be here, Peter. My sister is down the hall. If she hears you, she will kill you!"

"I guess that's a risk I am willing to take." He says with a sweet smile and I let out a sigh. "I am sorry," he says, reading my body language. "I just needed to get away and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

I groan, "Just sit down and let me clean up your face." I demand as I grab my first aid kit. I pour out some hydrogen peroxide on a cloth and lightly press it to a huge gash on his forehead. "Jeez Peter, what happened to you?" I ask him with a concerned voice.

He swallows hard, looking down at his hands. "Noah—one of the guys from my old Pack—wanted to show me how he felt about my leaving the Pack." He lets out with a pressed chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. He winces as I press the cloth harder to his forehead. "I guess I deserved it." He tells me. "Noah idolized me the most. He also hated me the most."

I press my brows together in concern. "Did he hurt Lynda?"

"No, God no." he lets out. "He knows not to mess with her." He tells me. "He got me in the street. I was walking home." He says and looks up at me excitedly, "Oh I got a job!" he exclaims. "At the local mechanic. I know that you don't have a car, but I am here for you for all your mechanical needs." He says flashing me a wide smile that I cannot help but smile back at.

"I am proud of you." I tell him, seeing how excited he is about the job as I continue to clean off his face. "So, is that why you had to get away? Because of Noah?" I ask him, feeling there is more to the story.

He lets out a labored sigh and looks up at me. His brows are pressed together and his eyes are slightly wet. He looks so sad and it hurts to see him like this. He places his hands on my hips as he sits before me. He tightens his grip on them and I feel shivers run through my body. He moves closer to me, closing the gap between us until his lips are pressed against mine.

I immediately taste blood from his busted lip, but this doesn't stop him from continuing to kiss me. He tilts his head to get a better angle to kiss me harder. He groans as the sensation overtakes him. He stands up, towering over me as he guides me to the bed. I place the hydrogen peroxide sloppily on the nightstand, almost knocking it to the ground as Peter lays me on the bed, crawling on top of me.

He places his hand on my stomach and looks up at me with hungry eyes. "I gave it some thought." He begins, "I want this." He tells me, "I want you." He says and before I can respond to him, he presses his lips to mine.

His hand glides up from my stomach to the lower curve on my breast. His middle finger grazes the under curve of my breast, proceeding with cation as he feels that I am not wearing a bra. I don't push him away and he continues cautiously until the passion on the moment takes over and he clasps the breast in his palm.

I inhale sharply at the sensation as a moan sticks in my throat. His fingers tease my nipples and I clutch onto the sheets as the sensation crashes through me like waves. I pull away from his lips, releasing the suppressed moan building in my throat. He groans with the same pleasure and presses his lips to my neck, making his way down my chest.

I feel his errection against my thigh and I can't help moan. The moment is getting hot between us, and I can't help but feed into the moment more. I don't want it to stop. I tug on my shirt and he pulls away from me, helping me remove my shirt. He looks down at me with wide hungry eyes as I expose my breasts to him. In an instant, he takes my right breast in his hand and guides the nipple into his mouth.

I let out a moan as he plays with my nipples, nibbling on them and bringing me higher and higher. He releases my breasts and begins moving down my body, with a trail of kisses down the way. I grab onto his hair as he makes his way between my legs.

I shut my eyes tightly, as he kisses me over my panties. I have never hated a piece of fabric more than these for barricading his lips. I look down at him and his eyes meet mine. They have a devilish look to them. There is a strong thirst in his eyes that makes me shiver. He looks away from me and back to his prize, wrapped up and ready from him behind silk panties.

He laces his fingers around the edges of the panties on each side of my hips, slowly tugging on the fabric to pull them down. I close my eyes, unable to watch him any longer. The reality begins sinking in and my heart begins racing, more out of fear than pleasure.

I think about what my sister said to me about Roman and Peter. I think about Letha and Peter's desires for her. I wonder if he is thinking about her in this moment, picturing her instead of me. I hear my sister's words in my head; asking me how they would react if they knew what I did to Letha. I think about Peter and what he would do if he knew that the person who killed his girlfriend is the girl he is going down on.

I feel his lips leave between my thighs, his brows pressed together in abhorrence at the monster before him. He lunges at me, grabbing my throat and wrapping his fingers around my throat, clasping harder.

I shriek at the thought, pushing the memory out of my head, kicking Peter away from me screaming, "Stop!" I yell as my aura magnifies through my skin.

"Hey, hey, hey." Peter says in a soothing tone. "It's ok, I'm stopping." He says wiping his lips and placing his hands up in the air as if I am holding a gun to his head.

"I'm sorry," I let out, feeling uncomfortable at his clear fear of me and my aura. "It's just…" I struggle on my words, not sure how to explain to him that I pictured him strangling me for killing his girlfriend.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He says to me in a comforting tone. "I shouldn't have been so forceful." He says with a hint of dread in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Peter." I say with shame in my voice.

"Don't be," he says in a reassuring tone. "Never be sorry for what you're feeling." He tells me. "I will respect whatever you want to do."

 _Does that include killing your girlfriend to stop the evil that was swelling inside her?_ I think to myself, knowing that he could never forgive me if he knew the truth.

Peter clears his throat as he approaches the bed. I turn away from him and grab my robe, putting it on and covering myself from him. "The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers" he reads the book on my bed. "Sounds… intriguing. Should I be worried about you?" He says with a laugh.

I roll my eyes and grab the book from him pushing him flirtatiously. "It is actually really fascinating." I say to him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." He says genuinely interested in the book.

"Well, there are 3 types of serial killers: Organized, Disorganized, and Mixed." I say sitting on the bed next to him. "Organized Serial Killers follow a precise and thorough ritual when they plan their attacks. They stalk their victims, gather any detail they need, and bring the murder weapon with them. It is believed that these types do not feel remorse for the killings. Whereas Disorganized Serial Killers obey the uncontrollable urge to kill another, falling into the passion of the kill, often using something at the scene to kill the victim. These killers are believed to feel more remorse for their killings." I tell him quickly with wide passionate eyes. "And, did you know that some killers return to the site of the killings? It's believed that some return to the crime scene to oversee if any evidence was left behind, whereas others go to relive the experience the crime all over again."

"You seem really passionate about this." Peter says with a warm smile. "So, which do you think our killer is?"

I shrug, "I am not sure." I let out thoughtfully. "I feel as though they are an Organized killer. He knows that his victims are virgins, but I am not sure how. He must be following them or something to know."

"Actually, as a wolf, you can smell that kind of thing." Peter interjects.

"Wait, really?" I ask him surprised.

"Yeah," He says scratching his cheek thoughtfully. "It's the pheromones in your body. At our peak during our transformation, we can smell if you are ovulating or menstruating. Virgins set off more pheromones than others. We can also smell if you have slept with a partner pretty recently, because we can smell their scent inside you."

"Wow, that's really impressive. Can you smell the human inside of the Vargulf?"

"Yelloweyes would have to be in the proximity of the Vargulf. That is how Coppertail found us; she has smelled Yelloweyes when I was turning. I released a scent when I turn and Coppertail smelled that and tracked it." He says keeping her name out of the conversation. "Coppertail is undoubtedly the best tracking wolf I know.

"So, in theory, if you are near the killing, you will be able to smell the killer and determine who it is?" I say.

"Yeah, but we don't know where they are going to kill next." Peter says gloomily.

I look down at my book, wondering how we are going to catch a supernatural serial killer. "I always wondered if our killer returned to the scene of the crime. I wonder if we would have seen him had we returned to the spot they killed their victims." I let out absentmindedly.

Peter bounces his legs nervously, trapped in deep thought. "The pool" He lets out. "That was the location of the most recent killing: the community pool."

"Do you really think that the killer still there?" I ask him skeptically.

"The killing only happened 2 days ago, so it's still pretty fresh. The only way we are going to find out is if we go and check."

 **Roman**

She sits on the passenger side of the car, looking out the window as she chews on her nails, probably worrying about how everything will pan out with her refusal to return with her brother. After Peter left, it was not long until Noah asked Mags to come back with him, but for whatever reason, she chose to leave with me. I am not sure what kind of fucked up family dynamic I am getting involved with, but all I know is I need to figure out somewhere to put her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her, over the sound of the roaring engine.

She continues to chip at her nails, unwilling to look at me. "Not really," She lets out so quietly, that I hardly hear her.

I let out a labored sigh at her unwillingness. "You and your brother have a really weird dynamic. Well so do you and Peter."

"Yeah I really don't want to talk about my dynamic with brother and ex to the guy I just fucked." She lets out harshly.

I exhale sharply, "I am just trying to help."

"Well don't." She hisses, "Don't turn this into more than it is."

"Noted." I let out in an annoyed tone, looking away from her and to the road. She perks up in her seat and looks out the window, turning in her seat as we pass whatever has her attention. "What's up?" I ask her, seeing that she is perplexed by the sight.

"It's Peter." She says absentmindedly. She asks me to turn around and I do so. We head towards a small neighborhood when we reach the community pool at the end of the road.

I pull up to the parking lot of the pool, seeing the yellow caution tape barricade the doors. "This was the scene of the Vargulf's last kill." I tell her, placing the car in park. She doesn't say anything and exits the vehicle, completely entranced by whatever has drawn her here.

"You probably shouldn't go in there." I call out to her. "It's an active crime scene!" I say getting out of the car and running after her as she is not listening to me. "Mags!" I yell out to her as she runs past the tape, disappearing into the building.

The smell of rust fills the air, while the air is thick with humidity. I hear a consistent dripping noise and I feel as though I am being tortured by the sound. There is an uneasiness in the air, possibly from the fact that someone was brutally murdered here, but I can't shake the feeling.

I call out to Mags again, but she doesn't answer me. I walk through the stalls looking for, the feeling of uneasiness growing heavier. I feel like I am in some shitty slasher film, about to get attacked by a man with a hook for a hand.

I stop dead in my tracks when I hear a woman yell. I swallow hard and run towards the voice, like any idiot hero in those movies would do. I hear voices, and when I turn the corner to the pool, I see all three of them standing before the pool.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Mags yells, holding her chest while she breaths unevenly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peter asks, and as I turn the corner, he looks up at me with a betrayed look, hurting at the sight of me with her. "Why are you two here?" He asks with a harsh tone.

I look over to him, seeing Clara hanging behind him, probably from the rush of Mag's scream. "I guess I could ask you two the same." I tell him, looking at Clara. "You know if you're trying to get sweet with her, she'll blow you up." I joke but they both return with harsh glares.

"We are looking for clues on who the killer might be." Clara speaks up. "Turns out, killers often come back to the site of their kills." She says looking at Mags accusingly.

"Yeah well we are all here right now." Mags says defensively.

"And yet you're the only Vargulf." She says, confidently behind the safety of Peter.

Mags stiffens at the comment—almost as if she is readying herself for a fight—when I approach her and place my hand on her shoulder. Peter watches the gesture with a hard glare. "Let's not fight about this." I tell them with a leveled voice. "There is an obvious reason that we are all here. "Let's talk it through."

Mags releases her shoulders and I exhale. "I caught Peter's scent." Mags begins, "What brought you here?"

Peter sighs, not liking the idea of working with Mags. "Clara was reading that killers sometimes return to the sites of the killings, as if they want to relive the moment." He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess we were hoping to find something." He says hopelessly.

"Look," I let out with a heavy sigh, "It is clear that we are getting more and more desperate to find something about this killer." I tell them and they all look at me. "It is effecting all of us, and until we can find something that will lead us to him, we will continue to be on edge."

"What are you suggesting?" Peter asks.

"Every time the Vargulf attacks someone, we get a dream." I say, "But we get a dream as it is happening, which doesn't do us much good." I continue. "So, let's bring the Vargulf to us. Let's entice the Vargulf to kill in an environment that we control."

"How?" Clara asks, "We don't know who the Vargulf is. How are we going to lure them into a controlled environment when we don't know who they are?"

"We make a tempting environment." I tell them, "A party!" I call out excitedly. "We get a party together, fill it with a bunch of kids from the high school—someone in this town is bound to be a virgin. And then, when the Vargulf comes to attack, we attack back."

"We can't wait a whole month to plan this," Peter starts. "We can't ensure the Vargulf won't attack again against the moon. The longer we wait, the more we put people at risk."

"That's why we don't wait," I tell him. "We do it this weekend."

"This weekend?" Peter scoffs. "And how am I supposed to fight a Vargulf on a night of a waning moon?" Peter says skeptically.

"With another Vargulf." I say looking at Mags.

"Absolutely not." Peter says with a strict tone.

"Yeah I don't like this idea either," Clara jumps in. "She cannot be turning against the moon. It is against the natural balance."

"Oh, but I thought you wanted to end my life." Mags teases her.

"Maybe then the killings would stop." Clara returns accusing Mags of the killings.

"That's enough," Peter says stopping Mags from making her way to Clara. "If the Vargulf attacks Mags, there will be no one to protect her. We cannot turn against the moon so easily. It is not a simple process."

"That is exactly why we need to do it on a night that isn't the full moon." I tell him. "The Vargulf will feel safe knowing that we won't have any defenses."

Peter sighs heavily and looks at Mags with soft, concerning eyes. "I won't be able to protect you." He tells her.

"Roman has a point." She tells him and Peter knows just as well that the plan is all we have.

Peter sighs defeatedly. "Do not attack him. Just get his scent so we can track him, do you understand me?" He tells her with a strong gaze that matches mine when I take someone's mind.

She swallows heavily. "I understand." She tells him simply.

"This is a bad idea." Clara chimes in. "She cannot turn against the moon. If she does—"

"Good and evil is not black and white, Clara." I tell her and she looks at me with a pressed glare. "If Mags needs to turn against the moon to stop someone from killing innocents, then isn't that good?"

She looks over at Peter for guidance, but when he says nothing, she exhales deeply and says no more about the matter.

"So, a party." Peter says, "How are we going to throw a party big enough to get the interest of the Vargulf?"

"Leave that to me." I say with a devilish smile.


	11. The Party

**Hey everybody, I was actually on a role writing this story an was able to hash out this chapter as well. I was going to hold off posting it, but I didn't want to keep it from all of you!**

 **This chapter is set in 2 parts: before the party and during the party. Let me know what you think about this chapter and all the craziness that ensues!**

* * *

 **The Party**

 **Part 1: Planning**

 **Roman**

I lean against my car waiting in the parking lot of the high school as I take a drag from my cigarette. I watch intently as the hordes of students flock out to the sound of the ear-piercing bell.

I see the three girls I am looking for, and when their eyes meet mine, the light up at the sight before me. "Well look who it is." The one I remember to be named Bree says. "Couldn't get enough of me, Rom?" She says seductively as she approaches me with her two minions swiftly following behind her.

"Of course not." I tell her with a sly smile that she lights up at.

"Picking up Shelly?" She asks.

"Actually," I say clearing my throat. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." I say licking my lips.

"Anything!" She shrieks eagerly, while the one named Melissa reminds her that I am 5 years older than her and she is under the legal age of consent. Bree nudges her friend and returns her gaze to me. "What can I do for you, Rom?" She asks with a thirst in her eyes.

I clear my throat, uncomfortable at how much this child wants to fuck me. "I need you to throw a party for me at your place. This weekend." I tell her. "I need you to invite as many people as you can. It needs to be the biggest party of the year."

She looks at me with a confused look. "If you want to throw a party with a lot of people, why don't you do it at your house? It's much bigger and you probably know more people than me."

She has a point, and I considered that, but I figured that the Juniors and Seniors of Hemlock High that would attend my party were unlikely to still be virgins, while Bree's Sophomore class was more likely to have virgins in it. "I want you to throw it." I tell her. "If you throw the best party of the year, there is no doubt you'll be the coolest Sophomore at Hemlock High after winter break." I tell her.

"Or he is a perv who wants to hang out with a bunch of fourteen-year olds." Melissa says under her breath. If it wasn't for the fact that people's lives were in danger, I would actually appreciate her sassy attitude.

"My parents are in town. They would not be ok if I threw a party." Bree says with a frown.

"And that is why I sent your dad on an all-expense paid work trip to Vegas." I tell her already planning for that hiccup. He and your mom already booked a room, and will be enjoying themselves this weekend, compliments of Godfrey industries." I say with a smile that flashes my teeth.

"Ok Rom!" She calls out excitedly. "I will start a mass text now!"

"Perfect," I say with a smile looking away from her to Erin. My smile fads looking down at her, knowing that she is a virgin and will be a target this weekend. I look back at Bree. "Invite everyone you know. I will supply the booze." I tell her and she excitedly shrieks as the girls make their way away from me.

I look up to see Shelly approaching me as the girls walk away. "I didn't know you were picking me up." Her phone chimes.

"Of course I am picking you up." I lie to her. "We Godfrey's don't ride the bus." I tell her, feeling a skip in my heart lying to her about my intentions here.

Shelly smiles cheerfully as she enters the car. I take a deep breath and head inside, eagerly waiting for this weekend.

 **Clara**

My hands shake as I try to put on mascara. It has been a week since Roman suggested the Party, and it is now finally the day. I take in a deep breath, trying to calm myself for the party tonight. I think about how tonight will pan out, wondering if I will have to use my powers tonight. The idea that Mags will be turning against the moon tonight puts a sour taste in my mouth, and I don't like the idea of allowing her to abuse her powers so she can use them to find the Vargulf. There has to be another way to find him.

I brush the black liquid to my lashes when my sister walks into my room. "Well you look cute." She observes, looking me up and down. I am wearing a navy dress with a grey cardigan, black tights, and black booties with my hair down in loose curls. "Going somewhere tonight?" She asks me as she sits on the edge of my bed.

"I am going to a party with Roman and Peter." I tell her, dreading the response from her already.

She blinks, frozen for a moment unable to speak. She swallows hard and recovers. "Do you really think that is a good idea, going to a party with them?"

"It's just a house party." I tell her. "It's nothing too crazy."

"House parties can have drugs at them as well. What happens if someone puts something in your drink?" She asks in a concerned motherly tone.

"Well I guess it is a good think that I have a force field of brain microwaving energy that can protect me if anyone tries anything." I say sarcastically and she responds with a sharp sigh.

"You really don't think they are bad?" She asks me, sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes lingering on the serial killer book on my bed.

"Maybe good and evil isn't black and white." I tell her, thinking about what Roman said to me. Her eyes flash back to me with a turn of the head. "Peter might have turned against the moon, but that was to save his friends from that Vargulf girl. Roman might be using his powers to control people's minds, but he never uses it to have a girl against her will. They might be abusing their powers, but sometimes it is with the best intentions." I say trying to justify Mags using her powers tonight.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me with a completely unreadable expression. "You're right," she finally says. "It's not black and white. It's up to you to determine what is best for the ones that are helpless." She says standing up and placing her hand on my cheek. "There are so many innocent people out here being preyed upon by those who find it easy. It's up to you to find them and take away their power. If you don't think Roman and Peter are those predators, then let them help you find who is."

I am shocked at my sister's comment. I expected her to scold me for hanging out with them, but she doesn't. "Thanks, sis." I say to her with a warm smile.

"You look beautiful." She tells me with a smile. "Don't do drugs, don't have sex, and be home by midnight." She scolds me in a motherly voice.

I scoff at her. "You go it, Boss." I tell her, feeling warm at the thought that our fights are over.

 **Peter**

"This is a terrible plan, Peter." Lynda says in a scolding tone as I sit on the couch bouncing my leg nervously while chewing at my nails.

"It's not _my_ terrible plan, its Roman's." I tell her as if saying that it's Roman's plan makes it less stressful for me.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Destiny chimes in. I still resent my mother for calling her here.

"The plan is just to get a scent. Not to engage him." I tell them with a leveled voice.

"And what happens when he becomes violent?" My mother asks, "When he attacks Mags?"

"We can only pray that happens." Destiny says under her breath but intentionally loud enough for everyone to hear.

My mother sighs heavily at her comment. "Peter, you won't be able to resist helping her. You will be turning against the moon."

"Everything will be fine." I assure her. "We have this under control." As I say that, a knock is heard at the door and my heart feels like it fell into my ass.

I quickly jump to my feet while Destiny makes her way to the door. She opens it and I see Noah look up at her. He gives her an awkward smile, and after staring him down for a moment, she steps back to let him in. Mags follows behind him, staring at the ground as she is unable to match Destiny's killer gaze.

Finally enters Niko and my heart skips. I haven't seen him in so long. He is skinny and his limbs are awkwardly long for his body. He looks up at me and when his eyes land on me, a huge smile covers his face. He runs to me and before I can think, he engulfs me in a tight hug.

His long boney arms wrap around me with surprising strength. "I missed you, man." He lets out as he buries his head in my shoulder.

"I missed you too, buddy." I let out holding back a tear.

Niko was hurt when we found him, or rather Cedar was. He had been abandoned by his Pack and left for dead because he was the weakest of the Pack. While hunting, Mags caught onto his scent and we found him at the bottom of a cliff where his Pack had pushed him off of.

Yelloweyes took him in and nursed him to health. Though he was not part of our Pack, I felt for him, and I wanted to take care of him. He turned out to be the most loyal in the Pack, feeling as though he owed me one for saving him. He didn't turn against me when Mags tried to take Alpha. He turned out to be the most valuable in the Pack because of his loyalty and stealth.

He lets go of me and smiles warmly. "It's so good to see you again." He says genuinely.

"It's good to see you too, Niko." I say with a warm smile.

"So," Noah says breaking up the reunion. "Now that we are all together, what is the plan for tonight?"

I let out a sharp exhale and look at Mags. She is wearing a black skirt with thigh high boots, a black leather jacket, and a transparent tank top that shows her black lace bra underneath. Her hair is up in a messy ponytail and her makeup is heavy. She looks striking, adopting a grungier look than what she used to wear, but she is so different than what she used to be, most notably her hair turning blonder from her once auburn streaks.

"Are you ready tonight?" I ask her with a concerned tone. She nodes simply, not able to say a word to me. I swallow hard and look at Noah. "Roman is having some high schooler throw a party for him." I begin, "There were presumably be a lot of virgins there. She has made sure to make the party a popular one. Everyone in the town knows about it. It will hopefully draw the attention of the Vargulf."

"How are we sure the Vargulf is going to come?" Noah asks skeptically.

"A house full of virgins? What sacrificial lunatic would miss it?" Destiny says.

"Mags has been to every site to gather a scent. She will cross reference the scent to people at the Party. Once the Vargulf starts stirring a commotion, Mags will release Coppertail and hopefully get a scent out of him." I tell him. "She has been strictly told not to engage the Vargulf, for her safety. Once she has the scent, we will track him on a full moon and take him down as a pack. Destiny will work on a potion that will help us slow him down."

"And what happens if he isn't keen on Mags sniffing around?" Noah challenges, "What happens if he goes after her?"

I swallow hard, "Mags has been told to avoid any contact."

"I don't give a fuck what you have told my sister." Noah snaps, "What happens when the fucker attacks my sister?"

"I will turn and back her up." I let out angrily.

"You're going to turn against the moon to protect her?" Noah contests.

"You have my word." I assure him.

He shakes his head. "I don't want your word." He tells me, pulling out a knife, cutting his palm. "I want an oath."

"Peter," Destiny warns, knowing that if I don't uphold to the oath, Noah can call upon all Packs to take my life.

I take the knife in my hand and cut my palm. I take his hand in mine, feeling the wet heat of his blood mix with him. "I swear." I tell him, knowing that I will do anything to protect Mags.

 **Roman**

I sit at the dinner table with Shelly and my mother, eagerly waiting to get out of here and head to the party. My mother watches me carefully, seeing my desperate desire to leave the dinner table.

"What is everyone's plans for tonight?" Oliva asks over the silence that falls on the table.

"Just hanging out with Peter." I tell her, flicking my wrist to see the time.

"How about you, Shelly darling?" She asks looking at my sister, whose head is down pushing the peas on her plate.

She places down the fork and grabs for her phone. He hands shake as she types. "I was hoping to go out tonight." The robotic voice responds.

"Go out?" Olivia scoffs, "Where on Earth would you go out to?"

I finish up my dinner, shoveling the last of my food in her mouth. "Let her enjoy herself, beats being trapped in her with you." I let out callously as I push out of my chair.

"Oh, so I should let her go out and hang out with god knows who?" Olivia overeats.

"She is more responsible than either of us," I tell her with a scoff taking a sip of my water to wash down the last of my food. I go over to Shelly and kiss on her on the head, grabbing my coat and heading out of the dinning room.

"There is a party tonight." Shelly responds. "Everyone is going."

I stop dead in my tracks with tense shoulders, turning back into the room. "A party?" I ask her.

"Bree Larson." Her phone returns. "Everyone in the school is invited."

"Surely she didn't mean to invite you dear." Olivia says in a motherly tone that comes off cruel.

"She did." The phone returns emotionlessly, though Shelly's expression shows desperation. "She herself told me to come."

"You shouldn't go." I say before Olivia can submit her own protest. She looks at me with shocked eyes that I would take her side. "It's a stupid party." I say.

"Roman is right. These parties are never as fun in the films."

"I want to go." The phone says, while Shelly grunts angrily.

My heart races and I don't know what I would do if Shelly was hurt or attacked at the party. "These parties are boring, Shell." I tell her. "I will take you to a much better one."

"I want to go to this one." Shelly returns. "I was invited to this one."

"Out of the question, young lady." Olivia returns. "Now I am finished with this conversation."

"I am going." The phone states. "I am never invited. And I was invited to this one." She tries to reason.

My heart races and out of fear I blurt out, "She doesn't want you there!" I yell. "You were only invited because she wants me there and thought that inviting you out of pity would bring me there!" I bit my lip, immediately hating myself for letting that out.

Olivia raises her brows, taken aback by my cruelty. I look over at Shelly, seeing her chin quiver as she begins to cry behind the strands of her hair.

"Fuck, Shelly…" I let out, approaching her. "I didn't mean that." I say trying to grab for her but she pushes me away from her, jumping out of her seat and heading to her room, the sounds of her held back sobs following her out. "Fuck!" I yell slamming my fist on the table.

"That, my boy, was cruel." Olivia says getting up out of her seat.

I let out a sigh, hating myself for saying something so terrible to Shelly. I hate what I have said to her, and I am not sure she will every be able to forgive me. However, if it keeps her away from this party, then it is worth every heartbreak.

 **Part 2: The Virgin**

 **Peter**

My hands shake as we enter the threshold of the party. The smell of cigarettes and cheap bear hit us like a wall as soon as we enter. I look back at the Pack and begin telling them to split up. I tell Noah to watch the living room, Mags to watch the kitchen, and Niko to watch the backyard while I walk the floor.

I grab a drink right away, wanting to ease the heavy feeling in my stomach. I look around the party and wonder how many of these innocent kids are virgins. They are all sitting targets, waiting to get their entrails ripped out of them…and they don't even know it.

I feel myself getting sick at the thought and continue to walk the house. I walk past Noah, who tells me that he doesn't see anything out of the normal. He asks me what he should be looking for, and I tell him anything suspicious. He asks me what we will do if the Vargulf doesn't show up, and I can only hope that he doesn't, for the sake of everyone in this room.

This plan is stupid, and the more I am pressed against bodies in this small house, the more I realize how stupid this plan is. I continue to try to find Roman or Clara, but I cannot find them in this sea of bodies.

I go to the kitchen to see how Mags is doing. She must be nervous as all hell. I look around for her, but I cannot find her past all the bodies packed into the house. I get nervous, wondering if she might have caught a scent without tell me. I head outside to see Niko sitting on the furniture and ask him if he has seen Mags, he tells me that he has not and I head back inside.

I head towards the stairs where I see Noah standing at to get a better view of the party. "Have you seen Mags?" I ask him, trying not to sound as worried as I feel.

"She went to the bathroom. She wanted to take a breath." He tells me.

I frown at his response, feeling like shit for putting this on her. I decide to head up there to talk to her, figuring that if she can't do this, then I will have to. The thought making me more and more anxious as I walk up the stairs.

I find the bathroom and my hands shake as I take the doorknob in my hands. I exhale heavily and enter the bathroom to see Mags leaning over the windowsill blowing smoke from her cigarette out the window.

She looks back at me, still keeping her elbows on the windowsill. When she sees that it's just me, she turns back to the window, continuing to smoke. "Sorry," She lets out, "I felt like I was drowning in the sea the bodies." She says simply looking out the window.

"It's alright." I tell her in a rough tone. "I felt the same."

"You can't really see the stars from here." She says blowing out a cloud of smoke. "You have a better view of them at your place." She releases with a disappointed sigh. I don't respond to her, and just watch her as she continues to smoke. "Do you remember how amazing the stars looked that one night we went camping together," She lets out with a sigh. "I have never seen the stars that radiant before. It was beautiful."

She says and I remember the night fondly. It was the night we first had sex together. I thought it would be romantic to have sex for the first time under the stars, but it ended up just being cold as shit.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I ask her, unable to dwell on a time that I loved for her so much. "You have a choice." I let her know. "I can turn just as much as you can if you need me to."

She lets out a sigh, as if she is disappointed that I am getting straight to business and not focusing on the past. "You can't turn as quickly as I can against the moon." She says, "And you're not as good at capturing a scent as I am." She tells me, flicking the cigarette out the window. "I can do this, Peter." She says tuning to me.

"Why are you doing this, Mags?" I question her motives. "Really, why are you doing this? It has to be more than just my forgiveness."

She lets out a scoff, "You know, I could smell her on you." She says looking at me intensely with her blue eyes. "The night at the pool." She explains. "I could smell her on your lips."

I swallow hard, worrying that she will tell Roman or Destiny that I have a relationship with Clara. She lets out a humorous scoff, seeing the panic in my face.

"You're going to get yourself killed trying to fuck an Angel." She says piercing into me as if she is trying to stare straight into my soul.

"It's not like that." I tell her sternly. "I care about her."

"More than you did me?" she asks me with tense eyes. My heart races and I feel as though she can read mind. My eyes drop to the ground, unable to match her intense gaze.

"Mag's my feelings for you…they're complicated." I say struggling to think of the words to say to her.

"I still love you, Peter." She says bluntly to me "I will always love you. I don't want to; I really try not to. Shit, I thought fucking your friend would help me. But I couldn't get the thought of you out of my mind." She says finally looking down at the tile. "When I smelled her on your lips, I wasn't angry… I was sad." She says shaking her head. "It felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest knowing that you've moved on." She lets out quietly turning away from him. "I feel like I will never be able to move on."

She moves to leave the bathroom but I grab onto her wrist and turn her towards me. I look at the ground, unable to look her in the eyes while I say, "I thought of you." I admit to her with so much shame in my voice. "I had this beautiful girl in front of me and all I could think of was you." I say as a tear breaches my lashes.

She places her hand on my cheek as another tear falls down my face. Her thumb brushes my bottom lip and I look down at her. Before I can process her, she crashes her lips to mine. I place my hands on each side of her face and take her in, needing no introduction to her lips; knowing them more than any others.

She lets out a soft moan, as I push her against the sink vanity. I lift her up to sit on the countertop as my hands reach up her skirt. I feel her lace panties, and I want to rip them off of her so badly. She clutches onto my hair, wrapping her legs around me, and thrusting her hips against me. I pull away from her, moving to unbuckle my belt while she bites her lips at anticipation to have me.

I release my belt and dig into my pants to pull myself out when I hear a blood curdling scream fill the whole house.

She jumps at the sound, validating that she heard it too. Without another thought, we run out of the bathroom, leaving whatever built up feelings behind.

 **Roman**

I search the party for Clara or Peter, wondering where the hell they are. In order for this plan to work, we all need to be together. I scan the room and see Noah. He sends me a nasty look that just brings a smile to my lips.

I continue to scan the house for Clara and Peter, when a hand grabs for me. I turn around, smiling thinking that it is one of them, when I see that it is just Bree. I frown at her realizing that it is not anyone I am looking for.

She beams at me, "Well Rom, what do you think about the turn out?" She calls out over the sound of the music.

"It's great!" I call out over the music. "You did a great job!" I tell her and she excitedly jumps for joy.

"I have something to show you, upstairs." She yells.

"Not now." I dismiss her. "I am looking for Peter and my friends."

"I don't think he is here yet." She says, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"He is here." I tell her, knowing that he came with Noah. "I need to find him."

"Why don't you find him _after_ I show you what's upstairs?" She insists.

I let out a sigh of defeat, knowing that she will not drop this until I go see whatever the hell she wants me to see upstairs, so I figure I will get it over with and then come back here to find Peter and Clara.

I hear up the stairs with her, slapping Noah on the shoulder as he hangs by the staircase. I wink at him and his eyes grow dark at me. I let out a chuckle knowing that I can get on his nerves so easily.

I turn to Bree who leads me up the stairs, making a point to shake her ass in front of me. I roll my eyes and take one last look as we head up the stairs for either Peter or Clara without any luck.

She leads me to her room, closing the door behind her. I look around the room, examining every corner of it. It smells nice, like roses, unlike the rest of the house that is starting to smell more and more like a party. Her walls are a faint pink color, with posters and magazine clippings of various boy bands and models. She has teddy bears on her bed that she quickly throws to the ground when my eyes land on them.

I continue to look around at the white furniture, the makeup strewn all over the vanity, and the pictures of her and her parents on various vacations. I look at one photo that is a picture of her and her mother smiling at a table near the beach. They look similar to one another; her mother just being an older version of her.

I look away from the pictures and to her, to be greeted by the sight of her in nothing but pink undies and a white bra. She bites her lip, pushing out her chest to make her small breasts appear larger. "Well what do you think?" She asks me displaying herself before me.

"I think I am going downstairs." I tell her turning away from her.

"Wait! Don't leave!" She calls out, blocking the door. "Don't you want me?" She asks in a seductive voice.

"Not interested." I say simply, trying to move past her.

She presses herself against the door so I am unable to move past her. "Why not?" She asks angrily. "Is it something about my body?" She asks with a worried tone. "Are my boobs not big enough?" She asks insecurely.

"Jesus Christ," I let out, "Can you please get out of the way?" I ask her nicely. "I am trying to get to my friends."

"Why won't you have sex with me?" She wines, "What is wrong with me?" She asks with sad eyes.

I let out a heavy sigh, feeling sorry for her. "You're fourteen years old. You're Shelly's age. I am nineteen. I have no business being in this room alone with you." I say trying to move her from the door.

"You've had sex with fourteen-year olds before." She complains.

"Yeah when I wasn't nineteen." I rebuttal. I push past her, moving her away from the door and open it, heading out of her room.

"Please!" She calls out. "I don't want to die a virgin!" She says desperately.

I stop in my tracks, looking back at her with pressed brows. "What about that comment your friends made about that minute man kid?" I challenge her.

"Anthony?" She scoffs, "yeah he is some piece of shit Junior that told people I was a thirsty bitch who fucked him under the bleachers after homecoming, so I told everyone that he only lasted 3 pumps." She says with a frown. I let out a labored sigh and head back into her room, closing the door behind us. "I never had sex with him. I kept up the charade because all the cool kids were having sex. Telling the school that I had sex with a Junior behind the bleachers my freshman year made people know me more." She says sadly. "Even you started to talk to me after."

I exhale, "That's not why I spoke to you." I tell her. "No one gives a shit about the girls that put out easily. It's the ones that cherish their innocence that guys can't stop thinking about." I tell her as the thought of Clara enters my mind for some reason.

"Yeah but the girls that put out get all the attention from the guys," She says and I think about Mags and how I had her because it was easy. "And now there is a killer out there targeting virgins." She says with dismay. "I don't want to die, Roman." She says defeatedly.

"You shouldn't give up your virginity because some psycho is going around killing people." I tell her.

"People give it up for less." She refutes and I put my face in my hands. "Look, I have been ready for this for a while, I just didn't want to do it with any of the guys in my class, but I want to do it with you, Rom."

"No, you don't." I tell her. I think about Clara and how she thinks of me as a good guy. The fact is that I do want to fuck this girl. She is attractive, she is young, and I know I will enjoy myself, but I cannot help but think about Clara, and how disappointed she would be in me. She thinks highly of me for some reason. She thinks that I can be a good guy, and I want to be that good guy for her.

Bree approaches me slowly, placing her hand on my cheek. She moves to me, closing her eyes to press her lips to mine. I push her away and she looks at me with pressed brows. "It's just a kiss." She says with a small laugh.

"I don't kiss." I tell her coldly. "It's too intimate."

She lets out a scoff. "Are you serious."

I think about Mags and how I never kissed her either and she didn't seem too annoyed by it. I think about the last girl that I kissed and my heart hurts remembering that I promised myself never to kiss another girl again. I never want my feelings to be so intertwined with someone like that again.

"I am leaving." I tell her, walking away from her.

"Please, Rom!" she begs me. "I am not an idiot. I know that it isn't special, I know that it is going to hurt, I know that I am not going to have fun. I don't care about any of that." I let out a sigh and she continues, "I am not going to drop this." She says sternly. "So, what's the big deal?"

I turn towards her with dark eyes that scare here immediately. "I have fucked half of this piece of shit town. You aren't special to me. You don't mean anything to me. You will just be another notch on my belt. Another number in my vast phonebook of desperate cunt." I say harshly to her and she begins tearing up.

"Yeah well it beats the alternative of being dead." She says with tear filled eyes.

My hands clench into fists and I grab for her face violently. I take her mind easily and tell her with tense eyes, "You are going to get dressed, you are going to go outside and get some fresh air. You are going to go back to your party and you're going to enjoy being the only virgin in this fucking town." I tell her releasing her face. "Now get out and forget you ever asked me to come up here." I tell her sternly, watching her leave the room with a robotic motion to her steps.

I take a moment to gather myself, hating how harsh I was with her, but knowing that she won't remember it as soon as she is down that staircase.

I close the door behind me and let out a heavy sigh. I finally head downstairs to look for Peter, examining the room for him or Clara when I hear the most wrenching scream I have every heard.

My heart races as I run down the rest of the stairs, pushing past people who force themselves into the home. My heart races when I see someone I didn't expect before me.

 **Clara**

I look around the sea of people, searching desperately for Roman or Peter. Roman is tall and will be towering over everyone in this house, so he will be easy to spot, but I am smaller, and fall beneath the bodies of all people around me. I scan the room when I see Noah hanging at the staircase. I decide to head towards him, figuring that people will congregate to him.

"Have you seen Peter or Roman?" I ask him over the sound of the blaring music.

"Nope," he says absentmindedly scanning the room.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" I ask him.

"Nope," he says again in the same tone.

"Well have you seen Mags? Do you know if she's got a scent?"

"Nope," he says still not looking at me.

"Well you've been useless." I tell him, leaving him behind to find Peter or Roman.

I scan the room once more what I see a large figure towering over the crowds, but it is not who I expect. I head towards the figure, and when I approach her, I call out, "Shelly, what are you doing here?" I call out to her over the music.

She turns around and lights up when she sees me. She smiles behind the stands of her hair. "I was invited to a party." The robotic voice says, unable to express the happiness in her face.

"That's great!" I call out to her, not wanting to show her the dismay in my tone of having her here where we are trying to bring out a killer of virgins. "Have you seen your brother?" I yell over the music.

Her hands shake as she types, "He was mean to me. He didn't want me to come."

I let out a labored sigh, knowing that Roman's intentions were pure, despite his probably poor delivery of them. "I am sure he was just trying to protect you, Shelly." I try to reassure her.

She walks amongst the people and I look down at my watch to see that it is almost midnight. We head into the kitchen where Shelly pours herself a drink from the keg. "Shelly, I am not sure you should be here." I tell her slowly, "It might be safer for you to be home tonight."

"It's not safe for you to be alone either." Shelly's phone says, not knowing the full depth of her words. "We are safer together." The phone states.

I think about the risk that I am willingly putting myself in. I figure that Shelly is right, and we are safer together. I grab a drink off of the table and head outside with Shelly to get some fresh air.

We sit out on the lawn chairs while people smoke around us. I take a sip of my drink and look over at Shelly who seems to really be enjoying herself. I smile to myself, seeing that she is out and enjoying herself with others. Her aura is glowing faintly and I am surprised she emits her aura when she is happy rather than when she is feeling threatened like myself.

"You don't have to stay with me all night." The robotic voice of her phone says. "If you want to have fun inside, you can leave me."

I look at her with sad eyes that she would feel like a burden to my happiness. "I am having fun with you, Shelly" I tell her genuinely.

"No one likes hanging out with me." She says and I frown at her comment.

"Shelly, I love hanging out with you." I tell her honestly. "You are a magnetic soul. You are beautiful and smart, and anyone would be lucky to have you in their presence."

"No one sees it that way." She says, her hands shaking as she types. "I am a burden. To my mother. To Roman." I frown, looking at her phone, unable to look at her. "I hurt someone. I hurt them bad." She says presumably talking about killing Christina. "Roman watches me more now. He doesn't like to watch me. He likes to be with girls more."

"I think that Roman loves having you in his life, he's just not the best at showing it." I tell her.

"I don't," she returns.

"Well then know that I care about you if that means anything."

"Why aren't you scared of me?" The phone asks. "Why don't you run from me? Like everyone else."

I swallow hard, feeling my heart break at the hatred that she harbors towards herself. "I am an Angel." I let out, looking at my hands. "I don't mean that in a narcissistic sense, I mean that in the same sense that Peter is a wolf and Roman can control people's minds." I say to her, looking at her now to see the shock on her face. "Being an Angel gives me a sense of knowing who is good and who is evil."

I look down at my drink and take a small sip of it, tasting a strange bitter taste. "You are the purest form of good that I have every seen in a person." I say tearing up. "After everything that has happened to you and said to you, you're the most decent person in this fucked up town." I say with a small laugh wiping my tears as my vision blurs a bit.

"I have these powers," I tell her, "Where I can take the evil out of people." I explain to her. "Shelly, you look the way you look, because your mom slept with an evil man." I tell her carefully. "His evil spirit created deformities in you that give you this appearance." I say trying not to focus on her deformities. "I can remove that evil from you, and in theory, it would change your appearance to be the beautiful girl that you are on the inside." I tell her and she lights up at the mention. "But, it's dangerous, and it could kill you." I tell her slowly. "I don't want to see you hurt this way. I think you are beautiful the way you are. But if that's not enough for you, then know there's an option." I say to her.

I take my drink and finish it off. I look into the cup as I finish it, seeing a white residue at the bottom of the cup. My heart races and my vision blurs more than it already is. "Shelly," I let out as calmly as I can. "I need you to get me inside and find Roman. I think I have been drugged." I tell her and she gets up immediately.

I hear rustling in the bushes near us and I look behind us as Shelly tries to get me inside the house. I squint to get a better look of what is in the bushes when I see two piercing blue eyes glowing in the bushes. I let out the loudest blood curdling scream as I see the Vargulf before me.

Shelly picks me up and heads inside, pushing past all the people who frantically push to get inside after hearing my scream.

My vision beings to go black around the edges as I fall into tunnel vision. Shelly puts me down and I try to walk on my own. "Shelly!" I hear a stern voice call out across the room. I try to look up when my eyes barely make out the outline of Roman approaching me.

I run to him and fall into his arms. I can smell the same intoxicating smell of musky cologne and cigarettes that I smelled the night the girl was killed in the stables. My heart races knowing that it is him. "Roman I think I have been drugged." I let out, feeling myself slurring as I fall deeper.

"What?" Roman yells out in a dark tone. "What did you drink?"

"I just grabbed a random drink off of the table." I whine.

"What the fuck, Clara?" He asks, hugging me closer to him.

I lean my head on his chest, falling asleep as I fall comfortably on him. "I saw the Vargulf." I tell him, fighting the sleep. "His eyes." I say weakly as the blackness overcomes me. "So blue."

 **Peter**

Mags and I run down the stairs and immediately find Roman, Clara, and Shelly in the living room.

"Roman what's going on?" I call out to him. I look to see him holding onto Clara as she lays her head on his chest "Clara?" I ask her but she doesn't respond.

"She's been drugged." He tells me with a tense jaw.

"Fuck," I let out, looking at Mags, feeling horribly guilty being with her while Clara was being drugged.

"She said she saw the Vargulf." Roman says somewhat skeptically since Clara was drugged.

I look back at Mags who looks intently at the back of the house. I watch her, and in a moment, she pushes past us, heading to the back of the house with a purpose. She pulls off her leather jacket and begins removing her rings, throwing them to the ground.

"Mags!" I call out to her, leaving Roman and Clara. "Mags!" I yell sternly but she doesn't stop. "Shit," I let out tearing the rings off of my fingers as I follow her.

I get out of the house and turn the corner where I see Mags' clothes on the ground and the legs of Coppertail heading into the woods. "Mags!" I call out with as much might as I can, but she is gone. There is nothing more I can do than follow her in those woods.

I take off my jacket and pants. I head into the woods and take off my shirt and underwear. I place my bear feet on the ground, digging my toes into the dirt. My hands shake as I run them through my hair. I look down at my hands, the red gash from my blood oath to Noah shows clear across my palm. I take a deep breath and look out into the woods, trying to find Mags. I need Yelloweyes if I want any chance of finding her.

I take a deep breath, summoning him to exit my body. I feel my body temperature raising as Yelloweyes awakens before me. I feel my bones crack, and they hurt immensely more than they do on the full moon. I let out a cry as Yelloweyes forces himself out of me. My jaw breaks and he crawls out of me.

Yelloweyes lets out the loudest howl he can form trying to call out to Coppertail. He listens quietly for her when he hears a small howl return. He runs after her quickly trying to smell for her. He catches her scent and turn around and heads towards her scent.

He catches her scent again and it is in the opposite direction. He begins to panic as her scent is all sound him. Yelloweyes looks up to see if she is above him, but she is not. He lets out a desperate howl for her, but she does not respond.

He howls again and catch another scent, but it is Greyhair. He run towards that scent, but it changes to Cedar's. Yelloweyes begin to panic, unable to catch the scent of either of them. He lets out another desperate howl when he is returned with the blood curdling scream of a girl.

Yelloweyes runs frantically towards the screen where he sees a girl laying on the forest floor, bleeding and breathing heavily. He approaches her and she looks at him with frantic eyes. She cannot scream as her throat has been slashed, with blood gushing out of it. It is only a matter of time until she is dead.

She looks up at the sky, tears falling down her eyes as she is in clear pain. Yelloweyes approaches her slowly watching her as she fights death. Her eyes are wide and the four slashes to her neck are far too deep for her to survive.

She looks at the wolf, a sense of knowing that he was not the one who did this to her. "P…P…ease" She manages as blood gushes out of her lips.

He let out a whine, knowing that she is suffering. He knows what he has to do, and it hurts him doing this to a young girl. He approaches her quickly, the faster he does this, the less she is aware of what is happening to her. He sinks his teeth into her neck and twist it quickly, cracking her neck and killing her instantly. Her struggling dies down and the blood slowly gushes into his mouth.

Yelloweyes back away from her, licking the blood from his lips. He pulls his head back letting out a woeful howl for the girl. A moment later another howl returns and he recognize it instantly to be Coppertail. His heart races quickly and he runs towards her.

He tracks her scent to find her lying there in a clearing. She has returned to her human form, as she is curled in a ball naked. Yelloweyes encroaches on her carefully as she turns to him, exposing that her entire neck and chest have been slashed at.

He approaches her with relief to see that the slashes are not as deep as the young girls. She looks at Yelloweyes with sad eyes. "I am sorry, Peter. I am so sorry." She whines desperately to him. He places his nose on her chest, gently licking her wounds. She lets out a small whimper as he licks her wounds.

Yelloweyes whines as he lies down next to her. She places her hand on his back, holding onto his fur, lacing her fingers in it.

His back begins to contort and change as I push myself out of Yelloweyes. I crawl out of his mouth, shedding the fur. "Mags," I let out as soon as I have shed Yelloweyes.

She looks up at me with pressed brows, clearly in a lot of pain. The slashes begin at her neck and make their way down right above her breasts. She looks up at me as I look down at the slashes near her breasts. "I'm sorry, Peter." She lets out. "I couldn't get a scent." She cries as tears fall down her face.

"It's alright," I tell her, holding her tightly to my chest.

"All I could smell was you, and Noah, and Niko." She lets out desperately.

My brows press together, confused as to how she smelled the same thing I did. Had the other two been in the woods with us, they would have returned my howl if I called out to them. There is no way that they were in these woods with us.

"Let's get you dressed." I tell her, bringing her to her feet.

"There was a scream." She says getting to her feet. "Did you hear it?" I nod simply and she continues, "She could still be out there. Should we find her?" She asks.

I clench my jaw tightly, "I found her." I tell her. "She was dead when I got there." I lie to her, swallowing hard as I can still taste her blood in my mouth.

We get back to the house and Mags slowly puts her clothes on. She is in a lot of pain and I can't help be feel awful. I give her my hoodie since she is unable to place her bra on over the gashes on her chest. I button up my shirt and lead her to Destiny's car where Noah and Niko wait for us.

"Where is Roman and Clara?" I ask them with a rough tone.

"He took her to her house. She was drugged." Noah says when his eyes land on Mags. He sees the gashes peeking through the hoodie and pushes past me. "What the fuck happened?" He asks her with concern, places his hand on her neck. She swats him away and he turns to me with dark eyes, "You were supposed to fucking protect her." He calls out threateningly.

"He did," Mags says, "If he wasn't there, I would have been dead." She says and I swallow hard at her comment. She gets into the passenger side of the car slowly and closes the door behind her.

Noah looks at me with a pressed glare. "Was she able to get a scent?" He asks us.

I look at him and Niko with tense eyes. "Neither of you changed tonight. Did you?" I ask them with a dry mouth.

They both look at me with confused eyes and shakes their heads. "No," Noah states. "You two were the only that shifted."

"The only scent that _both_ of us was the Pack's." I tell them, swallowing hard.

"That's not possible." Noah lets out confused. "We didn't turn. Greyhair and Cedar weren't there tonight."

"I know." I tell him. "But those were the only scents that we got."

"What does this mean, Peter?" Niko questions me.

"I don't know." I tell them honestly. I look away when my eyes catch the detective from the community pool. "Hang out here," I tell the Pack. "I will be right back." I say absentmindedly as I approach the detective.

"Detective Decatur!" I call out approaching him. He looks at me and smiles when he sees me.

"Well hello there…" He lingers and I tell him my name. "Peter." He says.

"What's going on in there?" I ask him, playing dumb.

"Unfortunately, that is classified until we provide a through search." He tells me.

"Did someone call the police?" I ask him.

"Were you at this party?" He asks me with his tense blue eyes. "Was there anything that you saw that could help with this investigation?"

"Ugh, no." I lie to him. "I was just driving when I saw all the cops."

"You seem to have a way of stumbling onto crime scenes." He says in an accusatory tone that makes my heart race.

"Hopefully this is just another case of underage drinking." I tell him solemnly, knowing that less than 5 yards into the woods, he will find that it is much more than that.

"We can only hope." The detective says, "As always, if you see anything," he says handing me his business card, "Give me a call." I take the card from him, and when I do, I notice something strange.

I look at his hands and when I see them, my heart practically falls out of my chest, seeing that both his index finger and his middle finger are the same length.


	12. The Bad Guy

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **The Bad Guy**

 **Roman**

I hoist her up out of the car gently so not to hit her head on the door. Once I have her motionless body out of the car, I lift her into my arms like a baby. I look down at her face as she sleeps peacefully, smiling down at her innocence.

I approach her door and ring the doorbell, waiting for her sister to open the door. I hear a voice calling out as the door opens saying, "I told you to be here by midnight."

The door opens and her sister stands before me. She looks like Clara, in that they share the same eyes, but Clara's face is much softer than her sister's. She has sharp features and her blue eyes are icy daggers that pierce into me.

Her sister's face contorts angrily when she sees me cradling her sister instead of Clara standing on her own. "What did _you_ do to her?" She asks me in a dark tone.

I push past her and enter the home. "Where is her room?" I ask her, not answering her question. She tells me where to find Clara's room, and I head to the back of the house to place her on her bed. I carefully place her down on her bed, moving her head onto the pillows comfortably. I sit down on her bed and move the hair from her face smiling down at her.

Her sister lingers in the doorway with her arms crossed and dissatisfied with the scene before her. "What happened?" She asks me with a stern tone.

I let out a heavy sigh, "She took a beer from the table instead of poring it herself."

"She was drugged?" She calls out. "Did _you_ drug her?" she accuses me.

I let out a scoff, staring at Clara's peaceful face. "Trust me, if I was the one drugging her, she's be in _my_ bed not hers." I say, not looking at her sister's probably infuriated face.

"Get the fuck out of here." She threatens me lowly. "Don't you dare try to see her again."

"I brought her back to you." I tell her, now looking at her. "I could have kept her at my place until she was conscious to keep this from you, but I brought her to you so you wouldn't be worried about her." I tell her sternly, getting up and towering over her. "Don't you dare accuse me of doing this to her. You should be thanking me for getting her home safely to you." I tell her darkly, closing the space between us.

She swallows hard at my harsh demeanor, looking over at her sleeping sister, then back at me. "I didn't want her to go to that party. I told her she could get drugged." She lets out with a defeated sigh looking at her sister with sad eyes. "Where were you when she took this drink?" She asks me with pressed eyes, blaming me now for not being there to stop her.

I think about being upstairs with Bree. If I wasn't up there with her, I would have found Clara, and I wouldn't have allowed her to take the beer. I also think about Peter, and how he was upstairs with Mags. I wonder what they were both doing upstairs and why they weren't down at the party like they should have been.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop her." I tell her sister honestly, looking at Clara with sad eyes.

"You should probably head out." She tells me, "I can take it from here." She says and I nod once.

I move away from her sister and head back to Clara on the bed. I place my hand on her cheek brushing it softly with my thumb. I hear her sister stiffen at my movement, but she doesn't say anything to me. Clara moans at my touch, smiling as I trace my finger on her soft face.

She moves her head so my palm is against her lips. She presses her lips to my palm, moaning again. "Hmm, Peter," She lets out in a weary sigh.

I pull my hand away from her and look at her with pressed brows. Why would she say his name? I look back at her sister who raises her brows at the comment. I swallow hard, getting to my feet, brushing my blazer off.

I clear my throat and look at her sister. "I better go." I let out.

"Roman," She says, stopping me from walking past her. I look down at her, the proximity between us closing. "My sister was almost killed today." She says with intense eyes that capture my mind. I cannot help but look into her eyes piercing blue eyes. They are so blue and bright, and her voice is so soothing. "It would have been all your fault if she died tonight. You know the Vargulf is killing virgins. You could have saved her." She says and my mind goes blank. Her words are all I hear.

"You're an Incubus. You desire her. I can see it in the way you look at her. You want to protect her. So, I want you to do everything to protect her." She says intensely. "There is only one way for you to protect her from the Vargulf that is killing Virgins. There is no other way." She commands. "Now, get out of here and forget we ever had this conversation" she says, breaking the contact from my eyes, her nose bleeding onto her plump lips. My head spins and I feel groggy.

I turn away from her and head to my car. I get in the car and drive to my house as fast as my car can take me. I place the car in park and think about Clara. All I can think about is Clara. I have an unexplainable urge to sleep with her and I don't know why.

I wonder what she is dreaming about in this moment. I feel myself getting hot at the idea and I look around to make sure no one is around. I dropped off Shelly before I dropped off Clara, so I have no doubt that she is asleep by now. Though I know Olivia is probably awake and waiting for me, so I stay in the car for a moment. Just until I get the answers that I want.

I lean the chair back and close my eyes. I think about Clara, searching for her mind, when I capture it. I smile to myself as I fall into her dream.

She is on the beach, the sound of seagulls calling out over the waves crashing on the shore. There is nothing on the beach but a single towel and basket. I look out into the water to see her in white dress, flowing in the wind as she walks into the ocean.

I call out to her and she turns around to see me. Her eyes light up and she beckons me to join her. I walk out to the water until I am waist deep next to her. She smiles at me with the most innocent smile. She jumps on top of me, laughing and I run in circles, making us both dizzy. She laughs as I tumble and we fall into a wave that carries us to shore.

I look down at her and smile as she looks up at me. My nose grazes hers and she smiles up at me. I look down at her white dress that is now completely soaked, exposing her erect nipples behind the thin wet cloth. I feel myself getting hard at the sight as I trace her nipples with my finger. I feel the tension rising inside me, and I kiss her neck passionately as she lets out a moan. I need to have her. I need to protect her. I need to take her innocence to protect her.

"Oh, Peter," she lets out in a moan.

I pull away from her with pressed brows, looking down at her as she has her eyes closed. "Why did you call me that?" I ask her. "Why did you call me Peter?"

She opens her eyes and looks at me, her brows pressing together in confusion. "Roman?" She lets out confused.

"Why did you call me that?" I press her. She pushes me off of her heading to shore, grabbing her things. "Why did you call me Peter?" I yell at her.

"Get the fuck out of my head, Roman!" She yells at me, throwing the towel at me.

"Why Peter?" I ask her with a crack in my voice. I grab her by the wrist violently. "Why not me?"

She looks at me with pressed brows shaking her head slightly. "Get out of my dreams, Roman." She says with tears building in her eyes, shoving her hand out of my grip.

"I took you home!" I yell at her. "It was me who was there for you when you got drugged. It was me that you came running to. Where the fuck was Peter when you were getting drugged?" I yell at her and she looks at me with fearful eyes. "What the hell did I do to not be your first pick?" I ask her powerlessly. "They always pick Peter." I tell her shaking my head. "Letha, Mags, and now you." I say to her as she looks at me with pity in her eyes.

She turns away from me and I am thrusted out of her dreams. I groan as I grab for my head, looking around the car. I slam my head against the headrest of the seat, cursing loudly wondering why I wasn't good enough for her.

 **Peter**

I sit in the living room with Destiny as Lynda is in the bedroom with Mags, treating her wounds. Noah and Niko are grabbing their things so they can camp outside the trailer for extra surveillance in case the Vargulf tries to attack her. Mags was adamant that she did not see the Vargulf when he attacked her and was unable to provide a description of him. She continued to explain that the only scent she gathered from the woods were the same scents that Yelloweyes got. If it wasn't for the fact that Yelloweyes tracked the same scent, I wouldn't believe her.

Destiny looks at me with compassionate eyes, reading how concerned I am about Mags and how traumatic the night must have been. "How are you feeling?" She asks me carefully.

"I feel like I have fallen out of a fifty-story building just to get hit by a bus after getting up." I tell her harshly.

"It's a real toll on your body when you turn against the moon." She tells me.

"I am aware." I tell her harshly and she chews on her lips. "Is she going to be alright?" I ask her with a rough tone.

Destiny swallows hard, "yeah, he didn't get that deep." She says with a reassuring tone. "I brought Lynda my best herbs."

"She smelled the Pack." I tell her and she looks up at me with curious eyes. "We both did." I continue. "We didn't get any other scent but the Pack. But the guys didn't turn." I inform her.

She looks at me with confused eyes. "That's…" She begins, "That's not possible. You should have gotten something. Especially the proximity that you two were to the Vargulf." She explains.

"I know." I tell her sternly. "But there was no scent. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't turned myself." I say as my throat dries up. "The only scent Yelloweyes and Coppertail got tonight was the Pack."

"Maybe their scent was too strong on you?" Destiny guesses.

I shake my head. "I haven't turned with Greyhair and Cedar in years. And Coppertail was farther in the woods when I caught their scent. It was as though they were right on my tail." I say nervous at the thought.

"I don't understand." She says defeated.

"Is there anyway the Vargulf could have masked their scent with one of them?" I ask her desperately.

"No," she says shaking her head. "Even if they lived with one of them everyday for all of their life; a wolf's scent is unique to themselves. They cannot transfer that."

I let out a helpless sigh, throwing my head in my palms helplessly. A tear falls down my face and Destiny frowns at me.

She places her hand on my back to rub it but when she does, a spark of images flash before us. I see myself going down on Clara, my lingering eyes on Mags' outfit, looking at Noah on the staircases, Kissing Mags in the bathroom, turning against the moon, killing the girl in the woods, finding Mags in the forest, and Detective Decatur's fingers.

I stagger away from Destiny and see looks at me with pressed brows. "Don't," I warn her, knowing what she is about to say.

She shakes her head in shock, and I wonder what out of all those images was the most disturbing to her. "Peter…"

"I said, don't." I warn her again. "I don't need them to know what I know."

She scoffs. "You're an idiot for keeping this from them. _All of it_." She tells me instead of fighting me. "Lynda I am leaving." She calls out to my mother. "I suddenly feel like I need to wash myself." She says quietly to me.

My mother comes out of the room as Destiny leaves the trailer. "How is Mags?" I ask her with concern.

"She will pull through," She says not very sure of herself. "You can come see her if you'd like?" She says and I get up, heading into the room.

I walk into the room and see Mags laying on the bed, her chest now wrapped in bandages. I look back at my mother and she nods once, heading out of the room and gives me a moment with her.

I sit on the edge of the bed next to her. She slowly moves her head towards me smiling when her eyes land on mine. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"That's a stupid question." She says to me weakly.

"So, you feel as bad as you look?" I joke with her and she smiles, trying not to laugh. I smile looking at her. "I am sorry about tonight. I should have followed you faster."

"No, I shouldn't have run into the woods without you." She says weakly. "I just didn't want to lose him." She lets out a heavy sigh. "I guess it doesn't matter since we didn't get a scent."

"How is it possible that we smelled Greyhair and Cedar if they weren't there?" I ask her.

She shrugs then winces quickly. "I don't know. But it's fucked." She tells me.

"You didn't see him at all?" I ask her again. "The color of his fur? How big he was? His mannerisms?" I ask her. "Anything?"

"All I remember were his eyes. They were the brightest blue eyes." She says.

"That doesn't give us much to work on." I tell her. "Greyhair, Coppertail, and Cedar have blue eyes. It's probably the most common eyes for a wolf."

"I know." She says harshly knowing that her account of him is not helpful. "He came up behind me. I didn't see him. I didn't hear him. He was quiet. And by the time I turned around, he scratched me and left."

"I'm sorry." I tell her, brushing the hair from her face. "I don't mean to push you so much."

"Peter," She says grabbing my hand, placing it on her cheek. "I meant what I said in the bathroom." She says looking for a response in my eyes. "Tell me it meant something to you."

I swallow hard, looking back to see if Lynda is in earshot. I turn back to Mags and look at her with pressed brows. "If we were downstairs, things could have played out differently." I let out taking my hand off of her cheek.

A tear falls from her lashes, and I feel my heart hurting at the sight. I brush the tear from her cheek and lean down to her lips, pressing mine gently to hers. She moans softly, as I place my hand to her face. I lift up her head to get a better angle to kiss her. She groans slightly at the movement, and I move her head back.

I stop kissing her to move towards her, getting on the bed and between her legs. I spread her legs and bring them up above my waist, being mindful not to move her too much near her chest. I lean down and crash my lips into hers, feeling myself getting hard as I push myself against her. Her hands comb through my hair as she pulls me towards her.

I push her panties to the side, seeing that this will be easy access to her. I move to my pants, unbuckling them and pulling them down just enough to pull my dick out. She looks up at me with lustful eyes as I tease her entrance.

I thrust myself inside her and she gasps at my sudden movement. She is wet and tight, and the sensation almost makes me cum right there. It's the first time I have been inside someone since Letha.

I stay there for a moment, unable to thrust in or out as the sensation is too heightened. I look down at her and she smiles up at me. I move my hips to thrust into her again when my mother enters the room without a knock.

I look back at her with hatful eyes at her intrusion. She clears her throat uncomfortably seeing that even though I am clothed, there is just enough skin between us to complete what we are seeking to complete. "What?" Is all I can say to her with lowered eyes.

She clears her throat as she looks at Mags. "Peter, Clara is at the door." She says carefully. I look back to see the pressed glare on Mags face.

I let out a heavy sigh. "I'll be right back." I tell her quietly, getting off of her and shoving myself back into my pants. My mother sees this and gives me a look of overweighing shame.

I pass by my mom in the hallway who sends me a judgmental look, not knowing the extent of mine and Clara's relationship, but having a mother's intuition of knowing that there is something there.

"Peter," She stops me before I can make it to the door. "I don't know what is going on with you and that girl out there," She says referring to Clara. "But it is not fair to her that you play this game between these girls." She tells me with her maternal tone. "I raised you to be a good man. Don't be the bad one."

I nod once, moving past her and to the door. I push the outer screen door towards her and take a step outside of the trailer to meet her outside. I don't want to invite her in since Mags is in there, and Clara is clearly confused as to why I meet with her outside.

I look to see that the sun is already rising, and the Party was now over 5 hours ago. The fatigue finally hits me and I feel suddenly tired.

"Hey," she lets out uncomfortably, looking up at the trailer, then back at me. Clearly wondering why we are speaking outside. "Are you okay?" She asks me with innocent eyes that make me instantly regret what I am doing with Mags. "Sorry," She lets out with a nervous laugh. "You're obviously not doing okay. I meant that in a relative way. Like, are you _going to_ be okay?" She lets out uncontrollably. "I hope Mags is…okay." She says not liking the use of that word anymore. "Sorry," She lets out nervously. She closes her eyes and takes a moment to compose herself and then says, "I am sorry about what happened tonight. I wanted to thank you and Mags for the sacrifice that you two made to protect me."

I smile down at her, and this seems to put her at ease. "Thank you, Clara." I say slowly. "Mags was hurt, but she will push through."

"Did she get a scent?" she says awkwardly, not wanting to bring it up, but wanting to know the answer.

I clear my throat, not really knowing how to tell her we only smelled the Pack. "No," I finally let out and her shoulders drop with disappointment. "We couldn't get a scent."

"Why not?" She presses helplessly.

"Look, Clara." I begin with a sigh, not wanting to discuss this with her. "Mags got really hurt tonight, and I feel like shit as well." I clear my throat. "Is there a reason you're here?" I ask her unintentionally with a harsh tone.

"I…" she is taken aback by my harsh tone. "I just wanted to tell you that I was grateful for you tonight. I don't remember the rest of the night." She tells me with a helpless tone.

"Yeah, you drugged yourself." I tell her with a scoff, "Honestly Clara, what were you thinking when you grabbed a random drink from the table?"

"I…I don't know. I wasn't thinking…" She looks down at her feet and I feel bad for my tone.

I sigh heavily. "I am sorry," I tell her, realizing how harsh I am being towards her. "I am just frustrated that Mags got hurt and we didn't get a scent."

"We will find him, Peter." She says placing her hand on my cheek. She lifts herself on her toes closing her eyes to kiss me when I grab her hand and pull away from her. She opens her eyes and looks at me with wide betrayed eyes.

"I can't do this right now." I let out, not wanting her to taste Mags on my lips.

"I understand," She says, but she doesn't. She looks up at me with a pressed smile. "I hope Mags gets better." She tells me truthfully.

"You should go home, Clara." I tell her. "The sun is rising."

She looks so sad, as if she wanted me to invite her to stay the night. She nods simply, and I turn away from her, entering the trailer and closing the door behind me.

I look over at Lynda who seems disappointed in me, as if she wanted me to pick Clara over Mags. I swallow hard and wordlessly head back into the room to take care of Mags ensuring that the door is locked this time.

 **Clara**

I stand in front of the trailer, feeling lost and confused as to what has just happened. He was so distant and didn't want to see me. I don't know what I did to make him not want to see me tonight. Was it because I drank that stupid beer? Is that why he doesn't want to see me tonight?

I let out a sigh, feeling cold and confused, not wanting to spend another moment out here desperate for his attention.

I wanted to tell him about Roman entering my dreams. I wanted to tell him that I am worried about Roman. I wanted to stay with Peter so I could feel safe from Roman's powers, but now I will just have to tell Roman on my own.

I look across the forest to see the lights of Roman's house. I swallow hard and head over towards his house.

When I approach Roman's house, I see that his car is in the driveway. I approach the door and knock on it with the medieval bear's claw on the door for the knocker. I stand there for a moment, waiting for someone to answer the door.

I look behind me to look at landscape and the mass display of wealth the house exudes when the door opens. I turn to see a dark-haired woman wearing a long black robe, a silk pajama slit, and slippers.

"May I help you?" She asks in a posh tone.

"Um…" I am taken aback by her presence as her aura is strong with an overweighing evil. I swallow hard and she looks me up and down.

"You clearly must be here to see my son, Roman at this hour of the morning." She says, not entertained with my inability to speak to her.

She opens the door wider and invites me into the home. I step in to see the large welcoming area filled with marble figurines, intricate oil paintings, and large furs in the smoking room.

"Roman!" She calls out, staying next to me. "You have a guest."

I stand before her, unable to move at how much evil she holds. She is not the most powerful Succubus that I have seen, but she is very powerful from what I can gather, probably more so than Anabel.

Roman comes down the stairs wearing blue pajama pants with no shirt. His shoulders are loose until his eyes match mine. He tenses at the sight of me, clearing his throat and approaching me. "Clara, what are you doing here?" He asks me looking me up and down as if he thirsts for me.

"I needed to see you." I tell him and he looks at his mother expectantly.

"Oh Roman," She scoffs. "If you're going to sleep with the girl, can you at least do it quietly this time. I don't need to hear her howling from the kitchen." She says glaring at me. "Not at this hour."

"Don't worry, Mother." He lets out with a sigh. "She is a virgin. We'll probably just brush up on our bible verses." He says winking at me.

"A virgin?" His mother says, lighting up at the sight of me.

"Come on." Roman says simply, grabbing my hand. I look at her with a confused look as Roman takes my wrist and shows me to his room.

When I enter his room, I see clothes thrown all over the place, drugs on the nightstand, as well as condom wrappers on the floor. I feel myself growing increasingly uncomfortable at the sight before me. I back up and bump into Roman who smiles down at me.

"Why are you here?" he asks me with an intrigued look on his face.

"I just woke up." I tell him. "From the dream that _you_ interrupted." I tell him darkly.

A wicked smile crosses his face, "I just made the dream better." He tells me.

"You have no right to enter my dreams, Roman!" I scold him like a child. "I am not joking around. That is a huge invasion of privacy." I tell him, not mentioning that entering his dreams was what made my father lose all sense of reality and kill my mother.

"Is that why you're here?" He asks me with a bored tone. "To yell at me about your privacy?"

"Yes," I tell him with pressed brows.

"And here I thought it was to reenact that dream." He says playfully.

"Fuck off," I say in a leveled tone.

"I'd really just love to fuck you instead." He says teasingly.

"You're a pig you know that?" I tell him. "You think you are so suave and mysterious, but you are just a fuck boy with mommy issues." His eyes grow darker and I continue, knowing that I am hurting him, and wanting to hurt him since Peter hurt me. "You want to know why I was dreaming about Peter instead of you?" I say knowing this will hurt him. "Because he is more of a man than you are!"

He approaches me quickly and grabs my arms violently. "You think you're brave saying that?" He asks me with dark eyes. "Where the fuck do you think Peter was while you were getting drugged?" He says to me with harsh eyes. "He was upstairs with Mags." He tells me. "What do you think he was doing up there? Admiring the family photos in the hallway?" He scoffs. "He was fucking her, probably because he knows your stuck-up ass isn't going to put out."

I feel my blood boil and without thinking, I pull away from his grip and slap him as hard as I can across the face. "You're a real piece of shit, Roman." I tell him with teary eyes. "And where were you? Probably fucking that girl who's house we were at. It's because of _you_ that girl is dead!" I yell at him.

"You want to know what I was doing?" He asks me as he towers over me, closing the gap of protection between us. "That girl was _begging_ me to fuck her, because she was a virgin. She was so scared that she was going to die." He says with a clenched jaw. "And I refused, because I didn't think it was fair to her. I wanted to be the good guy. I wanted to show you that I was capable of being good. I wanted to be the guy that you thought I was, so I used my powers on her and I told her to leave that room and enjoy being a virgin. I told her to go outside and get some fresh air. _I_ was the reason she walked outside after you screamed. I wanted so badly to be this good guy you think I am, and you know what good got me? She is dead, Clara!" He yells at me. "Because I decided to be a good guy for _you_! She is dead and it is not because of me, it's because of _you_." He yells at me with tense eyes.

I look up at him with shocked eyes, not realizing that she was the girl who was killed. He is fuming, his hands are clenched in tight fists and his chest is lifting with every heavy breath he takes. "It could have been you tonight." He tells me with cold eyes. "it could have easily been you."

"We will find him Roman. You don't have to protect me." I tell him, not knowing what to say to him, but something about that sentence snaps and makes the gears turn in his head.

"If I had sex with Bree, she wouldn't have been targeted. She would still be alive." He tells me sternly. "The next time will be you." He tells me coldly, encroaching on me.

"You didn't know you were putting her in danger, Roman. You wouldn't have had the party at her house had you known." I try to rationalize with him.

"Had I known she was going to be killed, I would have fucked her. She would be here today if I fucked her." He says lowly, looking me up and down. "I am not making that mistake again." He comes closer to me and I can now smell the whiskey and cigarette smoke on his breath. "He is going to come after you next, Clara." He says in a dark tone and I back away from him. "I have to protect you." He says hungrily as he grabs me, and forces me down on the bed.

"Roman, what are you doing?" I call out, but he continues to pin me down. "Roman, get off of me!" I yell at him. His hands grab my arms, holding them down tightly. "You're hurting me!" I call out as his grip tightens on me. My heart races as I realize what he is trying to do to me. There is a darkness in his eyes and he is not rationally thinking this through.

"I am not a good guy, Clara." He tells me lowly. "I am a bad guy. And I am going to be the bad guy." He tells me with a hunger as he kisses my neck frantically. "This is the only way. He is going to kill you if we don't do this. It's going to be my fault if he kills you." He says moving his hands to pull the drawstring of his pants, rationalizing his actions as protecting me.

I use this opportunity to push him, but he is heavier than expected and he gains his power over me. "Roman, stop!" I frantically call out to him. "We can figure something else out, but I don't want to do this." I beg him, feeling hot tears fall down my face. "Please!" I begin to sob, "I don't want this."

"I won't let you die." He tells me with hysterical eyes. "I won't let him kill you. I need to protect you." He moves to his pants, and I loosen my hand out of his grip. I push him off of me, clawing at his chest, leaving marks on his chest.

I try to run away from him, but he grabs me and throws me back on the bed with force. My head hits the headboard and I feel myself getting dazed. I look over at him and he has removed his pants, leaving himself in nothing but his boxers. "I have to protect you." He repeats in a trance, truly believing that this is going to protect me.

He moves on top of my body, using his weight to hold me down so I can't escape. His erection pushes against his boxers and I find myself getting sick at how he could be aroused in this moment. I try to reason with him, but he will not hear me. His eyes are dark and something comes over him that I cannot reason with. He places his hands back on me, ripping my shirt off of me, the sound of the fabric crying out in the room.

Tears begin falling down my face as his hands move to my pants. "Roman stop." I beg him, but he continues to pull my pants down. "Roman!" I call out, but he doesn't listen to me; none of my cries seem to be processing with him. He pulls my pants off of me, and now all that is left between him and my innocence is the thin fabric of my panties; the same fabric I cursed when I was with Peter.

He looks down at me with a thirst that terrifies me. He licks his lips, placing his large hand on my mound. My heart races as his fingers curl under the fabric of my underwear. I close my eyes taking a deep breath as I feel my aura rising inside me. "Stop!" I yell with as much hatred as I can manage, and as I do, I release my aura, flinging him across the room.

I get off of the bed as quickly as I can, grabbing my pants, and placing them back on. I grab my shirt as Roman gets up. "Stay away from me!" I shriek as tears strewn down my face.

"Clara," He looks at me with wide shocked eyes. "I am so sorry." He says with dismay in his voice, as if the sense has been knocked back into him. "I am not sure what came over me." He says, the dazed and dark look from his eyes finally gone. "Fuck, Clara," He says with a whimper in his voice, seeing how scared I am of him. "Clara, I seriously don't know what came over me.

"Get away from me!" I shriek as he tries to approach me. "I want to go home." I tell him sternly.

"Clara, I was just trying to protect you." He says approaching me slowly. "Please forgive me." He begs me.

"Let me leave, Roman." I tell him sternly.

He approaches me quickly and grabs me by the arms. I thrash in his arms, yelling at him to let me go but he doesn't. He commands me to look at him and I try to look away.

"No!" I yell out, knowing what he is trying to do. "You can't make me forget!" I yell at him, knowing that he is trying to use his powers against me. I thrash in his arms and he loses his grip on me and I fall to the ground. "I won't forget this!" I call out, looking at him with hatful eyes. "You can try all you want, but I will _never_ forgive you!" I yell him. "You are a bad guy, Roman!" I cry as tears fall down my cheeks. "You are a bad guy and I will never forget that!"

He looks at me with stunned eyes at the hatred in my voice. His eyes grow darker as he uses his powers on me. I don't look away from him, I can't no matter how much I want to. All I can do is look into his eyes. "Why did you run to me when you were drugged?" he asks me, taking my mind.

"Because you were the first person I saw." I let out uncontrollably.

Roman clenches his jaw at the answer. "Did you wish it was Peter who carried you home?"

"Yes." I let out.

"Are you fucking him?" He asks me with teary eyes. "Are you fucking Peter?"

"No." I answer him.

"Do you want to?" He asks carefully, not sure if he wants to know the answer.

"Yes." I let out.

"Do… do you want to fuck me?" He asks me cautiously.

"No." I say simply and Roman's face contorts in anger.

Roman kneels down to my level, taking my arms into his hands. "Has he kissed you?"

"Yes."

"Has he done more than that to you?" He asks with clenched teeth.

"Yes."

Roman clenches his grip on my harder. "What has he done to you?"

"He has gone down on me." I answer him.

"Why?" He yells shaking me. "Why him?" He lets out desperately. "Why do they always fucking pick him?" I don't answer him and he looks at me intently. "Why did you pick him over me?" He demands of me.

"Because I am afraid of you." I answer him.

He staggers away from me. Letting me go for my mind to clear. His hands shake and he looks back at me. He swallows hard and looks at me intently again, blood falling on his plump lips. "Kiss me." He demands. "I want you to kiss me." He places his lips on mine and I pucker my lips. The kiss is hard and unnatural and he pulls away angrily. "Kiss me like you fucking kiss him!" He yells at me.

He grabs onto the back of my head and forces his lips onto mine. I turn my head to the side and he kisses me frantically—without passion—with the taste of warm rust as the blood from his nose makes its way into his lust filled kiss. He forces his tongue in my mouth and kisses me harder.

He pulls away from me with teary eyes as I wait for his next command. He lets out a sob and says, "Forget I touched you." He demands of me. "You were never here. This never happened." He tells me sadly. "The next time you see me, you will smile at me, and you will be happy to see me. Happier than you are to see Peter." He says with tears filling his eyes. He looks down at my arms, brushing the bruises he created softly with his thumb. "You fell if anyone asks. You're clumsy that way." He swallows hard and let's go of me. "Now go home."

 **Roman**

I sit at my desk at Godfrey Industries trying to massage my head of all the thoughts pressing against my skull. _What have I done?_ I feel my head splitting open with regret. The image of her stains my thoughts. Her pure fear of me. _What have I done?_ She is going to remember. She is going to figure it out somehow. She is going to know I hurt her and I don't know what is going to happen to me. _What have I done?_

One of the secretaries enters the office and hands me a mug full of steaming liquid. "I didn't ask for this?" I tell her, looking at her with pressed brows.

"Try it," She tells me, "It's a hangover cure I concocted when I was a freshman in college."

"I am not hungover." I tell her coldly, looking back down at my paperwork.

"Respectively, Mister Godfrey… you don't look well." She tells me honestly. "Whether it's from drinking too much, lack of sleep, or the flu; this drink will make you feel better." She reassures me.

I sigh heavily and I take a sip of the drink, wincing immediately at the horrid bitter taste. "This tastes like shit." I grown looking down at it with disgust.

"I didn't say it tasted good." She says with a warm smile. "Finish it up, and I will bring you more if you need it."

"Thank you," I tell her, looking her up and down. I read her badge and realize that I have never fucked this one.

"Of course." She says smiling at me and heading out of the office.

"Vanessa!" I call out to her before she can open the door. She looks back at me with a smile. "Do you think I am a bad guy?" I ask her trying not to sound desperate. "I want you to answer honestly."

She turns to me with a blank expression. "I think that you have to be in your line of work." She answers. "People would see your name and use you if you weren't."

"What about to girls?"

"Well girls are going to try to get you for your money for sure." She lets out with a scoff.

"But what if I am a bad guy to them?" I ask her with pressed brows.

She sighs, probably trying to figure what I am trying to get with this question. "Girls like the bad guys, Mister Godfrey. If they say they don't, they are lying." I look away from her with a heavy sigh, not liking that answer. "But that doesn't mean you can't be a good guy at the same time." She continues and I look at her for an explanation. "You can be a bad guy—it makes girls find you interesting. But if there is no good in you, then you're just that. You're one dimensional and boring if you're always bad."

"What do you think about me?" I ask her. "Do you think there is any good in me?"

She looks uncomfortable at the question but answers, "When I first came here for an interview, I noticed that it was nothing but gorgeous women working for you. When I got the job, you walked out of the office with cum stained on your pants, and one of those gorgeous girls walking out adjusting her skirt. To be honest, I almost quit right there." She says candidly with an awkward laugh. "But then you looked at me." She says. "You made eye contact with me and it was then that I realized that you are trying to keep up with this persona that you're a heartless player, but there's more to it." She says honestly. "Everyday, those girls outside paint their nails and eagerly wait for you to call them in to sleep with them."

"And what do you do?" I ask her.

"I work." She lets out simply. "I come here, I respond to your emails, and fax documents, and manage your calendar. And when I am not working, I wait until I can learn about the real you." She tells me. "It must be exhausting being that guy."

I swallow hard, "What if that's all there is?" I ask her. "What if I am that bad guy, and when I try to be anything else, people get hurt."

"People get hurt every day, Mister Godfrey. And it's not your fault. The best you can do is be true to yourself."

I smile at that answer, "Thank you, Vanessa… for being honest with me."

"Anytime, Mister Godfrey. I would love any chance to meet the real you." She says with a smile.

"It's Roman." I tell her as she walks out of the office. "We can start there."

"Of course, Roman." She smiles back at me.

I wait a moment for her to get back to her desk, seeing the blurred silhouette of her body walking to her desk through the privacy windows of my office. I watch as she sits at her desk when I grab for the phone. "Thank you for calling Godfrey Industries, Mister Godfrey's office, this is Vanessa, how can I help you?" She asks in her overly enthusiastic customer service voice.

"Vanessa," I tell her over the phone. "What does my schedule look like this Friday around 6pm?"

"Hello Roman," she lets out with a small laugh. "I don't see anything for you after 5pm."

"Good, can you schedule a dinner for me and send out an email to my plus one?"

"Of course, what is the name of your plus one?"

"Vanessa Bradley." I tell her with a smile, looking over wishing the windows weren't privacy windows.

She lets out a humored scoff. "I will see if her calendar is free." She says and I can hear the smile on her lips. I couldn't be the good guy to Clara, but maybe I can be the good guy for Vanessa.


	13. Don't Leave Me

**Hey all! Hope you are having fun reading the story! Let me know what you think! This is a bit of a filler chapter (sorry), but hope you are enjoying!**

* * *

 **Don't Leave Me**

 **Roman**

I sit at in my office finishing up some last documents before my date with Vanessa. It has been a week and I haven't spoken to either Peter or Clara since the party. My heart races every time I think about Clara and what I did to her. I cannot even look at her without thinking of the terror on her face when I was on top of her.

I avoid Peter altogether as well, and he doesn't seem to have any interest in speaking with me either. I don't know what next week will bring with the full moon and neither of us planning an attack against the Vargulf. I can only hope that Peter has something planned for us.

The door to my office opens and I look up hoping to see Vanessa but to be greeted instead by Norman.

"Norman?" I let out in shock. "What are you doing here?" I ask him confused as he hasn't stepped foot in Godfrey Industries since the death of Letha.

"I am so sorry, Mister Godfrey," Vanessa says following him in. "He didn't have an appointment but demanded to see you now." She says apologetically.

I put my hand up for her to relax. "It's alright, Vanessa. He can come in." I tell her with a sincere smile.

She smiles back and closes the door behind her. "Another young secretary for you?" Norman points out.

"She is different." I tell her.

"Of course she is." He lets out in a condescending tone.

"What brings you in?" I ask him in the same tone, motioning him to sit down.

"Doctor Pryce tells me that you have frozen all the accounts for miscellaneous R&D." He says in his deep tone of a voice, showing no emotion on the matter.

I let out a scoff. "Pryce was skimming the company." I tell him. "Over 30% of our annual spending was going to 'miscellaneous R&D'." I say with exaggerated air quotes. "He doesn't even have the sense to make up an explanation for what miscellaneous R&D is. So, if he can't tell me what project is taking up 30% of the company's earnings, then I am not letting him spend another dime of my money on some fetish site."

"Miscellaneous R&D is a project that I personally am working on with Doctor Pryce." Norman says in a flat tone. "I want those funds reinstated to the program." He demands.

I am taken aback and let out a humorless scoff. "So then are you able to explain to me what miscellaneous R&D is?" I ask him.

"That is between me and Doctor Pryce." He says defensively.

"Yes well," I sigh leaning back in my chair. "You signed away your shares with the company over to my mother whom, due to the clause in my father's will, lost all her shares to me when I turned 18." I tell him with a condescending smile that reaches my eyes. "So, if you want the money back, you will have to explain to me what miscellaneous R&D is." I tell him coldly.

I watch as he stews on the opposite side of the desk, hating himself for selling his shares, hating my mother for being a cold bitch that JR would write this clause in, and hating Pryce for being so obvious about the company spending.

"I can't tell you that, Roman. But I assure you, it is _very_ important to me, and we need the money." He says in a leveled tone.

"And what could possibly be going on down there that is costing the company that much money?" I ask him. "Is he finding the cure for limp dicks, is that why this is so important for you?" I joke crassly and Norman finds no humor in the matter.

Norman gets up and grabs for my collar. "Listen here you privileged little fuck," He yells, spitting in my face. "You are going to return the funding to miscellaneous R&D or I will shove you out that window and splatter your face on the pavement." He says viciously.

I laugh, looking at the veins bulging from his neck and forehead. "Go fuck yourself, Norman. Or rather, go fuck my mother since you're so good at that." I tell him, pushing him off of me. "Maybe if you weren't so busy shoving your dick in his wife, my father would have left you the company." I say to him.

Norman's face contorts in angry and before I can process anything, he punches my right in the face. I hold my nose as blood begins gushing out.

I look at him angrily, grabbing onto his tie and taking his mind immediately. "You are going to walk out of here, and you are going to slam your face into the wall until you can't see anymore." I command of him. "You are going to forget you ever asked me about miscellaneous R&D. You are going to go to my mother, you are going to call her a cow, and every time you touch her, you will feel like your skin is on fire." I tell him, feeling satisfaction knowing that my mother won't be getting his dick anytime soon. "Now get the fuck out of _my_ office." I saw shoving him from my desk.

I watch as he leaves my office with a stiff robotic walk. I pull out a cigarette and light it, shaking at the rush of emotions as blood falls from my nose. I inhale the cigarette smoke, allowing the nicotine to calm my nerves as I wipe up the blood from my nose.

 **Peter**

It has been an entire week since the party and I keep my distance from Clara and Roman. I haven't seen them since the party and I focus my time on building back the relationship with my Pack.

Noah and I are on better terms as we practice boxing and wrestling with one another like we use to when we were kids. Niko is always sitting outside, reading and watching Noah and I fight one another. He has packed on some mass since he has been under the care of my mother, and he seems to be doing a lot better here.

I look over at Mags who sunbathes in the hammock. I have spent every night with her this week, feeling guilty most nights. I think about Clara a lot, but I couldn't get over my feelings for Mags. Despite how much I hated her for what she did, I loved her more. I think about what my mother said, about picking between the two girls, and I am not sure if picking Mags was the right choice in my mother's eyes, but it felt right in mine.

"Guys!" Lynda calls out. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone jumps up and sprints for the door, Noah and Niko fighting to get in first. I find myself smiling at the sight, feeling as though we are travelling all over again. I cant think of the last time I genuinely smiled.

Mags look at me as she gets out of the hammock. She smiles at me and I take her under my arm. I kiss the top of her head and we walk inside. She grabs a coverup and heads to the table with the rest of the Pack.

I look over at Destiny who watches us carefully. She has been very vocal about her distaste towards mine and Mags' union, but I don't listen to her. For the first time since Letha's death, I am happy.

I smile as Noah and Niko give my mom shit for making salad when none of us want "that leafy bullshit" as Noah so eloquently states.

Destiny watches me with hard eyes while she eats. I swallow hard, not liking her judgmental glares. She never liked Clara in the first place, and she adamantly opposed any mention of me being with her, so why is she now angry that I decided to be with Mags instead?

"This is nice." I tell my mother. "It reminds me a lot of when we were travelling." I say with a big smile.

My mother lights up at my happiness, "Those were some good times." She agrees.

"That being said," I begin, "I think we should go back out." I tell her. "I think we should leave Hemlock Grove. There is nothing for us here." I say this and everyone at the table looks up in shock. The Pack seems willing, but surprised that I would be the one to suggest this, while my mother and Destiny's reactions are different all together."

"What about your friends?" My mom speaks up.

I shrug, "I have my Pack. I have everything that I need."

"What about the Vargulf?" Destiny says lowly. "You know, the one that marked Magdalena, slaughtered 6 people, and is targeting virgins; virgins like _Clara_." She says putting emphasis on her name to draw out some reaction from me and Mags. "Or has being balls deep inside Mags made you forget about Clara?"

"Destiny!" My mother calls out.

"Maybe the Vargulf is here because of me? Maybe he will stop killing once I am gone." I suggest.

"You can't seriously believe that." She says with a scoff. "Why would the Vargulf be targeting you?"

I shrug again, pushing the hair from my face. "Maybe the Vargulf is not our problem." I say and both my mother and her look at me dumbfounded. "This town has taken a lot from me." I say thinking about Letha. "I don't think I owe it anything."

"I don't feel like eating." Destiny declares as she throws her napkin on the table and walks outside.

I let out a labored sigh as I get up and follow her outside, wanting to hash this out and get it over with. "Dee," I call out to her as she heads for the stairs to the road. "You can come with us. I don't want to leave you behind in this shit town."

"What about Roman and Shelly? You're so willing to shrug off your relationship with Clara since you got your dick wet with more willing pussy, but what about them? They are your friends!" She yells at me.

"They will understand." I tell her sternly.

"Like hell they will." She tells me. "Peter, they need you. What happens when the Vargulf goes after Clara or Shelly?"

"I will be too far away to hear about it." I tell coldly.

I turn around as I hear Mags approaching the commotion carefully. She stands behind me, as if her presence will aid me in this fight.

"Have you forgot that your Pack that you are so eagerly willing to leave with have turned against you?" She lets out helplessly, looking at Mags with cold eyes. "What is going to happen when _she_ decides she wants to be Alpha again, or maybe it will be Noah this time. What happens then? You come crawling back to me in Hemlock Grove, hoping Clara is still alive so you can still get your dick wet."

"Fuck you, Destiny." I say viciously, hating her for thinking so lowly of me.

"When Clara first came to Hemlock Grove, she stopped by the shop to taunt me or something." She shrugs. "I read her palm that night, and do you want to know what I saw?" She asks me as I swallow hard, not sure that I want to. "She was getting her throat ripped out by a black wolf…with yellow eyes." She says carefully.

I look over to Mags whose eyes are wide with shock. She refuses to look at me, and I turn looking back at Destiny with shame. "Well then maybe it's a good thing I am leaving Hemlock Grove."

She shakes her head in shock at my detachment to everything, but the fact is that I am scared of the Vargulf and staying here any longer. The Vargulf was able to use the scent of my Pack against me, and he hurt Mags. I am too afraid to fight him.

"You know, I thought a lot about how the Vargulf was able to match the scent of the Pack and I asked Katarina for help." She says with a scoff. "She told me that she knows of a ritual to extract memories from someone, like we did with Lisa Willabee, but alive. And I thought that we could do that with Mags in hopes to learn the identity of the Vargulf. But if you are so willing to leave Hemlock Grove, then leave!" She yells at me with a cold tone. "Hopefully the Vargulf follows you out of here." She says turning away from me and leaving me alone with the thought that we can find him.

 **Clara**

It has been a week since the party and neither Roman nor Peter have reached out to me. I have stopped trying to show up at their houses, since they are never home when I am there. I feel as though they don't want to see me anymore. The killings started when I came to town, and the Vargulf has been targeting virgins like myself. I cannot help but wonder if it is me that the Vargulf is after, and everyone around me is a causality waiting to happen.

I think about Mags and how terrible I feel that she was hurt while chasing the monster after me. I don't know what I would have done if she died for me. The best thing for everyone is that I keep my distance from them. When the full moon rises next week, the Vargulf can find me in my bed alone.

I lie in bed, stewing in my own self-hate. I have been doing this all week, and besides the trips to bring me tea, my sister leaves me alone, understanding how shameful I feel for dragging everyone into this.

I think about the Vargulf and why they would be attacking me in the first place. I don't know any werewolves that became a Vargulf to kill me. My mother never knew any to the best of my knowledge, so I cannot imagine there is one out there seeking revenge against me for her actions.

I keep running the night of the party over and over in my head, and it makes some sense that the Vargulf has been targeting me this whole time. The first killing was at the country club that I had originally stayed at before my sister and I located this house. The next killing was the grocery store that I buy food from, granted it is the only grocery store in Hemlock Grove. The third killing was a girl on the running trail that I take. But the fourth killing was at a strip club that I never went to and the fifth was at a pool that I never swam in.

Maybe I am reading into the Vargulf targeting me, and maybe the Vargulf only saw me the night of the party. If that is the case, then the Vargulf had to have heard me speaking with Shelly about being virgins, meaning that the Vargulf knows to target us next. Dread fills my head as I think about what I told Shelly that night. I told her I was an Angel, I said that Peter was a werewolf, meaning that the Vargulf must have heard and knew we were planning an attack against him. Was I the reason the Vargulf got away?

My head keeps spinning and I don't know what to think anymore. I get up and head out of my room and to the living room where the TV is on but my sister is not here. I look over at the TV to see the news is on. The banner at the bottom says _FBI deems animal attacks the work of a serial killer._ I grab the remote and turn up the volume as my heart races.

"We have determined that the recent killings afflicting the people of Hemlock Grove are that of a Serial Killer rather than an animal attach as first believed by the Police Department of Hemlock Grove." A handsome dark-haired man says. "Currently there are no subjects in custody, however, we do have many persons of interest." He says and I wonder if they actually have people they are watching, or if that is a line to help the people of Hemlock Grove feel at ease.

"So far we have determined a demographic between 14 and 24 with woman being the primary focus." He continues. "We have yet to determine a weapon." He explains a few minor details that show they don't know much about the murders.

He opens it up to questions and I turn away from the TV realizing that they will not find the Vargulf with the current leads they are following. I feel my helplessness growing and nothing is making me feel better about staying here.

I head back to my room and look into my closet. I know that I can't pack too many clothes; I don't have that much stuff here, as I was always told to pack lightly. I could leave town and I could never come back.

I pack a bag and leave a note for my sister. I make it short, not wanting to focus so much on my leaving. I put the backpack on and head out of the house, heading in no particular direction.

I head towards the library and I decide to do some research before I head out. I ask the librarian for a map of Hemlock Grove. I head over to one of those ancient computers and type the addresses of each victim. We have why the Vargulf is killing their victims, but there has to be more than that. There has to be more correlations between each killing than just virgins.

I find the first location, and mark it with a red X. I find the second and mark it as well. It takes me a moment, but I finally have all six murders marked on the map. I look at the map, hoping to see a pentagram or something to suggest devil worshipping virgin sacrifices, but there isn't any of that.

There is no pentagram, upside-down cross, or devilish figure drawn out on the marking on the map.

The markings are, however, close together and form a small circle. I figure the killer must live around the area of the killings, or the killer is targeting someone in the area of the killings, and resorting to these people.

I look closer at the middle of the circle, why is the killer going in a circle and not going out in a line, or going back and forth between spots. I think about a predator, and how they sometimes circle their prey before killing it. I wonder if the circle is the Vargulf taunting their prey, and the middle of the circle is the target.

I grab a magnifying glass and look into the center of the circle, following each street inward to the perfect center. My heart races and I drop the magnifying glass when I see the perfect center of the circle.

I push my chair out frantically as my heart races. The bystanders of the library look at me with cautious eyes. I take the map and shove it into my bag, anxiously heading out of the Library with the knowledge that at the center of all the killings in my house.

 **Roman**

I smile when I look at the clock, telling me that it is 5pm. I log off of my computer and head out of my office. I look to see that Vanessa is not at her desk.

"Kyla," I let out, "Where is Vanessa?"

"She left early for the night." Kyla says. "She said she needed to get ready for an appointment tonight."

 _An appointment._ Is that what she thought of this? Is that what tonight is to her? Or is this her way of keeping our date a secret. Maybe she doesn't want the other girls to get jealous or speak negatively of her.

"Very well." I tell her. "You can have the rest of the night to yourself." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Have any plans tonight Mister Godfrey?" She says twirling her hair seductively.

"I have an appointment." I tell her, walking out of the door before I can see her frown.

I log onto my phone and grab Vanessa's address from the employee portal. I go home and get myself ready, showering, grooming, and putting on a fresh suit.

I look at myself in the mirror, seeing the three distinct marks on my chest that Clara left me. I swallow hard, trying to bury that memory down as far as I can.

I cover the scars with a button up shirt. I style my hair back and put on come cologne as my final touches. I look good in a navy-blue suit with a light heathered blue button up, and matching brown belt and shoes.

I head out of my room and towards the door. I look over to see Shelly lurking in the halls watching me. I smile at her and she looks at me curiously. I approach her and ask her what is on her mind, looking at my watch to see that I don't have much time.

"How is Clara?" She types in her phone.

I clear my throat thinking about the last time I saw Clara and what I almost did to her. I have been grateful that she hasn't made an appearance at my house, because I am not too sure how I would react if I saw her again.

"I don't think she will be coming around here much, Shelly." I tell her honestly and she immediately saddens at this.

Her shoulders fall and she slumps into herself. She shakes as she types on her phone, "Why not? She is my friend."

My heart pangs at this and I hate seeing Shelly so saddened by this news. "Why don't we go for a ride sometime?" I tell her, bushing her cheek with my thumb. "We can go anywhere you want." I tell her with a warm smile, turning away from her.

"Did you hurt her?" The phone calls out as I walk down the hall.

My shoulders tense and I look back at her. "What did you say?" I ask her trying not to be harsh.

Her large eye is watery and she looks distressed. "I heard her screaming." Is all Shelly types on the phone, not daring to speculate what happened in the room.

My mouth dries and I try to formulate this as best as I can without worrying Shelly. "We were just…having fun." I let out hating that I describe attempting to rape her as fun.

Shelly staggers away from me at this response. "You promised you wouldn't with her." Her phone says emotionless, but her face contorts in betrayal.

"We didn't Shell!" I call out to her desperately. "I wanted to, and I tried to, but she didn't want to so we stopped. That was it. I didn't break your promise." I tell her with my hands up, pleading with her.

"Why did she scream?" Her phone returns. "I heard her scream."

I shakily comb my fingers through my hair. "I am not a good guy, Shelly." I tell her sternly. "I don't know how to protect you two." I let out without thinking.

She looks at me with a tense body. "By not hurting her, you protect her." She types carefully.

I let out a weighted sigh, knowing that Shelly doesn't understand the gravity of the situation and how her and Clara's lives are at risk. "I am sorry, Shelly." I tell her. "I shouldn't have put my hands on Clara. Can you keep that to yourself?" I ask her and she looks at me with a confused look. "I just mean, don't bring it up to Clara. I don't want her to relive it." I say not wanting to admit to wiping her memory.

She turns away from me and heads to her room. It is clear that she is disappointed in me, probably not realizing the full extent of what went on in that room that night.

I look down at my watch to see that I am late. I turn from her, heading out the door for my date. I head to the address that I grabbed from the employee portal and wait outside of my car, leaning against the door.

I pull out a cigarette from my blazer pocket and place a cigarette on my lips. I pull out my lighter and light it, inhaling the intoxicating smoke. I exhale when I see her open the door and lock it.

I look at her as she exists her house. She is wearing a white blouse tucked into a high waisted navy skirt that sweeps above the knees with nude heals. She looks modest, yet sexy. Her black hair is down in large curls that frame her face beautifully.

She places her keys in her purse as she turns around, startled at the sight of me. "Roman, what are you doing here?" She asks in shock.

"It's not really a date if I don't pick you up." I tell her with a smile.

"How did you get my address?" She asks heading towards the car.

"I am your boss. I need to know these things." I say to her with a devilish smile.

She sends me one herself as she gets into the car. "Using your position over me to gather private information about me?" She says in a silky tone, "I am not sure the HR department would approve." She says with in a teasing tone and I find myself laughing at her joke. "So where are we going?" She says getting in the car, putting on the seat belt.

"It's a surprise." I tell her getting in the car and driving off.

"What happened to your face?" She asks me, noticing the black eye from Norman.

"Just a disgruntled employee." I tell her simply. "I can't take you all out to dinner." I say with a cheeky grin.

She giggles sheepishly and I smile at her, looking back at the road. We drive around for a moment and she looks out with window in awe. She smiles at me every now and then, and I can't help but place my hand on her thigh. She doesn't push my hand away, or grab it and place it between her legs. She simply lets the moment stay as it as, while looking out the window and enjoying the ride.

I park in front of the restaurant valet, getting out of the car and opening the door for her. She smiles at me, taking my hand as she exists the car. I toss the keys over to the valet and head inside the restaurant.

"I even made the reservation myself so you wouldn't know we were going here." I whisper to her, ducking my head down to her level.

We are seated at the table and I grab for the menu. She opens the menu and looks around for a moment. She bites her lip and looks at the menu with a perplexed look. "Umm Roman." She whispers, leaning across the table to me. "There are no prices on this menu." She says quietly.

I let out a humored scoff. "This is the type of place where people don't really concern themselves over the price." I tell her with a smile.

"I don't know, Roman. This place looks expensive." She says sheepishly looking around feeling out of place.

"Hey," I look at her, "Don't worry about anything but having a great time tonight." I tell her with a smile that flashes my teeth.

She sheepishly smiles, hiding her adorable face from me behind the menu. After a while she orders her food and I find out that she is a vegetarian and doesn't drink alcohol. She tells me that she has two sisters and came to Hemlock Grove to get away from an abusive home situation but keeps the details to a minimum. I find myself relating to her story, understanding the same mental manipulation from my mother. She tells me that she loves dogs and I wonder how she would react seeing Peter turn, the image bringing a smile to my face.

I look at her while she speaks, wondering if she would understand the world that I have been placed in. What will she do when she sees a wolf tearing out of Peter's skin? What will she say when she sees Clara use her aura to explode someone's head? Will she greet Shelly with as much acceptance as Clara has? Will she hate me as much as Clara does when I enter her dreams at night? Will she look at me with the same helpless eyes when I take away her memories?

I clear my throat at the idea, not allowing Clara to enter my mind during this night. This date is not about Clara or Peter or Shelly. This date is about us, and I will not let them ruin this for us.

We share a dessert together and after we are finished with dinner, I drive her around until we reach a viewpoint where we park and look at the stars and lights from Hemlock Grove. I look down at the city wondering where in the town the Vargulf must be hiding. From this angle, I can see the whole town, and am probably looking at him right now.

"You know after all that talking, you never told me anything about you." She says turning to me. "Tell me something about you. Something that you have never told anyone." She tells me with an angelic smile.

I swallow hard, thinking about something to tell her. The images that plague my mind are nothing but bad ones. I think about Ashley, the girl from my class that I forced myself on. I think about Letha and the child I placed inside her. I think about Clara and my desires to take her.

"I don't know." I let out to her. "Sometimes the things we keep from people are the worst things about us."

"Sometimes telling people about the bad things helps you move past them and grow from them." She rebuttals with a soft smile.

I shake my head. "I am afraid that if I move past them, I will forget about them, and then I will do it again." I tell her, biting my thumb as I look away from her.

"You were worried in your office about being a bad guy." She says carefully.

"You are wrong." I tell her. "Girls don't like the bad guy. He's the one that hurts them."

"I don't think you are a bad guy, Roman." She says. "I know that I haven't known you for long, but I am good at reading people. And you're not a bad guy."

I look at her and I wonder if she would change her mind if she knew how many girls I have fucked in the seat that she is sitting in. I wonder what she would say if she knew what I wanted to do to her since she entered my car.

I exhale, trying not to think about that and to focus on her. "So," I let out looking out onto the lights of Hemlock Grove. "Why does a pretty girl like you not have a boyfriend?"

She lets out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "You know how scummy of a question that is?" She says giggling.

"Well hey, what can I say, I am a scum bag." I tell her with a laugh.

"See, you're not a bad guy, Roman. You're just a scum bag." She laughs, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"I am not sure what's worse." I tell her with a laugh, running my fingers through my hair.

She smiles looking away from me and out the window. And I want to know so desperately what is going on in her head. "You need to stop seeing yourself like everyone else sees you." She looks at me with large doe eyes. "If only you could see yourself the way that you truly are, then maybe you'd see just how special you really are."

She sees me in such a perfect way and I don't know how else to get her to understand how bad I am. I think about them all…all the girls that I have hurt, and I want to tell her about them.

"There was this girl." I tell her with a frown thinking of Letha. "She thought the world of me, and I hurt her. I didn't want to." I tell her thinking of Olivia and how she forced me to take Letha. "I didn't want to but I still hurt her, and then I couldn't save her." I tell her with tears building in my eyes. "Then there was another girl." I continue, "Her name was Ashley." I begin, feeling the rush of feelings enter that night. "She was good to me. She let me in her home when I was lost. She took care of me and I…" I look up at Vanessa with conflicted eyes. "I hurt her." I tell her. "She took care of me and I hurt her." I swallow hard and continue. "And then Clara." I let out. "I wanted to hurt her so badly." I tell her. "It's in my nature. I hurt girls. I can't help it." I tell her.

"Then why did you call me here tonight?" She asks me with a leveled tone. "Did you want to hurt me?" She asks me.

"No!" I say quickly. "God no, no I don't want to hurt you." I tell her, placing my hand on her thigh. "I wanted to show you… or maybe I wanted to show myself that I could be here and I could not hurt you."

"Then don't hurt me." She says simply. "I know you can."

"You don't know me, Vanessa. You don't know anything about me." I tell her lowly.

"I trust you." She says.

"You shouldn't." I tell her. She places her hand on my cheek and looks at me with soft eyes. I grab onto her and look into her soft blue eyes. I grab her mind easily and dig into her mind. "Why are you here with me tonight?" I ask her, capturing her mind.

"I want to get to know you." She returns in a robotic tone that mirrors Clara's.

"Are you trying to take my money?" I ask her.

"No," She returns simply.

"Are you using me to make the other secretaries jealous?"

"No."

"You really just wanted to get to know me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I am a bad guy?" I ask her.

"No." I release her mind and she blinks rapidly as my nose begins bleeding.

"Oh no, Roman, your nose is bleeding." She says digging in her purse and handing me a napkin.

"Must be the dry air." I tell her grabbing the napkin. "Thank you, Vanessa." I tell her and she looks at me with a confused look. "For not being like the others." I say with a smile and she smiles back at me.

I put the car in drive and head back to her house. I walk her to her doorstep. She looks back at me and smiles at me. "I had a great night tonight." She tells me and I tell her the same. She digs in her purse for her keys as I place my hands in the pockets of my pants. She looks up at me with nervous eyes. "I…I would invite you in but…" She takes a moment then says with an uncomfortable laugh. "It's just that…"

"It's fine—" I begin but she interrupts me.

"I'm a virgin." She lets out with a nervous laugh.

"What?" I let out, unable to say anything else.

"I know, I know. What twenty-one-year-old is still a virgin? Especially one that went to college. And I am definitely not one of those bible thumping weirdos that wants Jesus in the bed with me. It's just that I haven't found _the one_ that I want to do that with you know? And I hope you understand…" She trials off as her word vomit is finally over, but the fact of the matter is that I stopped listening when those three words spilled from her mouth.

"You're a virgin?" I ask her incredulously.

"Yeah…" she lets out in dismay. "Shit, I should have known this would weird you out."

I look at her stunned, scanning her up and down to find a lie in her body language. I contemplate it, using my powers to subdue her and take her. It would be for her own good. All the regret that I have from not doing this for Bree crashes into me, and all I can think about it doing this for her. It is for her.

I swallow hard, trying to remind myself that I am a good guy now. I think about Clara and the look of fear in her eyes staining my memory. My heart aches at the thought of how much she feared me that night. I can't put another person through that fear, and I swallow hard, looking at Vanessa with forceful eyes.

"You need to get out of here." I tell her sternly. "You need to get out of Hemlock Grove."

"What?" She lets out in a confused tone.

"You can't stay here. You can't be here if you're…" I trial off.

"I don't understand." She says completely confused.

I grab her viciously by the wrist growing impatient at her inability to understand. "You need to get out of Hemlock Grove." I tell her harshly.

"Roman, you're hurting me." She lets out and all I can hear echoing in my head is the terrified screams of Clara crying out in my skull.

"Ugh!" I let out, grabbing her head with both hands. "Look at me!" I demand. She looks at me with tear-filled eyes "You are going to go back inside and you're going to pack a bag and get the fuck out of this fucked up town." I tell her, feeling the blood falling from my nose. "You are going to get as far away from Hemlock Grove as you can." I tell her, digging into my pockets and pulling out all the cash I have on me and shove it into her hands. "You are going to take this money and you are going to use it to get out of here. You're going to forget about this town and everyone in it. You're going to forget about me, and you're going to have a good life. A long life." I tell her as tears begin falling down my eyes.

I let go of her and turn away from her, brushing the blood from my face as I head to the car, unwilling to look at her for another moment.

I get into my car and I speed as fast as I can out of her neighborhood. I let out a built-up sob thinking about what I have just done. I know it is for the best and if I don't tell Vanessa to get out of this town, she would just have become another victim of the Vargulf.

I try to calm myself down and take labored breaths. I continue driving when I see someone walking on the side of the road with a backpack. I think about it for a moment. Taking this girl walking down this street alone. I can take her mind and she won't even know what happened to her the night before.

I am a good guy.

I figure that I should offer her a ride instead. It is cold out, and it isn't safe for her to be walking on her own. I slow the car down as I approach the backpacked girl, squinting my eyes to get a better look of her.

I notice the girl's long chocolate hair curling down her back, her tight clothes hugging her curves. When she notices my headlights, she turns and my heart drops when I see her.

I stop the car immediately. I open my door and head towards her. "Clara, what are you doing?" I ask her, moving towards Clara who looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Roman!" She says lighting up at the sight of me. "I am so happy to see you." She says cheerfully. "Much happier to see you than Peter." She lets out and I frown knowing those are my words and not hers.

"Clara, what are you doing out here?" I ask her sternly.

She looks down at her feet with confliction. "I am leaving." She says simply.

"Leaving where?" I ask her as I approach her.

"Leaving Hemlock Grove." She tells me. "These killings are happening because of me. Here, I can prove it." She says grabbing her backpack and pulling out a map. "This is a map of all the Vargulf's killings." She tells me showing the red markings on the map. "They form a circle around _my_ house. The Vargulf is circling my house like a wolf circles its prey before killing it."

"Get in the car." I tell her lowly, wanting to get her to safety.

"No, Roman." She says, "The Vargulf wants to kill me. All these deaths are my fault." She says sadly.

"So, you think leaving Hemlock Grove—away from the protection of me or Peter—will be better for you?" I scoff, "The Vargulf is just going to follow you out of town and kill you." I say sternly.

"Yeah but at least it will be away from all of you." She says with teary eyes.

"No!" I yell at her. "I am not going to let you sacrifice yourself to save all the shit people in this town!"

"We can't stop him, Roman. Mags got hurt because of me. Peter won't talk to me anymore. You won't talk to me anymore. I messed this all up, and this is the only way I can fix this." She says sadly.

"Fuck that, Clara." I tell her sternly. "Mags will get better, Peter will get over it, and I…" I stumble on my words, knowing that I have avoided her not because of the Vargulf, but because of what _I_ did to her. "And I don't want you to leave." I tell her honestly.

"There is nothing we can do, Roman." She tells me hopelessly. "He's going to kill people we love. Think about Shelly. It will be better for her if I am gone."

"You're Shelly's only friend. She needs you." I tell her helplessly. "I need you." I let out. "Please, don't leave me."


End file.
